He's Your Boyfriend?
by xoInfinityxo
Summary: Annabeth moves to New York to live with her aunt and cousins and is happy to be closer to camp and Percy, but what happens when Annabeth finds out that her cousin has a crush on the famous green-eyed hero? Percabeth, Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Please read: I wrote this story on my other account about two years ago? I don't remember cx but anyways I deleted it along with my account but now I'm rewriting this because I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you like it as well!**

**Btw BoO hasn't happened, just the Giant War happened and they won and yeah AND I HAVEN'T READ BoO YET SO NO SPOILERS PLEASE I'LL CRY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth stepped inside of the JFK airport and took in her surroundings. She was finally here, praise the gods. People were bustling around, some running trying to catch their flight, others dressed for business trips, and others trying to keep their kids in check as they tried to go about on their family vacation.

Annabeth gripped the handle of her suitcase before heading towards the exit was. Her dad had told her that her aunt would be waiting to pick her up to bring her back to their house.

She was a little skeptical about the idea of coming to New York to live with her aunt, who she's met a total of three times, and her cousins, who she hasn't seen since they were three.

Now she was seventeen, and nervous as hell.

As soon as she stepped outside, but cool September air had hit her face like little needles. She had spent the last few weeks in California with her dad and stepbrothers, and was used to the warm weather of San Francisco, but now she was in the cool New York, and she had to adjust.

After the Giant War, Annabeth had enjoyed her summer at Camp Half-Blood with her friends, and was lucky to just relax, but in the beginning of August she went back to San Francisco to see her dad, before she came back to New York for the whole school year.

She was nervous, but also excited. Percy was in New York, and that was all the more reason to come. She didn't know when she'd get to see him, but she hoped it would be as soon as possible.

She stood outside in the slightly chilly air, as she glanced around looking for any sign of her aunt.

"Annabeth!" someone called. Annabeth looked up and grinned when she saw her aunt walk towards her. Her aunt had long brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She was a young woman, maybe in her thirties. She was a taller woman, with long legs, and she came over to Annabeth, with the biggest smile she's ever seen, plastered on her face.

She gave her a big hug, and Annabeth smiled at her. She liked her aunt, she just felt like she was intruding, having to live with her aunt and her two cousins for a whole year.

"Hi Aunt Ronnie," Annabeth said.

"How are you, darling?" her aunt said, "I haven't seen you since you were ten!"

Annabeth smiled and followed her towards the car that was parked on the side of the curb.

"I'm okay," Annabeth said. It was kind of hard to explain to her aunt that they just completed another war against mythical giants, so she figured just the word 'okay' covered it all.

"That's wonderful!" her aunt chimed. She was a little too chirpy for Annabeth's liking, but it was tolerable.

"Oh let me take that," her aunt said and picked up the suitcase Annabeth was pulling along. Annabeth thanked her as she put it in the back of the car. Annabeth then took off her backpack and put it in the back with her suitcase before climbing into the front of the car.

"The kids are so excited to see you," her aunt said as she pulled away from the airport, and into the bustling streets of NYC.

"As am I," Annabeth said while looking out at the towering skyscrapers above her.

_Percy was here somewhere_.

"You know Skye is so excited to share her room with you," her aunt blabbed on about.

_That's right_, Annabeth thought, _Skye and Fletcher were their names._

She almost felt silly for forgetting her cousins' names, but can anyone blame her? She's been through quite a lot in the last few years. Her aunt continued to go on about the living arrangements, and Annabeth knew she should probably be listening, but she was too focused on finding Percy.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they pulled up to a tall apartment complex. Annabeth and her aunt both got out of the car after parking, and Annabeth took her suitcase and backpack out of the car.

"Oh honey, let me get that," her aunt insisted and took the large suitcase. Annabeth smiled gratefully at her (even though she knew she could've taken it, but she knew her aunt was being polite).

They walked towards the elevator, as Aunt Ronnie smiled towards the bellhop (who smiled back), and the two got in the elevator.

"Floor 23 please, Max," she said to the man in the elevator.

"You got it Ms. Robertson," the man, Max, said before hitting the button.

"I know it's kind of short notice," Aunt Ronnie said before turning to Annabeth, "but you do have to go to school with the kids on Tuesday," she said. Annabeth nodded, and was kind of excited to go to school.

Maybe she could actually get a good school year in this year, although she didn't want to get her hopes up. It was already mid-September so she knew she had missed quite a bit of information already, but she was confident she could catch up.

She was coming to New York to live with her cousins because 1. It was close to camp 2. Her cousins were mortal so they could mask her scent 3. Percy was in New York.

The Percy reason wasn't as important as the others, according to her dad and Chiron, but she thought it was the most important at that moment.

The elevator doors opened with a ding, and Annabeth and her aunt thanked Max before heading down the hallway. Her aunt stopped in front of a door that said '2324' and unlocked it with her key.

"Fletcher! Skye!" she called, "we're home!"

Annabeth stepped into the apartment and took in her surroundings. There was a living room to her right, completed with a white couch, wooden floor, and a gray rug underneath the couch. There was a flat screen above a small fireplace and Annabeth was impressed with how clean the whole room looked.

To her left was an archway leading to the kitchen. She could only see a glance of it, but it had a beige tile flooring, and dark wooden counters and cabinets, lined with white marble.

There was a set of stairs leading up to where Annabeth assumed was the bedrooms, and she heard the sound of shuffling feet. Annabeth chewed on her lip as she heard bickering coming from upstairs.

Two teenagers made their way down into the landing (front entrance) and grinned when they saw Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" the girl, Skye said. Annabeth vaguely remembered these two. Skye still had the same light brown hair as her mother, but her eyes were a light hazel, instead of blue. Fletcher on the other hand, had light blond hair, and the blue eyes that his mother possessed. They looked relatively the same from the last time Annabeth saw them (which was fourteen years ago).

"Hi," she said simply while smiling as well. Skye hugged her before stepping to the side to let Fletcher hug her.

"Kids can you take her upstairs and get her settled?" Aunt Ronnie asked, "I'm going to get dinner ready."

"Sure Mom," Fletcher said before grabbing Annabeth's suitcase and carrying it upstairs. Annabeth wanted to protest, that she could carry her own suitcase, but she decided against it. They were just being polite.

"So Annabeth," Skye said when they reached upstairs, "what's San Francisco like?"

They turned down the carpeted hallway and Fletcher opened the door to a medium sized room.

"It's nice," Annabeth said simply, "but I like New York better."

The room had light blue walls, and there were two beds set up, one in each corner of the room. The first bed had a blue zebra bedspread, and was lined with a ton of blue pillows. The second bed was much plainer. It had a purple bedspread with light purple and white polka dots. There were two pillows on that bed, one was white and the other was purple.

The white carpet looked new, and there was a wooden bureau at the front wall, facing the two beds, that matched the two bedside tables next to the beds. One lamp was on the bedside table next to the blue bed, and it was embedded with seashells. On the walls were posters of people like Katy Perry, One Direction, Taylor Swift, and Justin Timberlake.

There were a few framed pictures on the walls, some that looked like Skye and her friends, and there was a big blue fluffy beanbag chair.

"Welcome to my room," Skye said and chuckled slightly, "sorry it's a mess." She kicked over a combat boot that lay in the middle of the room, along with pairs of other mismatched shoes.

Annabeth smiled.

"It's alright, my room at home is a pig pile," she said, and the two girls laughed.

"If you two are good, I'm going to go back to Call of Duty," Fletcher said from the doorway. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Fine, be rude," she scolded, "it's not like our cousin just got here and you're already being anti-social."

Fletcher rolled his eyes right back.

"I'm _so _sorry, mother," he mocked, and then he turned to Annabeth.

"Do you care if I play video games or not?" he asked. Annabeth looked between Skye and Fletcher and frowned.

"Uh, not really," she said. Fletcher grinned and turned to his sister.

"Ha, see," he said and then left to the room next door. Skye rolled her eyes and then pointed to the purple bed.

"That's your bed," she said and Annabeth nodded before sitting down.

"Sorry for intruding in on your room," Annabeth said sheepishly while looking around at the walls. Skye had two windows that overlooked Manhattan and Annabeth actually liked the hustle-bustle of the city.

"It's totally fine," Skye laughed before sitting down on the blue bed, opposite Annabeth.

"So!" Skye said and grinned at her cousin, "are you excited to go to school tomorrow?"

Annabeth laughed nervously.

"Yeah I guess, I mean, it'll be weird going to a different school."

Skye smiled and shook her head.

"Nah you'll be fine, besides it'll be fun showing you around," she said. The two girls laughed, and then Skye looked at the clock on her bedside table and swore.

"I have an essay due tomorrow," she mumbled and raced over to the desk that Annabeth hadn't noticed at first. She instantly opened the laptop and began typing away. Annabeth felt slightly awkward for just sitting there while her cousin worked on an essay, so she pulled out a book from her backpack, Paper Towns by John Green, and began reading.

She hadn't even realized that the time had slipped away from her until Aunt Ronnie was calling for all three of them to come downstairs.

"Just a minute!" Skye called, as she was focused on the essay in front of her. Annabeth stood beside her, waiting for her to come, but Skye just looked at her and smiled apologetically.

"You can go, I'll be down in a minute," she said.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked. Skye nodded, but her attention was more focused on her essay. Annabeth sighed and headed downstairs, and into the kitchen. There was a dining table at the back of the large room, and it seated six people. Fletcher was setting the table as Aunt Ronnie put the bowl of pasta she had made on the table.

"Where's Skye?" her aunt asked.

"She's working on homework. She said she'd be down in a minute," Annabeth explained before turning to Fletcher.

"Do you want me to help with that?" she asked him. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Annabeth, you're our guest," he said, "so sit your butt down and start eating."

Annabeth smiled slightly, but sat down. She wasn't going to start eating until the other two sat down.

"But I'm going to be living with you for a long time, I can't just _not _help out," she protested while Fletcher sat next to her and her aunt sat from across from her. Aunt Ronnie smiled at her.

"Honey, you're our guest for at least a week. After that we'll make you start doing chores." All three of them laughed.

Annabeth loved the food, and she was a little skeptical of it at first, since her aunt wasn't known for her cooking, but surprisingly it was good. The three of them talked about San Francisco and Annabeth talked about what she's been doing (leaving out the whole demigod part) and it was nice to actually sit down with a family and have dinner.

Skye still hadn't come down from her room, and Annabeth asked if she should get her, but her aunt insisted that she finish her homework first.

After dinner was over, Annabeth wouldn't budge unless her aunt let her help clean up, so that's what she did. She washed the dishes, as her aunt put the food away, and for once in that whole day Annabeth didn't feel useless.

It wasn't bad that her aunt and cousins were treating her like a guest, it's just that Annabeth had grown up fending for herself, and now all of sudden she was being treating differently, and it was just an alien feeling to her.

After the dishes were cleaned, Annabeth headed back upstairs to her new room, and saw that Skye was staring at the screen. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Dammit, this isn't right," she sighed exasperated. Saying that she looked stressed was an understatement.

"Skye?" Annabeth said gently, "do you need help?"

Skye turned, obviously startled that Annabeth was there.

"Yes please," she said, as her eyes were glossed over with tears. Annabeth walked over and knelt next to her cousin while glancing over her essay. It seemed well-developed so far, but it was definitely missing something.

"So you're writing about the theme of innocence in The Catcher in the Rye?" Annabeth clarified, and Skye nodded.

Annabeth racked her mind to remember what she could about that book. She had read it almost two years ago.

"Okay," she said, "instead of focusing your main points on Phoebe, try focusing on how Holden tries to preserve his own innocence. Do you know what I mean?"

Skye seemed to be thinking for a moment before nodding.

"I think so," she said, "so should I write about how Holden sees his childhood through the museum?"

"Yes, exactly that," Annabeth said. Skye smiled at her before giving her a slight hug.

"Thank you so much," she said and turned back to her essay.

"Anytime," Annabeth smiled and headed back over to her bed. She stared out the window and wondered when she'd see Percy. She had sent him an Iris message before coming to New York and he said that he'd contact her as soon as he could when she arrived, but she hadn't gotten anything yet.

_Come on, Seaweed Brain_.

Soon enough, Skye finished her essay, and printed it out.

"Thank god I'm done!" she said, and Annabeth laughed.

"I knew you could do it," she said and smiled. Skye grinned at her before putting the essay into her bag.

"So I never asked," Annabeth said, "where even is our school?"

"Goode High School," Skye said, "it's a few blocks away."

Annabeth's heart almost leapt out of her chest as soon as her cousin said that.

"Wait, _Goode_ High School?" she clarified. Skye turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?"

A smile crept its way onto Annabeth's face and she shook her head.

"Nothing."

**I hope you liked it so far! Please let me know what you think of it!**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! It made my day you have no idea (: I'm so glad you like the story so far and it's only the first chapter like oh my goodness. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! xx**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own PJO ): **

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth**

Butterflies were buzzing around in Annabeth's stomach as she pulled the converse onto her foot. It was seven and she was getting ready for school. More importantly she was getting ready to go to _Percy's _school.

Her hands almost trembled as she put her shoes on. She hadn't seen Percy since the end of July, and she felt guilty for missing his birthday, but she had Iris messaged him practically all day.

She glanced at herself in the long mirror that hung on the back of Skye's door, and took a deep breath. Her blonde curly hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail, and she was wearing a simple blue shirt, jeans that rolled up just above the ankles, and her blue converse.

She felt satisfied with how she looked and she walked out of the room.

Fletcher and Skye were practically running around the kitchen.

"Fletcher _move_!" Skye hissed as she tried to push past him to get her lunch that was on the table.

"Relax!" Fletcher scolded.

"We're going to be late!"

"We have plenty of time!"

"Get out of the way!"

Annabeth stood in the archway of the kitchen and watched as the two continued arguing, before she finally decided to take a stand.

"Stop!" she yelled, and the two turned to her.

"Oh hi Annabeth," Fletcher said and grinned at her. Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest like she usually does when she scolds Percy, and shook her head.

"You do realize that arguing is wasting _more _time?" Annabeth said while walking over to the counter and grabbing both lunches. She held them in each hand and raised an eyebrow at them. The siblings smiled sheepishly before they each took their lunch from Annabeth.

"You're right," Skye said, "sorry he's a dingus."

"And you're annoying."

"Guys!" Annabeth scolded, "where's your mom anyways?" Annabeth just now realized that her aunt was nowhere to be seen.

"She already left for work," Skye said as the door girls walked towards the door. Their bags were sitting by the door.

"Oh," Annabeth said, "what does she do again?" she tried to remember what her father said her aunt did, but all she could think about was Percy, and she couldn't really focus.

"She's the assistant manager of a law firm a few blocks away," Skye said, "Fletcher let's _go_!"

"I have to pee," Fletcher said and quickly ran to the bathroom down the hall. Skye groaned and leaned against the door as the two girls waited. Annabeth giggled lightly.

"Do you guys fight all of the time?" she asked. Skye looked at her cousin and cracked a grin.

"Not _all _the time. Just most of the time," she said nonchalantly. Annabeth laughed and shook her head.

Skye was dressed in jeans tucked in the black combat boots that she had kicked the night before, and a plaid shirt that was unbuttoned, revealing the white tank-top she had underneath. Her brown hair was in a French braid.

Fletcher came out of the bathroom, dressed in khaki shorts, a white t-shirt, black Nike sneakers, and those Nike mid-calf socks that Annabeth has seen on almost _every _teenage boy.

"Okay, now I'm ready," Fletcher informed. Skye rolled her eyes and opened the door after grabbing her bag. Annabeth followed her out the door with Fletcher behind her.

The butterflies had gotten more intense as the three of them climbed into Fletcher's car down in the garage. Annabeth sat in the backseat as Skye sat shotgun and Fletcher drove.

It was only seven-fifteen in the morning and the city was completely packed with people. Most of them trying to get to work on time, as she and her cousins were trying to get to school on time.

Annabeth tapped her fingers impatiently on her knee as she looked out the window. She just wanted to get to the school, find Percy, and hug the living daylights out of him.

"We're going to be so late because of you," Skye grumbled in the front seat. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared out the window. Fletcher scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Not even. We still have plenty of time, you need to chill," he said back. Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip, really hoping that they wouldn't start fighting again. She felt so uncomfortable while they fought, not really sure on what to say.

She figured it was only because she was new to their house, and after a while she'd get used to it, and maybe even fight with them herself.

She hoped there wouldn't be a lot of fights.

The school was located just outside of the city and Annabeth's nerves spiked as soon as she saw it. Kids were all over the place, some getting off of the big yellow school buses parked out front, others walking from a parking lot off to the side.

The school was a brick building, with a tall entrance, and it seemed to wrap around the small hill it was sitting on top of. Annabeth scanned the crowds of students for a glimpse of Percy, but had no luck.

Fletcher turned into the parking lot and they all got out of the car. Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip as she followed her cousins towards the school. Her heart was hammering against her chest and she continued looking for Percy.

_Where are you Seaweed Brain? _

"Annabeth, come on I'll bring you to the office," Skye said. Annabeth nodded and followed her into the school. Fletcher went off with some of his friends, greeting them with a manly bro-hug.

The two girls reached the front office, and Annabeth tapped her fingers impatiently. Gods, she just wanted to find Percy. He was here somewhere, but where?

Skye talked to the secretary at the front desk, who seemed less than happy to be there, before handing Annabeth her schedule. Skye scanned over her schedule before grinning.

"We have Calculus and History together," she commented, and Annabeth smiled. At least she wouldn't have to worry about not knowing someone, although she wasn't really worried about it in the first place.

"Come on, I'll bring you to homeroom," Skye said.

"Okay," Annabeth said, not really listening to her cousin. Students littered the hallway, some standing in groups, others doing some last-minute cramming.

Annabeth's eyes fell on a girl with familiar frizzy red hair. She was talking to some guy, who was unfortunately not Percy.

"Rachel?" Annabeth said. The redhead turned when she heard her name and a grin spread across her face.

"Annabeth!" she said before giving the blonde girl a big hug, "what are you doing here?!"

Annabeth grinned sheepishly and started to play with a blonde curl that had escaped her ponytail.

"I moved here to live with my cousins," she explained and nodded towards Skye who was looking back and forth between her and Rachel.

"You two are cousins?" Rachel said while looking between the two. Skye and Annabeth nodded and Rachel laughed lightly.

"Wow, I would've never expected. Skye, I've known you for how many years? And you never told me Annabeth was your cousin!" Rachel exclaimed and Skye laughed.

"I didn't know you two knew each other!" she explained.

"Hey Rachel, have you seen Percy anywhere?" Skye asked, making Annabeth's head whip to where her cousin was standing. Why was she asking about Percy?

Rachel looked uneasily between Skye and Annabeth before clearing her throat, and shaking her head.

"No, sorry," she said, and then quickly changed the subject, "Annabeth let me see your schedule."

Annabeth handed Rachel her schedule uneasily, before looking up at Skye who was now on her phone, texting away. She was a little surprised that Skye knew Percy, but she didn't know why she was looking for him. And why did Rachel look nervous when Skye asked?

"We have AP Literature and Calculus together!" Rachel said, breaking Annabeth's train of thought.

"That's good," Annabeth said and smiled at her friend.

"Oh there he is!" Skye said and looked up, "Percy!"

Annabeth's heart almost hammered right out of her chest when her eyes fell on him. He looked relatively the same, still the same messy raven black hair that fell right above his sea-green eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue hoodie, jeans, and sneakers similar to Fletcher's.

He was walking with two other guys, both whom Annabeth didn't recognize.

Rachel looked at Annabeth and chuckled.

"He doesn't know you're here does he?" she asked.

"Nope," Annabeth said and went to take a step forward, but Skye beat her to it.

"Percy!" she said and raced over to him. Annabeth watched patiently, wanting to see Percy's reaction when he saw her.

"Hi Skye," he commented, "what's up?"

"Not much, did you understand the Spanish homework last night?" she asked, instantly blabbing away. Percy seemed to be listening, but then he looked up, and his eyes fell on Annabeth.

"Oh boy," Rachel said from beside Annabeth, and she laughed.

Percy stared at Annabeth for a moment, making Annabeth want to slap him.

_Hurry up Seaweed Brain. _

Her heart was hammering so hard she felt dizzy, and her eyes only focused on him. He took a few quick steps towards her until he could confirm that it was her.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed before racing forward. Annabeth laughed when he reached her and enveloped her in his arms.

"Hi Percy," she said causally while hugging him just as tightly. She was smiling so hard she felt her face hurt.

"What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed while stepping back slightly to look at her.

"Remember how I told you I was coming to live with my cousins?" she said, and Percy nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Well, it turns out they go here, so here I am," she said, and then was crushed by another Percy-bear hug. She would've laughed, if he wasn't hugging her so tightly.

"I missed you so much," he said while pulling away to let her breathe, and Annabeth felt her heart melt.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned his stupid lopsided grin that Annabeth loved so much and she leaned up to kiss him softly.

As soon as their lips met, she felt a spark (cliché, but that's what she felt). He tasted like salt and mint, and Annabeth couldn't get enough of it. All she wanted to do was kiss him for the rest of the day, but they were interrupted by Rachel coughing loudly.

"Get a room, you two," she scolded, and the two pulled away, laughing slightly.

"Sorry," Percy apologized, and wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist. She felt extremely happy, and at that moment she didn't care about anything else.

"So _this _is the famous Annabeth?" one of the guys who Percy had been walking with asked, while coming up to the pair. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was tanned, but not too much.

"We were starting to think Percy had made you up," he said and laughed, earning a glare from Percy. A smile tugged at Annabeth's lips as she looked up at Percy who had a light blush on his cheeks.

"You talked about me, Seaweed Brain?" she teased, earning a glare from him as well and a deeper blush on his cheeks.

"Oh my god he wouldn't shut up about you-"

"Okay!" Percy said interrupting the budding conversation about how Percy talked about Annabeth, "I think she gets it."

Annabeth laughed and rested her head against him.

"You're a dork," she commented.

"Yeah, yeah," Percy grumbled and then looked at his friend who enjoyed embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend, "Annabeth this is Jake, Jake this is Annabeth who is very much real."

Jake grinned and held out his hand to Annabeth.

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth," he said. Annabeth shook his hand and smiled back.

"Likewise."

It was only then when Annabeth realized Skye wasn't there. She looked around the hallway, and then finally spotted her.

And she did not look happy.

"Uh Rach?" Annabeth said when Percy and Jake had started some conversation about swimming.

"Hm?" the frizzy-haired girl said before looking up from her phone.

"What's up with Skye?" Annabeth questioned. Rachel bit her lip and glanced over at the brunette who was now walking away from the group.

"Uh yeah, that's kind of a problem," she said, and Annabeth raised an eyebrow, kind of expecting what Rachel was about to say next.

"She has a _huge _crush on Percy."

**Sorry for the somewhat cliffhanger. I hope you liked Percy and Annabeth's reunion! I tried to make it cute, but idk I wasn't too happy with how this chapter turned out. But I hope you liked it. Please review! It makes me happy (:**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I decided to update again today because I got so many nice reviews and they made me really happy! So thank you for those, I'm really glad you guys like the story. Also, I hope that I'm not making a really cliché Percabeth story so if I ever get too cliché just let me know (:**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO unfortunately ):**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth**

"She has a _huge _crush on Percy."

Annabeth stared at Rachel for a moment, expecting her to laugh or something, but she only stood there awkwardly without saying another word.

Percy and Jake were too involved in their conversation about their next swim meet or whatever, so the last thing they were focused on was Annabeth and Rachel's conversation.

"What?" Annabeth said, and looked at her cousin who turned the corner and disappeared down another hallway. Rachel bit her lip and looked at Annabeth while nodding.

Rachel opened her mouth, as if she were about to say something, but the bell interrupted them, and soon everyone was rushing to their homerooms.

"I'll talk to you later," Rachel said and looked at her then Percy who was saying bye to Jake. Annabeth nodded and turned to Percy once Rachel was gone. Homerooms went alphabetically so she knew that she wouldn't be in the same homeroom as Percy or Skye, which was probably a good thing right now.

Percy laced his fingers with Annabeth's, and she smiled; almost 100% sure that a blush was present on her cheeks.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming here," Percy said while looking down at her. Annabeth chuckled and shook her head.

"I didn't _know _I was coming here until last night," she laughed and bumped his side playfully. Percy pouted and bumped her back, and soon they were both laughing.

"You could've still Iris messaged me," he protested, and Annabeth shook her head. Gods, he was such a Seaweed Brain sometimes. But she loved him anyways.

"In front of my mortal cousins? Okay, I'll just do that," she said, making sure to hint at the sarcasm that dripped off of every word.

Percy pouted again causing Annabeth to laugh lightly before leaning up to give him a quick kiss. They had reached the History hall where their homerooms were, and Annabeth waved goodbye to Percy before walking into hers.

Luckily, Rachel was in her homeroom, seeing as 'Chase' and 'Dare' fell near each other on the alphabet, so Annabeth didn't feel as lonely as she thought she would. Rachel waved to her and pointed to the seat next to her, so Annabeth hurried over before someone else snatched it up.

"So can you please explain how my _cousin _has a crush on _Percy_?" Annabeth hissed once she was seated next to the redhead. Rachel laughed lightly while doodling a picture of a flower in her notebook.

"She's liked him since last year," Rachel explained, "we told her that he had a girlfriend, but she insisted that you weren't real, since Percy never showed any proof."

Annabeth took a deep breath and glanced at her shoes before turning back to her friend.

"Does Percy know?"

Rachel shook her head.

"He's too oblivious for that. Besides, he doesn't know you guys are cousins yet, unless you've told him."

Annabeth felt somewhat relieved that he didn't know about Skye's crush. If they were friends, she didn't want to ruin that by her coming here, even if she had probably ruined her and Skye's relationship already.

"No, I didn't tell him," Annabeth said, and Rachel nodded.

"I'm sure she'll get over it, once she realizes that he really _is _taken."

Annabeth bit her lip and stared at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. She wanted to see Percy again and they had only been separated for a good ten minutes. Call her crazy, she didn't care. After losing him for months, she was able to miss him whenever she wanted.

When the bell finally rang, she rushed out of homeroom, hoping to avoid her cousin.

She couldn't even begin to imagine the awkwardness of dinner that night.

But then she realized that she didn't know her way around the school, at _all_. Rachel's first class was a drawing and painting class, so Annabeth figured she wouldn't be able to help her get to her Anatomy class.

"Annabeth!" someone called, and Annabeth whirled her head around. Thank gods, Percy. He ran over to her and took her hand in his.

"What's your first class?" he asked, and Annabeth glanced at her schedule quickly.

"Anatomy in room 135," she said and looked up at him hopelessly, "please tell me you know where that is."

He laughed lightly and led her down the set of stairs.

"Don't worry Wise Girl, I have Oceanography and that's two classes away," he said, and relief instantly washed over Annabeth. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it's not like she's never been to _school _before.

Maybe it was because she was worried about her cousin murdering her when she got home. How was she supposed to live with Skye now? After she found out that she's dating her crush, it's just not going to blow over well.

Didn't even realize she was gripping Percy's hand as they walked towards the science hall until he looked down at her and frowned.

"Are you alright, Wise Girl?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed together like they usually did when he was worried.

"Yeah," she said and loosened her grip slightly before smiling at him. He seemed uneasy, but let it slide.

When they reached the science hall, Percy leaned down to give Annabeth a quick peck on the lips, and even though it only last about a second, it sent Annabeth's heart racing.

"I'll see you after class, okay?" Percy reassured, and she smiled before nodding and walking into her class. The effect that boy had on her, she swears it isn't healthy.

**Skye**

Skye felt the blood boil in her ears as she sat down in her Physics class. She wanted to scream, cry, whatever it was people did when their hearts were broken. She had thought things were going great between her and Percy. They had become good friends in the last year, and Skye had offered to tutor him, since he wasn't really following what they were doing in some of the classes they had together.

She had hoped that that "girlfriend" he mentioned was only fake, although she wasn't sure why Percy would lie. She just let her feelings get in the way.

Never in a million years did she think _Annabeth _would be the mysterious girlfriend. Her own cousin.

She gritted her teeth and hadn't realized she was practically suffocating her pencil, so she dropped it on her desk. She was angry, but she was mostly disappointed. She was almost sure that Percy had reciprocated the feelings, but obviously, by the way he kissed Annabeth, said otherwise.

She knew she shouldn't be mad at Annabeth, it's not like Annabeth _knew _she liked Percy, but she couldn't help it. She took away the one person that Skye wanted.

She sighed and rested her head against her hand as she barely paid attention to what her teacher was blabbing on about. It just wasn't fair. Why did the _one _person that Skye genuinely liked have to be the one her cousin (who by the way lives on the other side of the country) was dating?

It wasn't fair.

She knew she had History next, with Percy _and _Annabeth, and she was already dreading every moment of it.

She didn't know if Annabeth knew she liked Percy, and she definitely knew that Percy didn't know. He was oblivious as it was.

What made it even worse was that Fletcher and Percy were friends, which meant that if Fletcher ever decided to have Percy over, Annabeth would be there.

It wasn't like Skye could just go home and forget about Percy because he would be _there_. Whether it was for Annabeth or for Fletcher, they would _both _be there.

Skye wanted to cry, and she even felt her eyes gloss over with tears. She felt silly, crying over a boy, but she had let her emotions get the best of her. She forced her tears back, making sure not to cry in class and make a scene, but she didn't know if she could bear to see Percy and Annabeth together in the next class.

When the bell rang, Skye took her time to her next class. She had no motivation whatsoever to see Percy and Annabeth being all lovey-dovey together. The thought made her sick.

Unfortunately, she had to reach the class eventually, and when she did, she was in for an ever bigger shock.

Annabeth was chatting away with the girl that Skye recognized as Piper, while Percy and Piper's boyfriend, Jason were talking.

"What are you doing here?!" Piper had exclaimed as soon as Skye walked into the room, but she was directing it to Annabeth.

"I moved here, remember," Annabeth laughed. Skye ducked her head down and walked past her cousin and to her desk.

"But I didn't know you were going _here_!" Piper said before giving Annabeth a big hug, causing both girls to laugh.

"Don't worry Pipes, she didn't tell me either," Percy said.

Skye felt her blood ring in her ears, and she just kept her head down. Did Annabeth know _everyone _in this school? Apparently, she already knew Jason and Piper, and she definitely knew Percy.

"Hi Skye," Piper said nonchalantly before sitting next to the brunette girl, as if nothing was wrong. Skye couldn't remember if Piper knew about her crush on Percy or not, but she hoped not. She felt embarrassed if people were to know now.

"Hi," she said softly, but didn't pursue any further conversation.

Percy sat on the opposite side of the room, with Annabeth diagonal from him. Of course they sat near each other.

Piper was next to Skye, and Jason was a few rows behind her. The other students in the room had started their own chatter when the teacher, Mr. Vance, still hadn't shown up. Although, he wasn't really known for being on time.

Skye glanced over at Percy and Annabeth, which was probably a bad idea, since she saw how Percy's eyes lit up when Annabeth talked to him, and how he made her laugh so easily, as if they've known each other for years.

They probably did.

Skye felt her heart crumble so she turned the other way. She drew random shapes on her notebook cover as the class waited for their very late history teacher.

All Skye could think about was how awkward it would be that night at home. She didn't know if Annabeth would say anything about it, and she definitely didn't know if she knew about Skye's crush.

She hoped she didn't, because if she didn't then Skye could pretend like nothing was wrong, and there wouldn't be any drama.

If she did, well then that's a different story.

Finally, Mr. Vance walked into the class, carrying only a small brief case. Mr. Vance was well-liked, and a young teacher, maybe in his thirties. He tried to make class fun and entertaining, but his tests were hard.

Skye always felt stressed whenever they had a test.

"Sorry kids," he apologized quickly before setting down his brief case on the desk in the corner of the room, "I'm sure you all had a fabulous five minutes without me here?"

"Nah," Jason said, "we _love _you, Mr. Vance." This earned a few snickers from the class, and Mr. Vance laughed as well.

"Noted. Thank you, Jason. Alright, well we have a new student today, Miss Annabeth Chase," he said and nodded towards Annabeth who smiled sheepishly. Skye caught the grin that Percy was giving Annabeth, and once again the jealousy washed over her.

"I want you all to give her a warm welcome to Goode, okay?"

"Oh don't worry, I think Percy has that covered," Piper said, and the students all snickered once more. Skye wanted to curl up in a ball when she noticed the blushes on both Percy and Annabeth's faces.

Mr. Vance gave the pair a look and then chuckled.

"Very well then," he said, "anyways, let's start class. Pull out your notebooks."

Skye didn't pay attention for most of the class, since her mind was clouded with jealousy, anger, and hurt.

She didn't know how she was going to make it through the day seeing them together, let alone the whole school year with Annabeth living with them.

She was pretty sure her heart would combust completely by then.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth saw the looks Skye was giving her and Percy throughout the entire class and she wasn't sure if it was a look of hatred or a look of hurt.

Or both.

Yeah, Annabeth felt guilty for taking Percy away from her, but it's not like she _knew_. Besides, she and Percy had been together for a year now, and she wasn't sure how long Skye's had this little crush on him.

Percy kept distracting her throughout the class, and she wanted to scold him for being so silly, but the little love notes he kept tossing on her desk made her blush like a tomato.

This boy, she swears, he's a five year-old at heart.

She was even more ecstatic to find out that Jason and Piper went here, it made the experience even better. She knew that Jason and Piper had decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood, but she didn't expect them to go to Goode.

She wondered if any of the other demigods went here.

If Jason and Piper did, what was stopping the others?

From what Annabeth got from the class, Mr. Vance was a well-liked teacher, especially since most of the kids in the class got extremely involved in the class discussion.

Near the end of the class, Annabeth glanced over at Skye who was subconsciously drawing something on her notebook. She looked like someone who had just gotten their heartbroken, which she practically did, and the guilt instantly washed over Annabeth.

She couldn't help but wonder how their conversation would go this evening.

**Awe poor Skye :(**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I loved seeing all of your reviews and they encouraged me to update again! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far and I'll try to keep updating. **

**Also to user We're All Okay: I love your idea! Would it be okay if I use it in a future chapter because I feel like I can get a lot out of that scenario! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO :(**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth laughed light-heartedly when Percy continuously played with her fingers as they sat outside on the steps around the back of the school. School had just let out and Annabeth was more than relieved to say she had survived her first day.

Although, Percy, Piper, and Jason were a help, she wasn't as nervous as she expected she was going to be.

"What are you laughing at?" Percy asked as a smile of his own tugged at his lips. They decided to go to the back of the school since the front was way too crowded, and Annabeth had been bombarded with enough questions after meeting most of Percy's friends.

Most of them were shocked to see her, others instantly started blabbing on about embarrassing stories of Percy, which he resented, but Annabeth found it hilarious.

"You're a dork," Annabeth commented, earning a pout from her childish boyfriend.

"Am not!"

"You are too!"

Percy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest which caused Annabeth to laugh loudly. He knew he couldn't win an argument with her.

"I'm really glad you're here," Percy said, this time in all seriousness. Annabeth smiled fondly at him as a light blush rested on her cheeks.

"I'm glad I'm with you," she said, and this time Percy was the one to blush. He laced his fingers through hers and grinned.

He leaned his forehead against hers and they stayed like that for just a few moments. Annabeth could never get enough of his eyes, and she felt like she was drowning in them every time she looked at them.

"I love you," he breathed out, and just those three words sent Annabeth's heart racing to probably an unhealthy speed. A smile forced its way onto her face as she looked at him.

"I love you, too," she said, and gods, she did. She felt like her heart would burst, and she's never felt anything like this for anyone else before. Shit, she had it bad.

Percy interrupted her thoughts with a chaste kiss to the lips, sending her thoughts spiraling, and soon all she could focus on was his lips.

"Guys! I found them!" someone said, interrupting the couple's kiss. Annabeth and Percy pulled away from each other, laughing slightly before turning to see who their intruder was.

"Leo!" Annabeth exclaimed when she saw her friend, before jumping up and racing over to him. She tackled him in a hug since she hasn't seen him also since July, when she left camp to go back to California.

"Hi Annabeth," Leo laughed when the daughter of Athena hugged him.

"I _told _you Leo went here," Percy said, who was now standing behind Annabeth.

Throughout the day, Piper and Jason were the only other two demigods that she had seen in the school, but Percy had insisted that Leo, Frank, Hazel, _and _Nico all attended as well. Although they hadn't been at school that day, Annabeth figured Percy was pulling her leg, but now that Leo was there, she was ecstatic.

All of the demigods together. What could go wrong right?

Please note the sarcasm.

"Well then why didn't I see him?" Annabeth huffed and turned to her idiotic but loveable boyfriend.

"Chiron needed us at camp," Leo said nonchalantly. Annabeth was about to say something when Piper and Jason ran over to the trio.

"There you are!" Piper exclaimed, "we searched the whole school!"

"Yeah, they were a little bit _busy_," Leo said with a mischievous smirk pulling at his lips. Percy and Annabeth both turned deep shades of red as they glanced at each other.

"Ugh gross," Piper scowled, and Leo shot her a glare.

"Like you and fly boy haven't done anything," he teased, and this time Piper and Jason were the ones to blush.

"Anyways!" Annabeth said, interrupting the budding embarrassment, "what's up?"

"We just wanted to come talk to you guys. Since Annabeth's living here and everything, everyone misses you back at camp," Jason explained, and a warmth of home filled Annabeth's heart.

"Do you want to go visit?" Percy asked and looked down at her. Annabeth felt annoyed for a moment, considering she had so much homework and if she didn't, she would've been all for it. But apparently her teachers didn't care if it was her first day, she needed to catch up on the material like everyone else.

"I would, but I have so much homework tonight," Annabeth explained.

_And I have to deal with Skye_.

She didn't say her thoughts out loud, considering she didn't know if she should tell Percy or not. She didn't want to make his friendship with Skye awkward or anything and make Skye dislike her even more. She didn't even know if Skye was really mad at her, but she just assumed by the look she gave her after reuniting with Percy.

"Then this weekend," Piper suggested, "we'll all go."

Annabeth grinned from ear to ear and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love that."

"Great!" Leo said, "we'll talk to you guys later."

And with that, the three left, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone again. Annabeth turned around and lazily wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, causing him to smile.

"We should probably get going," he suggested, and she pouted, causing him to laugh.

"I don't wanna go home and do homework," she said and rested her head against his chest. He laughed loudly, his chest vibrating beneath her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth Chase?" he said, and earned a light slap on the arm in return.

"Hey! Doesn't mean I don't care about my studies, it just means I want to spend more time with you, you Seaweed Brain," she scolded, and Percy only laughed again before shutting her up with a quick kiss.

"I love you too, Wise Girl," he said, and Annabeth rolled her eyes before taking his hand and walking out to the front of the school.

The front of the school was less crowded now that most of the students had gone home or were at practice or clubs. Only a few stray students were walking towards their cars in the parking lots, or were walking home.

Annabeth almost dreaded going back to her aunt's house. How was she supposed to sleep in the same room as Skye knowing that she was dating her crush? Maybe the two of them would talk it out beforehand and Annabeth wouldn't feel as guilty as she did.

"Annabeth?" someone said, and Annabeth looked up from her fixed focus on the ground as she and Percy walked, hand-in-hand.

It was Fletcher. He was swinging his car keys around on his index finger and he grinned when he saw the pair.

"Hi Fletcher," Annabeth said. Percy looked back and forth between the two and got the same confused look on his face that Annabeth found annoying, but adorable.

"You two know each other?" Percy asked, and the cousins nodded.

"She's my cousin, bro," Fletcher laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Percy said, and continued to look back and forth between the two, "so when you said you were coming to New York to live with your cousins, your cousins are Fletcher and Skye Robertson?"

"Guilty," Annabeth said while shrugging slightly. She glanced nervously at her cousin while wondering if he knew about Skye's crush on Percy. If he did, she knew that he would never let her here the end of it.

"Dude you're dating my cousin," Fletcher pointed out and then gave Percy a friendly pat on the back, "maybe one day we'll be related."

Percy laughed, and just the sound of his laugh warmed Annabeth's heart. She liked California, but New York was _so _much better. Mostly because of her friends here, and especially Percy.

"I didn't know you two were friends," Annabeth said, and the two boys nodded.

"Just like how I didn't know you two were cousins?" Percy said and raised his eyebrows at Annabeth, causing her to laugh.

"Why is it such a crime?" she laughed, "everyone seems so shocked like 'whoa you guys are cousins' yes we are cousins, I don't see what the big surprise is."

Percy chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm just messing with you, Wise Girl."

"Yeah, yeah," Annabeth grumbled and leaned into Percy's touch. She then looked up at Fletcher and instant thoughts of Skye filled her head.

"Hey Fletcher?" she said, and the blond boy's head shot up from his phone, "where's Skye?"

"Soccer practice," he said nonchalantly, "she'll be home around five. I'm going to head home now, if you want a ride, but I can see you're covered."

Annabeth blushed lightly and nodded before she and Percy waved goodbye to Fletcher.

"So you know Skye?" Annabeth asked cautiously as she and Percy walked towards the parking lot. Annabeth didn't know that he drove, but apparently he did. How good was he? She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she got in shotgun anyways.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be as bad as flying on the back of a pegasus with him.

"Yeah, we're friends," Percy said casually, not thinking anything of it as he started the car. She felt silly for obsessing so much over it. She figured it was just because she felt guilty for crushing her cousin's crush.

She shouldn't be obsessing over something so silly, and it wasn't that she was threatened, she wasn't threatened at all; it was just…awkward.

"Do you wanna go to my place or yours?" Percy asked as he pulled out of the school parking lot, going a little too fast for Annabeth's liking.

"Doesn't matter," Annabeth said, "although I would like to see Sally."

Annabeth hasn't seen Sally Jackson in what seemed like forever. Of course they saw her when they came back from the Giant War, but that had been ages ago. Or it seemed like ages ago.

Percy cracked her a grin and turned down the road towards his apartment.

"My house it is."

The sweet smell of cookies filled Annabeth's nose as she stepped inside of Percy's cozy apartment. It was warm and felt like home, and she felt like she could just curl up in a blanket and fall asleep on the couch if she wanted to.

"Mom!" Percy called, "I'm home!"

"Okay honey!" Sally called back.

"I brought a friend!" Percy said as he and Annabeth kicked off their shoes by the door.

"Oh lovely! I made some cookies if you two are-"

She was cut off when the couple walked in through the doorway to the kitchen, and joy instantly filled her face.

"Annabeth!" she exclaimed and ran over to hug the girl. Annabeth smiled widely as she hugged her, already feeling a sense of home. She's never had a good motherly figure in her life, and if she were to pick someone, Sally would be the closest thing to it.

"It's so lovely to see you!" Sally said and then instantly scrambled to move cooking ingredients off of the counters and chairs.

"Please sit!" she said and Annabeth smiled gently.

"Don't go out of your way for me, Sally. I'm alright," she assured. Percy walked over to the kitchen table and snatched up a blue chocolate chip cookie and stuffed it in his face.

"Percy, your manners," Sally scolded, and Percy shrugged before grabbing another one.

Boys will be boys.

"So how are you dear?" Sally asked when she was finally done scrambling to clean the kitchen as much as she could, and realized that scolding Percy was useless. Annabeth didn't want to intrude and make her feel worried about the house, so a pang of guilt hit her in the heart. But she knew that Sally didn't mind, although it still made Annabeth feel strange.

"I'm alright. And yourself?" Annabeth asked.

"I've been okay. It's better having Percy around now," Sally said and smiled at her son who had finally left the cookies and had joined the other two.

Percy grinned, a few pieces of chocolate chips were in his teeth and Annabeth burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Percy whined, and she shook her head.

"Your teeth, Seaweed Brain," she said. Percy rushed out of the kitchen towards the bathroom down the hall. Sally turned to Annabeth and they both laughed lightly as a groan emitted from the bathroom.

"Mom! You could've told me!"

"Sorry honey," Sally laughed when Percy came back into the kitchen.

"Anyways, Mom is it okay if Annabeth and I go work on homework?" Percy asked.

"Oh of course, honey," Sally said.

Annabeth gave Percy a weird look, considering why he would want to do homework, but she didn't say anything until they were out of the kitchen and sitting in the living room.

"Alright, spill," Percy said once Annabeth sat down on the couch next to him.

"What?" she said, staring at him with confusion written on her face.

"Something's bothering you," he said, his face completely stern, "I can tell."

Skye instantly filled Annabeth's mind, and she wondered if it was really affecting her that much that she was acting differently. Was she feeling that guilty?

"Nothing's wrong," she assured, not wanting to drag Percy into the drama that was bound to happen. He didn't need that type of stress in his life, and Annabeth wanted to keep him away from it as much as possible.

She knew how catty girls can get, and she still wasn't sure of how Skye would react. She hasn't seen her since this afternoon in Calculus, and even then she didn't speak to her.

"Wise Girl," Percy said, his eyes bearing into hers, "tell me."

Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes scanned his face, realizing that he wasn't going to give this up anytime soon. She sighed and glanced towards the window and then back to Percy who still had his eyes on her.

"It's Skye," she said, and Percy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Skye? Robertson?"

Annabeth nodded, and all different types of scenarios filled her brain of what could happen tonight. Some of them definitely irrational for a child of Athena, like the one where Skye kicked her out of the house and the only other family she had left wanted nothing to do with her.

"What about her?" Percy asked gently. His tone was so gentle Annabeth wanted to close her eyes and listen to him talk until she fell asleep.

"She likes you," Annabeth said, and looked up to see his reaction, "apparently it's this _huge _crush. I don't know. I'm just worried about how I'm going to handle it tonight."

Percy chewed on his lip, as if he were thinking of what to say. His eyes _still _never left hers, and for some reason it comforted her. As strange as it sounds, it did. She couldn't read the emotion on his face, but it didn't seem to be a negative one, so maybe that was a positive.

"Hm," was all he said.

Annabeth stared at him, waiting for more, but nothing came.

"Hm?" she repeated, and Percy looked out the window and then back at her.

"Well, that's kind of a surprise that she likes me," he said while rubbing the back of his neck, and Annabeth wanted to roll her eyes for his obliviousness, "but I think you'll handle the situation fine, Wise Girl. Just explain everything to her and I'm sure she'll understand."

Annabeth sighed and nodded. Easier said than done.

"I hope so," she murmured and rested her head against Percy's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

It was hard enough Skye was her cousin, but now she had to live with her too.

She could only hope that the best turned out for their confrontation later that night.

**Hii okay sorry for this chapter. It was boring I know I'm sorry, but I planned on doing it as Skye and Annabeth's conversation, but I'm not feeling too great and just blah, I'm sorry. I hope you liked the Percabeth fluff at the beginning; I liked writing that, it was cute. :)**

**Thanks for reading :) xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	5. Chapter 5

**By the way, Fletcher and Skye are both sixteen as of right now, but eventually they turn seventeen throughout the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the cover picture**

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth knew she shouldn't feel as nervous as she did, but her hands practically trembled when she attempted at opening the door to her cousins' apartment with the spare key her aunt had given her.

Percy had driven her back around ten minutes ago and he asked if she wanted him to come up with her, but she decided that it was probably a better idea that Skye _didn't _see them together. It was around four-thirty so Skye wouldn't be home yet.

"I'm back!" she called as she stepped into the house.

"Hi Annabeth!" Aunt Ronnie said from the den. She was sitting at one of the wooden desks with a pair of reading glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She was staring intently at the computer screen, so Annabeth figured it'd be better not to bother her.

"I'll be upstairs, Aunt Ronnie," Annabeth said.

"Okay dear."

Annabeth walked up the stairs and turned down the hall towards Skye's- well now it was both their room.

She glanced into Fletcher's room and saw his head ducked over his desk as he wrote frantically in his notebook.

"Hi Fletch," Annabeth greeted.

"Hey."

She could tell he was too occupied to hold a conversation, so she let it drop and walked into her and Skye's room. She dropped her bag on the end of her bed and sat down after kicking her shoes off.

She glanced at the clock on Skye's bedside table and let out a soft breath. She'd be home in a half hour, so Annabeth took this time to start some of the overload of homework her teachers had assigned.

She opened up the Calculus textbook that her teacher had given her during class and began working on the problems.

Percy had always said that she gets lost in her own thoughts whenever she's studying or thinking, and Annabeth never thought it was true, until she realized how much time had actually passed when she heard the front door open from downstairs.

Skye was home.

Annabeth swallowed and chewed on her bottom lip as Skye came silently up the stairs. She entered the room solemnly, her eyes glancing up only once to spot Annabeth.

"Hi," Annabeth greeted.

"Hey," Skye said back. Annabeth closed her textbook and stood up from the bed. Skye was untying her shoes, but didn't say anything else.

"Can I talk to you?" Annabeth said while continuing to chew on her lip. Skye looked up from her focus on her shoes and stared at her cousin.

"Sure?" she said while kicking off her boots, "what's up?"

She turned to Annabeth and raised her eyebrows at her, as if nothing were wrong. Annabeth had expected her to either be angry with her, or maybe even sad, but she seemed completely fine.

"Uh, well you just seemed a little upset when you saw Percy and I together," she started, not completely sure what to say other than try to get to the root of this whole situation. Skye continued to stare at Annabeth as if she expected her to say more.

"Yeah?" she finally said, and Annabeth bit her lip while nodding.

"I don't know, I just got the feeling you were avoiding me all day," she said and shrugged lightly, avoiding her eyes from Skye.

What bothered Annabeth the most was that Skye didn't say anything after that, but she didn't deny it either.

"I don't know what you're getting at, Annabeth," Skye finally spoke, her voice completely monotone as if she were hiding something stronger behind it.

"I just want to know if you have a problem with me and Percy being together, because that's what it felt like today," Annabeth explained, turning her gaze back to Skye. Skye stood up now, and her eyes bore into Annabeth's, as if she were searching for something.

"I don't have a problem with it, Annabeth," Skye continued, "you're my friend. Percy's my friend. I'm happy you're together."

_Liar_.

Annabeth could see right through the façade she was putting up. The pain was obvious in her eyes, and Annabeth didn't know how big her crush was on Percy, but she was obviously hurt.

"Someone told me you had a crush on Percy so I just thought-"

"Annabeth," Skye said, cutting her off, "I _used _to like Percy. That was a while ago though. I'm over it now, seriously don't worry."

Annabeth stared at her cousin, skeptical of her response. Skye put on the fakest smile Annabeth has ever seen (and she's seen quite a few), and then turned around to grab a book out of her bag.

"Okay…" Annabeth said uneasily before turning to go back to her homework.

To say that dinner that night was awkward would be an understatement.

Skye sat opposite to Annabeth, while Fletcher sat next to her and Aunt Ronnie sat beside Annabeth.

The girls didn't speak to each other, mostly because Skye was hurt, and Annabeth was frustrated. Annabeth felt silly, fighting over a boy, who was her own boyfriend in the first place, with her cousin, and even though Skye had insisted that she didn't like Percy anymore, Annabeth could see otherwise.

"Mom you know my friend Percy, right?" Fletcher asked.

_Oh gods. _

Annabeth twirled her food around on her plate and glanced up towards Fletcher, hoping that he would shut his mouth before he made the situation worse.

Skye on the other hand, continued twirling her food around, not even acknowledging the fact that Fletcher was speaking.

"Yes," her aunt said, before taking a bite of the chicken.

"Did you know he's Annabeth's boyfriend?"

_Ugh_.

Annabeth's cheeks reddened, and her eyes quickly went to Skye who was biting so hard on her bottom lip, Annabeth expected it to bleed.

"Oh really?" Aunt Ronnie exclaimed and looked at Annabeth who wished to disappear at that very moment.

"Yeah!" Fletcher laughed and took a bite out of his dinner. Annabeth shot him a glare of daggers before glancing back to Skye, whose face was contorted in a way that made it look like she was about to cry.

"Can I be excused?" Skye said suddenly, and Annabeth watched her the entire time she stood up and put her plate away before heading upstairs.

"What's her problem?" Fletcher asked before stuffing his face with chicken.

"May I be excused too?" Annabeth asked, and Aunt Ronnie gave her a look.

"Is everything alright?" her aunt questioned and Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, I just think that I need to talk to Skye about something," she explained. She didn't know whether their second confrontation would be as bad as the first, but the pang of guilt in her heart made her feel like she had to go talk to Skye.

As Annabeth made her way up the stairs, she heard soft crying coming from the bathroom. She sighed and ran her hands through her curly hair before knocking on the door.

"Skye?" Annabeth said softly. More crying emitted from behind the door, and she felt like she was the worst person in the world. It wasn't her fault she was dating Percy and it wasn't her fault that Skye had a crush on him, but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Skye, come on, open the door," Annabeth continued.

"Go away," Skye called back through a fit of sniffles.

"Please open the door," Annabeth said again, refusing to leave with her cousin in this state. There were a few moments of silence, and the sound of someone shuffling around in the bathroom, before the door swung open. Skye stood in front of Annabeth with the same fake smile plastered on her face as she did earlier.

"What's up?" she said, and kept averting her eyes from Annabeth's gaze. Annabeth could see the red puffiness of her eyes, and if she even tried to cover up the fact that she was crying, Annabeth would be able to prove her wrong.

"Skye, if this is about Percy-"

"I told you, I don't like him anymore," Skye snapped. Annabeth was taken aback by her harsh tone, and realization came over Skye as she realized her tone.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I really don't like him anymore. Seriously."

"Skye, you were _crying_," Annabeth said, as desperation filled her voice. She needed some sort of resolution to this conflict, and she wouldn't be able to sleep if she knew that Skye had lied about being okay when she really wasn't.

"No I wasn't," Skye said, and pushed past her cousin.

"I _heard _you," Annabeth said while following her into their bedroom, "and your makeup is a little runny."

Skye glanced in the mirror that was on the back of her door before cursing under her breath.

"I'm fine, Annabeth," she continued, and Annabeth frowned.

"I'm sorry about Percy, okay, really I am, but you don't have to lie to cover it up," she protested, "you don't have to pretend it's okay when it's not."

Annabeth has seen plenty of heroes in the past, herself included, who have tried to cover up their weak side with lies and fake smiles, and she absolutely resented it. She always needed some time to herself to just break down and cry once in a while.

Skye stared at her, not moving or saying a word, her eyes were still red and puffy and small marks of mascara were on her cheeks.

"I really like him," she murmured, her chin trembling as she spoke, and another wave of guilt washed over Annabeth. She walked over to her cousin and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Skye. I am," she spoke softly, "I don't really know what to say in this situation."

She never thought that she'd be in this scenario before. Sure, she's comforted friends in the past who have gone through heartbreak, but she never imagined she'd be comforting her cousin from the heartbreak from her own boyfriend.

It was strange.

"It's not your fault," Skye mumbled, and turned so Annabeth wouldn't see the tear that ran down her cheek.

Annabeth reached forward and gave her a hug, which her cousin reluctantly took. When she pulled away, she was confused to see the look of hurt change to anger on Skye's face.

"Why are you comforting me anyways?" she demanded, "I don't need some pity party."

"Skye I-"

"Forget it Annabeth, you get the guy, cool whatever," Skye hissed, and turned on her heel.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth demanded as she walked after her cousin into the hallway.

"It just makes sense of why you'd come here," Skye laughed, but there was a cruelty behind her laugh.

"And that would be?"

"Percy of course! You don't care about us, you don't care about my feelings. You're just glad to be able to have him and rub him in my face."

"Skye that's not-"

"Just forget it," she said and then turned to look at Annabeth, "do me a favor, and leave me alone."

And with that, she stormed down the stairs, past a very confused Fletcher. Annabeth's jaw dropped slightly as she stood in the hallway, replaying the events that just happened. Why would Skye even think that?

How was Annabeth supposed to know that she even had a crush on Percy? She didn't even know she was going to the same school as him until yesterday!

"Uh Annabeth?" Fletcher said while coming up the stairs slowly, "what was that about?"

Annabeth ran her hands through her hair and shook her head, as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"Skye likes Percy?" he confirmed while raising his eyebrows at Annabeth. She nodded and continued to chew on her lip.

"Oh shit," Fletcher said, and looked back at the stairs where his sister walked away angrily, "talk about awkward."

Annabeth nodded again and groaned loudly.

How did she get in this mess in only her second day of living here?

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise more drama will happen in the next few chapters I promiseee. What'd you think of their confrontation? **

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in a while I've been extremely busy with school and ugh I'm sorry so here's the next chapter! And oh my gosh over 100 reviews thank you so much I really appreciate it. Enjoy (:_

_Also thank you to We're All Okay for the idea that I based this chapter off of!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the cover picture_

**Chapter 6**

**Skye**

Skye paced back and forth in her room angrily, her heart was hammering against her chest as she did so. Annabeth was downstairs eating breakfast, so Skye took this as her time to finally let all of the angry feelings she was holding back.

It wasn't _fair_. Why did Annabeth get Percy? Of all people? Her freaking cousin who lives on the other side of the country?

"Ugh!" she groaned in exasperation. She had a crush on Percy for how long? She didn't even know, it's been so long. And all of a sudden her _cousin _swoops in and takes her from him? No, it's just not fair.

Skye was so focused on her mini tantrum that she didn't notice Fletcher poke his head in the doorway.

"Uh, Skye?" he asked and stepped uneasily into her room.

"_What?_" Skye demanded and turned to look at her brother angrily. Fletcher frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're ridiculous," he said with an eye roll that was so obvious they could probably see it in China.

"What are you talking about?" Skye asked while eyeing her brother down. He stepped closer to her, his eyes narrowing at her as he did so and Skye was ready to explode in his face.

"This whole feud with Annabeth, it's _stupid_. You need to get over it. For Christ's sake they're _dating_ and I swear if you even try to break them up-"

"Just shut up, Fletcher," Skye said and pushed past her brother. She didn't need a lecture from him, and she sure as hell wasn't going to stick around for one.

She heard him mutter something under his breath, but she continued walking, and stormed down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Annabeth was putting her lunch in her backpack. She looked up uneasily when Skye bounced down the stairs, but Skye looked straight past her and walked into the kitchen.

She didn't care if she was being a bitch; she wasn't going to give Annabeth the satisfaction of making her crumble.

"Skye-"

"I'm late," Skye said, cutting off her cousin and grabbing her bag. She quickly pushed past her as well and made sure to slam the door behind her.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth sighed when the door slammed shut, and went back to getting her backpack ready. Annabeth didn't know what to do. Skye wouldn't listen to her no matter what she did, so she was starting to give up on trying.

Fletcher came down the stairs after his sister was gone and gave Annabeth an apologetic smile.

"She'll get over it," he assured. Annabeth huffed and hulled her bag onto her shoulder before pursing her lips together. She looked at Fletcher and shrugged.

"I don't know at this point," she said. It had been a week since her threatening encounter with Skye, after she had been crying in the bathroom, and since then the two girls haven't spoken.

"Don't worry," Fletcher said and grabbed his own bag from by the door, "Percy's crazy about you."

Annabeth smiled warmly at her cousin and opened the door for the two of them. She had assumed Skye would walk since she wasn't going with them.

"It's not Percy I'm worried about," she sighed as Fletcher closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Wise Girl," Percy greeted while coming up behind Annabeth when she was at her locker. She jumped, slightly startled and grinned at him.<p>

"You need to stop sneaking up on me," she said and placed her arms loosely around his neck. He grinned, his green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"But it's fun," he pouted, and Annabeth shook her head before leaning forward to kiss him lightly. When she pulled away, she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, and when she glanced over, of course it was Skye.

"What is it?" Percy asked, noticing the sudden change in his girlfriend. Annabeth smiled weakly at him before glancing back at Skye who was glaring at her. It made her uncomfortable, to say the least, that she had to sleep in the same room as that girl.

"Nothing," she assured Percy before turning back to look at where Skye was, but now she was gone. Percy frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together as he looked at Annabeth.

"It's obviously something," he said while tightening his grip around her waist.

"It's just Skye," Annabeth mumbled and rested her head against Percy's shoulder. He sighed, and Annabeth could practically hear the hesitation in his breath, like he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say.

"She's still upset about us?" Percy asked softly while leaning his head against Annabeth's.

"Yep," Annabeth mumbled, and wished she could stay like that forever, just wrapped up in each other's arms, but unfortunately the bell rang, and they had to separate.

"Don't worry, Annabeth," Percy said and smiled at her, "she can't go anywhere near us."

Just his smile made Annabeth feel ten times better than she did before. She swears that boy's smile is contagious because as soon as he smiled, she just had to as well.

"I hope so," Annabeth said and then he wrapped her in a big hug.

"Come on, we need to get to class," he said and kissed her head as they headed off to their next class.

**Skye**

Skye felt like her heart was being poked with a metal rod as she stared at the couple in the cafeteria during lunch. They were sitting with Piper, Jason, Rachel, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and even that quiet kid Nico, and all acting like they've known each other for years.

"Skye? Are you okay?" Skye's friend, Katy asked. Her friends were all chatting away about what they were wearing to the dance at the end of the month, but Skye wasn't listening. Her eyes were focused on Annabeth and Percy who were laughing and talking, and occasionally Percy would surprise Annabeth with a kiss.

She hated the feeling of jealousy, but it was burning a hole in her chest.

"I'm good," Skye assured her friend and continued looking on in what felt like hatred.

She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to stand this.

* * *

><p>After school, Annabeth went over to Percy's house (which Skye wasn't happy about) and Skye luckily had soccer to distract herself from the anger boiling up. She figured if she couldn't take her anger out on Annabeth, might as well take it out on the opposing soccer team.<p>

It just wasn't _fair_. That's all Skye could think about. It wasn't fair, dammit! She felt like someone was squeezing her heart and it killed.

That night, when Skye finally got home, they had started dinner without her. Ouch, that hurt. Now she was being replaced by Annabeth in her own house.

Great.

"Hi honey," her mother greeted her.

"Hi," Skye said softly and glanced at the table which had pizza on it. Annabeth and Fletcher were talking on about some class they had together, and Skye rolled her eyes before heading upstairs.

"Skye? Aren't you going to eat?" her mother called, completely oblivious to the tension between the two girls.

"Lost my appetite," Skye mumbled before finally reaching her room. She had enough of her heart being toyed with and now she was being replaced as a daughter and a sister. She flopped onto her bed, feeling a feeling of absolute dread before a single tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

><p>That night, Skye was lying awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was around two in the morning and she couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat. She couldn't function properly, and she just wanted to cry, but she was pretty sure she had no tears left. Annabeth had tried talking to her that night after dinner, but Skye shunned her completely and went to take a shower instead.<p>

Suddenly, she heard stirring come from Annabeth's bed, and she glanced over at her cousin who she secretly dreaded seeing. Well, she wasn't doing too great of a job keeping it a secret.

She deemed her cousin's strange movements as nothing and tried closing her eyes to get some sleep when she heard a loud whimper come from her cousin. She frowned and opened her eyes to glance over at Annabeth.

By now, she was full out sobbing from her side of the room, her bed practically shaking.

"Annabeth?" Skye asked nervously as she stared at her cousin who was breaking down. Her eyes were closed tightly as sobs racked her body and she was shaking like a wet dog.

"Annabeth?" Skye said again, "what's wrong?"

"No!" Annabeth cried, hugging her arms to her chest tightly, "you can't take him from me!"

And that's when Skye realized she was dreaming, well having a nightmare more supposedly. Skye did the only thing she could think of doing, even if it pained her in the process. She picked up her phone and called Percy.

"Hello?" he answered groggily in the other end of the line. Just the sound of his voice sent Skye's stomach fluttering with butterflies, but she scolded herself by thinking of Annabeth and how distressed she was.

"Percy? It's Skye," Skye said quickly.

"Oh," he said, his sleep still taking over his voice, "why are you calling at two in the morning?"

Skye chewed on her bottom lip, and glanced over at her shaking cousin who was still very much asleep.

"It's Annabeth, you need to get over here right away," she said nervously. She didn't know what to do in this situation, and she figured the "he" in Annabeth's dream was Percy.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked nervously, now more fully awake.

"I think she's having a bad dream, I don't know, she's crying in her sleep," Skye said.

"I'll be right there," he said and then hung up. Skye sighed and put her phone down. She didn't know what to do, and she felt so useless. Annabeth was rocking back and forth in her bed, crying over and over 'No please! Come back to me!'.

As much as Skye resented her, it broke her heart to see her cousin this distressed.

_Hurry up, Percy_.

Skye's phone went off and she glanced at the text that read from Percy. He was here. She quickly jumped out of bed and raced downstairs to let him in. When she opened the door she saw Percy in baggy sweatpants, and dark blue hoodie. His hair was messy, as if he just rolled out of bed, which he probably did, and he looked at Skye nervously.

"Where is she?" he asked worriedly.

"Upstairs," Skye said, and moved out of the way so he could get to the stairs. She closed the door behind him and then followed him back into their room, trying not to wake Fletcher and her mom in the process.

Percy took one look at Annabeth and raced over to her, before kneeling at her side. He placed his hands gently on her side and shook her lightly.

"Annabeth, hey, shh, it's okay," he said quietly. Skye closed the door gently, so they could be as quiet as possible and walked over to her bed silently as she watched the events unfold in front of her.

Annabeth jolted awake, and she was breathing heavily. Sweat beaded her forehead and she stared at Percy with wide eyes.

"Percy!" she breathed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Percy hugged her back and buried his face in her hair as she buried hers in his neck.

"It's okay, it was just a dream, I'm here now," he said softly.

"It was awful," Annabeth sobbed, and started shaking again, "they killed you!"

"Shh, I'm okay, I'm right here," Percy assured her and held her closer. Skye stared at them, her mouth parted slightly. Who killed him? She let out a breath and lay down on her bed.

"It was just a dream," Percy assured Annabeth again, and she nodded shakily. Annabeth then glanced over at Skye once she was calmer.

"Did you call him?" she asked softly. Skye nodded, although she didn't know if she could see her in the dark.

"Thank you," Annabeth breathed.

"You're welcome," Skye whispered, and then turned on her side, so her back was facing the pair. Percy had crawled into the bed next to Annabeth when she begged him to stay, and he was holding her closely. Skye sighed as she heard his soft whispers to Annabeth, trying to calm her down as much as he could.

She didn't know what was causing these nightmares for Annabeth, or why Percy seemed so trained in helping her as if he had done it many times before, but whatever it was, they needed each other, and Skye couldn't take that away from them.

As much as it killed her.

**Sorry for the short chapter I was kind of rushing. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Any thoughts? **

**Thanks for reading (: xx**

**~stay beautiful~ **


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the late update! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was slightly startled when she woke up with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, until the memories from the previous night fluttered into her mind. Although the nightmares were rather unpleasant, having Percy there managed to calm her thoughts completely.

His scent filled her nose and she managed to turn around in his arms so she was nestled into his chest. As usual, he was sound asleep, snoring softly, but Annabeth didn't mind. She felt safe, right then and there, being able to make sure that he _was _there and he _was _next to her.

She shuddered slightly at the remembrance of her nightmares.

_They had been running through Tatarus, and right before they got onto the elevator doors that brought them back to their friends, Percy stopped. Annabeth had screamed for him to come, but he looked at her with watery tears and shook his head. _

"_I can't leave Bob and Damasen," he had cried, "go Wise Girl! Get back to the others!"_

"_Not without you!" she cried, shaking her head with tears, but before Percy could respond, a monster raced up to him and grabbed him, ripping him away from her, and leaving her all alone as the only person who meant the most to her was pulled away._

Annabeth felt her heart quicken its pace as she thought of the dream that had seemed so real, that had made her so worried that she would lose Percy, but when she looked up at his peaceful sleeping face next to hers, she let out a soft sigh of relief.

To her surprise, Percy opened and eye, and smiled sweetly at her.

"Morning," he grumbled, his voice was raspy with sleep. Annabeth smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"Hi," she said softly, and glanced at the poster of One Direction on the wall. One Direction? She wasn't a huge fan of them, so why were they in her cabin…

Wait.

Annabeth shot up and glanced over at the empty bed on the other side of the room, and her face paled. She had completely forgotten she was in her cousins' house, and sharing a room with her cousin who happened to have a crush on her boyfriend.

"Shit, Percy!" Annabeth hissed and pushed him, a little too harshly and he tumbled off of the bed.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, "what was that for?"

Annabeth stifled a laugh as she looked at him on the ground, but recomposed herself quickly.

"Skye saw us," she hissed, "what if she-"

Suddenly, Fletcher walked into the room, cutting Annabeth off.

"Hey Annabeth I-"

He froze when he saw a very confused Percy, who was most likely still half asleep, on the floor, and a very embarrassed Annabeth.

"Oh my god did I just walk in on you guys doing it?" Fletcher cried while covering his eyes, "that's disgusting!"

"No you idiot!" Annabeth hissed and threw a pillow at her blond cousin, "it's not what it looks like."

"What is happening?" Percy asked while rubbing his head which he hit on the floor. Annabeth glanced in guilt at him and made a reminder to apologize later.

"That's what they all say, Annie," Fletcher laughed, and she boiled with anger at the nickname. The smug grin on his face confirmed his amusement with the situation, although Annabeth didn't find it funny at all. What if her aunt kicked her out of the house?

"I had a nightmare last night and I called Percy because I needed him, and then he fell asleep here," Annabeth explained quickly, glancing nervously behind her cousin, hoping that her aunt wouldn't come up. She had figured Skye must've already seen the two together, so she wasn't as worried about that.

Fletcher must have seen the nervousness in Annabeth's voice, or maybe it was the fact that she had dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, but the smirk wiped cleanly off of his face.

"Alright," he said and then glanced at Percy who was now looking around in confusion. Fletcher laughed.

"So why is Percy on the floor?"

"She pushed me!" Percy cried, and Annabeth laughed lightly, still happy that her nightmare hadn't been anywhere near to the truth. She had her Seaweed Brain, he was right next to her.

Well, next to her on the floor.

"Was your nightmare that bad?" Fletcher asked while raising an eyebrow back at Annabeth. She grimaced and nodded. Percy crawled back onto the bed next to her and buried his face in the pillow. She smiled lightly at his childish ways.

Fletcher pursed his lips together and then he smiled.

"Well, if you guys are hungry, Mom went out to go grocery shopping so you probably have time to eat and get Percy out of here before she gets home," he said and gave them a quick wink before walking out of the room to leave the couple alone.

Annabeth sighed in relief, still slightly mortified that her cousin had thought he walked in on them doing it, but still relieved it wasn't her aunt.

"Get up, Percy," Annabeth laughed when he pulled her down to cuddle her.

"No," he groaned, "I'm tired and you're warm."

Annabeth smiled as he curled into her chest. She played with his dark hair and kissed the top of his head as he lulled softly back to sleep.

But then the sound of the front door opening, made Annabeth's heart stop.

Her aunt was back.

"Okay, Percy, I love you and all, but you really gotta go," she said quickly. Percy opened his eyes, and for a moment Annabeth was mesmerized by them, until she heard her aunt announce that she was home from downstairs.

"Is that your aunt?" he asked and Annabeth nodded quickly. She glanced around the room, wondering where she could find her not-so-tiny boyfriend, when her eyes fell on the window.

No, she wasn't going to push him out of the apartment through a window, but there was a fire escape. She quickly hopped out of the bed and towards the window before opening it rapidly.

The sound of her aunt's footsteps padded up the stairs, and Percy hopped out of the window and onto the fire escape.

"I'll see you at school," he whispered and gave her a chaste kiss before she closed the window, hoping he'd get out of sight quickly.

Just in time too.

"Oh good morning, Annabeth," her aunt greeted and smiled warmly at her from the doorway.

"Hi, Aunt Ronnie," Annabeth smiled.

"Oh dear, it's warm in here, you girls should really open a window!" Aunt Ronnie said and made her way over to the window.

"It's okay," Annabeth tried to say quickly, but her aunt was already at the window. Annabeth held her breath as she looked out at the fire escape, but there was no sign of Percy, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"There," her aunt said and smiled, "much better. Now come downstairs for breakfast, you must be hungry."

"Okay," Annabeth said and waited a moment for her to leave before glancing back out the window.

She glanced at the clock and realized that there was only twenty minutes before they left for school, and she cursed under her breath before grabbing her suitcase and pulling out some clothes. She threw on a pair of jeans, converse, and an owl t-shirt. She left her hair in its natural state before racing downstairs.

Fletcher was sitting at the kitchen counter munching away at his cheerios when he spotted Annabeth. He grinned and pushed his bowl aside before looking at her.

"So did she catch you?" he asked and raised a curious eyebrow at her. Annabeth smiled and shook her head.

"Nope."

"Good," he laughed, "she would _not _have been happy."

"I realize," Annabeth said.

At school, Piper was the first one to greet Annabeth, but the events from last night made Annabeth a little groggier than she had intended.

"Whoa, you look tired," Piper pointed out after walking up to her blonde friend. Annabeth gave her a look.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," she mumbled, and Piper laughed. Annabeth wasn't known for being sassy, that was more of her idiotic boyfriend, but he was starting to rub off on her.

"Percy told us about almost getting caught this morning," Piper laughed as the two girls headed towards their lockers. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled.

"He would."

Piper laughed and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a piercing scream from the distance.

The two girls exchanged looks nervously before looking around at the confused faces from other students sitting around the hallways.

"What was that?" Piper asked. Annabeth frowned and shook her head.

"I'm not sure…"

Suddenly, Leo and Jason came running around the corner, their eyes were wide and their faces were filled with concern. Annabeth's stomach filled with dread as she looked at the two.

"Piper, Annabeth," Jason breathed, "come quickly."

Annabeth glanced at her friends and gave one quick glance at the other students who had brushed off the scream as if it wasn't anything of concern.

Annabeth and Piper raced after Jason and Leo towards the cafeteria, and suddenly Percy filled Annabeth's mind and she grew nervous. Where was he?

Another piercing scream sent a sharp pain through her ears as they got closer to the cafeteria, and as they burst through the doors, Annabeth was shocked, to say the least.

Percy was standing on top of one of the tables with Riptide in his hand, fighting off some sort of monster. Annabeth's never seen it before in person, but she's read about the half-dragon, half-lion monster, and she knew it was venomous.

Hazel and Frank were standing behind the monster that stood a good ten feet tall over them and tried distracting it for Percy to get closer to it and kill it, but the monster had its mind set on one thing.

Skye.

Annabeth had to take a double take when she saw her cousin crouched in the corner, shaking in terror. The monster was trying to get closer to Skye, but Percy stood in its way, and was taunting it.

"What is that thing?!" Piper cried. The monster had a head of a dragon, and a body of a lion. It let out a loud piercing scream, and fire emitted from its nostrils.

"I don't know, but we're going to kill it," Annabeth said confidently. She raced over to Percy's side, and jumped up on the table.

"Annabeth!" Percy said while keeping his eyes on the monster in front of them, "what are you doing here?!"

"Helping you!" Annabeth said over the loud roars of the monster. Annabeth glanced over her shoulder at Skye who seemed to be paralyzed by fear. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were covered in mascara as if she had been crying.

"Leo!" Annabeth called as he, Jason, and Piper went to join in the fight, "get Skye out of here!"

"Roger that!" Leo said and raced over towards Skye.

The monster roared in anger as Leo reached Skye and tried lifting her to her feet, but she was trembling.

"Hey ugly!" Percy shouted, "over here!"

He hopped from table to table, gaining the monster's attention. Frank took out his bow and arrows and shot them multiple times at the monster's back, earning a very agitated roar from the beast.

Annabeth glanced over her shoulder as she and her friends circled the monster by now, each of them standing on top of some tables, besides the tables that were crushed underneath the monster.

Leo had ushered Skye out of the cafeteria, and Annabeth let out a sigh of relief before turning her attention back to the beast in front of her.

The monster lunged at Frank for shooting it in the back with his arrows, and Hazel jumped in the way; slashing her sword at its nose. That probably wasn't a good idea seeing as the monster breathed fire from it, and Annabeth saw it go to take a breath.

"Hey!" Annabeth shouted, "over here!"

The monster turned at Annabeth's voice and roared loudly before jumping after her.

"What is going on?!" Nico cried from behind Annabeth, and she was almost relieved to see the son of Hades joining them.

Unfortunately, the monster was not as relieved, and this time went for Nico.

Jason stepped in the way and used his powers to fly above the monster, earning its attention. Jason flew above the monster and managed to throw his sword at the forehead of the monster.

His sword landed right in the center of the monster's forehead and it roared loudly in irritation. It stumbled a few times before it let out one last breath of fire and slowly started to lose its balance.

"Duck!" Piper cried as the monster tumbled over and fell over limply.

Once the monster was on the ground, the demigods waited a few moments just to make sure it was really dead before Jason walked over to it to retrieve his sword.

"Yuck," he grumbled as goo dripped from the tip of his sword.

Leo and Skye walked back into the cafeteria, and to say that Skye looked shaken up was an understatement. Annabeth wondered what the Mist covered the monster to be.

"W-What was that thing?" Skye asked nervously while looking at the dead dragon-lion.

"It doesn't matter, it's dead now," Annabeth assured her.

"It was breathing fire!" Skye cried, and Annabeth's stomach dropped. She was pretty sure the Mist would cover the fire.

Unless…

"Uh guys!" Frank called over from besides the monster, "we have a problem!"

Annabeth glanced around at her fellow demigods and realized Percy was not among them.

Oh no.

Her heart sank as she raced over to Frank and Hazel who were leaning over Percy's limp body. There was a gash in his arm that was oozing purple goo, similar to the goo on the end of Jason's sword.

"What happened?" Annabeth cried while kneeling next to him and taking his clammy hand in hers. Her heart was hammering against her chest.

"When the monster fell, one of its scales flew off and cut him in the arm," Hazel explained. Piper, Jason, and Leo ran over as well, with Skye and Nico behind them.

"He needs to go to a hospital!" Skye cried, and she looked like she was about to pass out at the sight of Percy's arm.

"No," Annabeth mumbled, "he needs ambrosia. Jason! Do you have any?"

Jason fished into his pocket for a moment and Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she waited.

"Not much, but yeah I have some," he said and pulled out a few crumbled pieces of ambrosia.

"What is that?" Skye questioned nervously, but Annabeth shrugged her off. She opened Percy's mouth and quickly put the ambrosia on his tongue.

They all waited nervously for him to wake up, and luckily, he did. He woke up in the middle of taking a deep breath and looked around with wide eyes. Annabeth almost cried with happiness as the gash on his arm started to disappear.

"Percy, we were so worried," Annabeth said softly as she looked at him. His eyes were wide with wonder, and his face still seemed slightly pale.

And then he spoke. His voice was frail and fragile and he spoke three words that made Annabeth's heart tumble.

"Who are you?"

**Oops, sorry. I'm so sorry I haven't updating in so long **** I've been so busy and I'm really sorry. I'll update sooner don't worry **** So what do you think?**

**Also! Could you guys please check out my new story ****Princesses and Thieves**** ? It's about Percy and Annabeth where Annabeth is a princess and Percy is a thief and they fall in love yada yada. **

**It would mean a lot!**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but it keeps you on your toes (: _

_Also if you could check out my new story "Stolen Crowns" it would mean a lot (: _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Annabeth**

Annabeth frantically searched Percy's face, trying to find any sort of humor behind it. Maybe he was just joking, in some sick twisted way. But the way he looked at her, confirmed her fears.

"You don't know who I am?" Annabeth croaked out, trying to force herself not to cry. Especially not in front of Skye.

"No…" Percy said while furrowing his eyebrows at her. He seemed confused, and more confused than he usually was, which was saying something.

"Where am I?" Percy asked before Annabeth could say anything else. He looked around at everyone surrounding him and frowned.

"Who are you people? What's going on?"

He didn't know any of them. Annabeth's heart sank to the pit of her stomach as she knelt beside him. She felt like her heart was being ripped to shreds. Usually, Percy looked at her with love in his eyes, but now? There was nothing.

Nothing.

"You seriously don't remember us?" Jason asked while raising an eyebrow at his raven haired friend.

"I think I've established that," Percy said, and Annabeth refrained herself from snorting. Even though he didn't remember any of them, he still had the same sass.

"Come on, Perce. We have to take you somewhere," Leo said and walked over to behind Percy. Jason joined him as they lifted him to his feet.

"My name is Perce?" Percy asked and looked at the two boys who were helping him to his feet.

"Oh dear gods," Piper grumbled. Annabeth slowly rose to her feet, but didn't say a word. She felt numb inside. He didn't know who she was.

Again.

Wasn't once enough? She had already lost him, and now she was losing him again. And to what? A poisoned scale from a monster.

At least last time, he remembered who she was.

"Where are you taking him?" Skye asked, and Annabeth's eyes shot her cousin who was watching in confusion. Annabeth didn't blame her, she'd be confused too if she was just attacked by a giant monster for the first time and then witnessed a boy's arm healing after eating one bit of ambrosia.

"A camp," Leo answered before leading Percy past her. Annabeth glanced at her cousin out of the corner of her eye before following her friends.

Rachel suddenly ran up to them in the hallway, as Leo and Jason gripped Percy's arms, trying to keep him on track. He was blabbling on endlessly with questions and a small smile forced its way onto Annabeth's face.

Same old Seaweed Brain.

He just didn't remember her.

"Whoa," Rachel said, "what happened?"

"Monster attack," Leo answered, "we have to get Percy to camp. He doesn't remember anything."

"Even people?" Rachel confirmed and Leo nodded grimly.

"Yeah."

Rachel's eyes glanced in Annabeth's direction.

"Everyone?"

Annabeth turned away and tried avoiding looking at Percy. Leo followed Rachel's gaze and nodded once again. Rachel sighed and started walking with them.

Annabeth felt like her heart was crumbled to dust, and she did everything in her power not to look at Percy as the teenagers made their way through the school, trying not to be seen by any teachers who would yell at them to get to class. Annabeth didn't know how they were going to explain the crushed lunch tables in the cafeteria, but as long as they weren't here, it didn't matter.

"Hey!" someone said, and Annabeth hissed under her breath. They were caught.

"Where are you guys going?" the person asked and Annabeth looked up and her heart leaped. Fletcher.

"Hey Fletcher," Leo greeted and flashed a very charismatic grin, "we just have a school project to do in the library."

"No we don't," Skye said suddenly, and Annabeth cursed under her breath.

"_Yes _we do," Annabeth said through gritted teeth and glared at her cousin. Skye took the message and instantly shut her trap.

"In what subject?" Fletcher asked, brushing off Skye and Annabeth's little side conversation.

"Chemistry."

"English."

"History."

Everyone glanced at each other nervously as they all blurted out different subjects, and Annabeth glanced at her cousin, and she knew instantly their cover was blown.

"Where _are _we going anyways?" Percy said, completely oblivious to the stealthy manner they were trying to uphold, "what camp?"

"Camp?" Fletcher said and raised an eyebrow at the bunch, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," Piper said, "go back to class, Fletcher. We'll see you later."

Annabeth felt the effects of Piper's charmspeak, even on herself. After knowing Piper for so long, she was practically immune, but now she felt like she should go back to class.

"Okay," Percy said dumbly and started heading in another direction, but Jason grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't."

Fletcher looked at the group weirdly before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway, and the group seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go, before we run into someone else," Hazel said, and the group agreed before rushing for the doors. How a group of ten teenagers snuck out of a school in the middle of the morning, Annabeth didn't know. Once they were outside, Annabeth realized Skye hadn't been affected by Piper's charmspeak and she frowned at her cousin.

If she saw the monster, and could withstand Piper's charmspeak, that could only mean…

No. She couldn't have lived this long without being scented out by a monster. And besides, the charmspeak worked on Fletcher and they're twins. They have the same father.

But Annabeth's never met her uncle…

No. Impossible. A monster would have found them by now.

But one did…

"Annabeth," Piper said softly, breaking her of her thoughts. She rested a hand on Annabeth's shoulder gingerly and smiled sadly at her.

"Don't worry," she said, "we'll get Percy's memory back."

Annabeth smiled slightly, but it was forced. She was grateful to have a friend like Piper, especially now, but once her eyes landed on Percy once again who Jason, Leo, and Frank were all talking to, trying to job his memory, Annabeth's heart tumbled and crashed just like it did when she found out Percy was missing, all those months ago.

"I hope so," she said softly, and turned her gaze away from Percy, for it only hurt her more.

"We will," Piper said with such confidence that Annabeth almost agreed. But the image of Percy's face when he woke up was burned in Annabeth's mind, and how they way he looked at her, like she was just another stranger, broke her heart even more.

She sighed as she and Piper walked in silence, hanging her head low in frustration and sadness.

**Percy**

Why did the blonde girl look so sad? Percy turned to look over his shoulder and it looked like she was about to cry.

Did he do that?

He hoped he didn't.

He was trying to remember. Something. Anything. But nothing came. He didn't know who these people were, and the three boys who were claiming to be his friends didn't bring anything up that would help him.

Apparently his name was Percy Jackson. He gathered that much, and they were on their way to some camp to restore his memory, but Percy didn't know what this camp was, or where it was.

The blond boy's name was Jason, the curly haired boy's name was Leo, and the bigger boy's name was Frank. He tried to keep those names in his head as long as he could, but he kept getting distracted by the sad blonde girl behind him.

"What's her name?" he asked softly, interrupting some story the blonde boy, Jason, was telling.

"Who?" Jason asked, and Percy pointed to the blonde girl who was talking with the girl with the braid.

"Her," Percy said softly, his eyes lingering on the girl for a while. Her grey eyes shocked him, and they were filled with such a strong despair that it even made him sad. Jason and the other two boys looked uneasy for a moment before turning back to Percy.

"Annabeth," Frank answered.

Percy liked the way her name sounded. Annabeth. He smiled slightly, and for some reason his heart fluttered for a moment. Whoa, where did that come from? He glanced back at the girl, Annabeth, and watched her for a moment until she lifted her head.

Her grey eyes met his green ones, and Percy quickly turned away in embarrassment.

Why did he feel like he wanted to get to know her better?

**Annabeth**

Annabeth's heart skipped a few beats as her eyes met Percy's and she breathed in sharply when he turned away. His eyes were one of his best features and Annabeth felt like she could stare in them all day.

"Do you want to tell him that you're his girlfriend?" Piper asked softly, noticing the encounter between the two. Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip before shaking her head slowly.

"No," she said, and Piper stared at her with a strange look plastered on her face.

"No?"

"No."

"Why?" Piper asked softly.

"I don't want our love to be fake," Annabeth said with a shrug, "I want him to be with me because he wants to. Not because someone told him to."

Piper sighed and wrapped an arm around her friend.

"We'll get his memory back. And then he'll want to be with you more than anything."

Annabeth smiled lightly, but once again, it was forced.

* * *

><p>Halfway through their journey back to camp, Annabeth realized that Skye had been extremely quite the whole time. Maybe she was still trying to wrap her head around the events that had taken place not long before.<p>

Annabeth didn't blame her if she did.

They were getting closer to camp now, it was only a few more miles and then they'd be there, when Annabeth heard a rustle of leaves behind her and her heart skipped a few beats.

Not another monster.

She spun around, and jumped slightly when she saw, not a monster, but a dirty blond teenage boy, staring at her with a sheepish look on his face.

"Fletcher?" Annabeth asked and lowered the sword she had pulled out. The rest of the group stopped when they heard the conversation.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, and put her sword back at her side. Fletcher smiled sheepishly and glanced at the group.

"I knew you weren't going to tell me where you were going if I asked, so I followed you," he answered simply, and Annabeth frowned. She glanced at Piper who had the same look of confusion on her face.

Neither him, nor Skye, were affected by her charmspeak.

"Fair enough," Annabeth said, realizing that they'd just have to find out if they were demigods at camp. If they crossed the border, then their thoughts were confirmed.

"Come on, we have to get going," she instructed and Fletcher grinned before following them.

"Hey sis," he greeted Skye, who turned to look at him.

"Why did you follow us?" she asked, and Annabeth knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but they were begging for it.

"Why did you go with them?" Fletcher pressed, contradicting his sister.

"Because I was attack by this…by this thing!" Skye hissed, "it breathed fire, Fletcher."

Fletcher scoffed and pressed the back of his hand to Skye's forehead.

"I think you're a little delusional," he laughed, and Skye pushed him away while glaring at him.

"I'm not! Jason…he _flew _and they all had _swords_. Then when the monster died it hit Percy and poisoned him," Skye said frantically, "and they fed him something and he healed instantly! And now he doesn't have any memory and it's because of the poison."

Fletcher stared at his sister with an amused grin pulling at his lips and his eyebrows raised.

"That's quite a story, sis," he laughed, "but I think you're running a fever."

"Whatever," Skye scoffed, "don't believe me. But it happened."

Annabeth sighed and turned back her focus towards the trail in front of them. They were almost at Half-Blood Hill, she could sense it. She missed her home, she really did. She missed the dining hall, she missed Chiron, she missed Grover, and she even missed Clarisse. She missed the lake, the strawberry fields, and the arena.

But it wouldn't feel the same if Percy didn't know what any of it was.

After a few more minutes of walking, and a few more minutes of Annabeth trying to block out the conversation Percy was having with Leo, Frank, and Jason, they arrived at the hill.

"We're here," Rachel said, and the group started heading up the hill towards the gates. Annabeth glanced back at her cousins, wondering whether her assumptions would be confirmed.

Everyone passed with ease, and Annabeth glanced at her cousins who hastily followed. Once they stepped into the camp, Annabeth's throat clenched. Everyone, besides Percy who was looking around in awe of the camp, stared at the twins in shock.

Annabeth's thoughts had been confirmed.

Her two cousins were demigods.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter <strong>** but there will be more this weekend! **** Promise!**

**And please check out my story Stolen Crowns it would mean a lot!**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	9. Chapter 9

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter 9**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth stared at her cousins in shock, her mouth parted slightly, as they continued to look at the rest of them like they had grown two heads.

"What?" Fletcher asked, "why is everyone looking at us?"

"Come with us," Annabeth said sternly, "now."

"Uh… okay," Fletcher said and looked back at his sister nervously before the two of them followed Annabeth down to the Big House.

"Leo! Frank! Go help Percy!" Annabeth instructed, her voice quivering slightly when she spoke Percy's name, but she couldn't appear weak at her camp, she had to act like the leader she was, no matter how much her heart was breaking.

"What is this camp?" Skye asked as Annabeth led her two cousins towards the Big House to have a quick…chat.

"Camp Half-Blood."

**Percy**

Percy's eyes lingered on the blonde girl, Annabeth, for a few moments before he turned away and followed Leo and Frank away from the rest of the group.

"Where is she going?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her as she walked away with the two teenagers whom Percy didn't know. The stern look in Annabeth's eyes intrigued him, and he felt the urge to follow them.

"Don't worry about that," Frank said, with a slight smile on his face. A smile? Why was he smiling?

"Okay…" Percy said, and looked back at the girl who disappeared inside of a big blue barn house with the two others.

"We're going to help you gain your memory back," Leo said as the three boys walked through camp. A few people came up to them, greeting them, and a few slapped Percy on the back. Did he know these people?

"Jackson! You're back," a burly girl said while walking up to the trio. Her dark and mangled hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes were fierce.

"Uh Clarisse-" Frank tried to speak, but the girl's eyes were set on Percy.

"Who are you?" Percy spoke bluntly, avoiding Frank's warnings. The girl, Clarisse, Percy gathered, raised her eyebrows at him, and looked back and forth between Leo, Frank, and Percy in confusion.

"You're kidding," she said, but Percy's blank and confusion expression must have said otherwise. Clarisse frowned and grabbed Frank's arm before pulling him to the side. Percy knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but his ears perked up when he heard his name.

"What the hell happened to him?" Clarisse hissed, while glancing over at Percy.

"Monster attack," Frank answered, "the poison made him lose his memory."

"Well shit."

"Yeah."

"And Annabeth?" Clarisse asked softly, but Percy's ears perked when he heard the blonde girl's name.

"Yeah…" Frank answered sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Did Percy have some sort of connection with Annabeth? There was no way he could…she was way out of his league.

"Is she okay?" Clarisse continued.

"I'm not sure," Frank answered.

"So…" Leo said and looked at Percy, interrupting his listening. Percy pursed his lips together and looked at the curly-haired boy.

"Anything jog your memory yet?" he asked, and Percy shook his head. Although, this camp did feel strangely familiar…like he was experiencing déjà vu, but he couldn't put his finger to it.

Frank came back over to the two boys as Clarisse walked away and Percy cursed under his breath softly for not hearing the ending of the conversation.

"Let's go," he said.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth had to force herself not to look out of the window in the Big House when Percy, Frank, and Leo walked by. She couldn't bring herself to see him, without a trace of her in his memory. What if they couldn't get it back? No…she couldn't think like that. They would get his memory back. They had to.

"Uh Annabeth?" Fletcher said suddenly, breaking her of her thoughts. Annabeth's mind scrambled to remember why they were here and then it hit her. They were demigods.

How did this manage to happen? And who was their father?

She was well aware that their mother was mortal, but whoever their father was, she couldn't put her finger on it. Fletcher did have some physical resemblance to Jason…

But she doubted Zeus was their father. Their scent would have been way too powerful and they would have gotten caught many years ago.

"Yeah?" she said, raising an eyebrow at Fletcher who watched her cautiously. He and Skye were sitting in front of her, both of them _very _confused, and Annabeth instantly flashed back to many years ago when Percy was in their position, with the same look of confusion on their faces.

She felt a pang of agony wash through her body as she remembered back to the first day she and Percy met. The day he no longer remembered.

"You kind of blanked out for a minute there," Fletcher said sheepishly with a slight grin. Annabeth forced her own half-smile onto her face, for the sanity of her two cousins in front of her, but it was completely and utterly fake.

"Sorry," she apologized, "just thinking. I tend to do that a lot."

The hint at being a daughter of Athena made her smile to herself, but she knew her two cousins wouldn't understand. Not yet, anyways.

"So what is this place?" Fletcher asked, speaking for the both of them. Annabeth's eyes caught Skye's and she noticed the confusion behind them, but she turned away before Skye could say anything.

"Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said and with a heavy sigh, "a place for people like us. Demigods."

"Demigods?" Fletcher questioned, "what's that?" Annabeth smiled meekly, and pulled up a chair in front of them, so she was sitting at the same level.

"You know those old stories- myths, as they called them, of the Greek gods?" she asked, and looked between the twins. Both of them had their eyes fixed on her, waiting for her to continue on with her explanation, so she took a deep breath and obliged.

"Well, they're not myths. They're real," she said, watching them cautiously for any sort of reaction, "and demigods are the offspring of these gods when they…get intimate with a mortal."

"Wait," Skye said, suddenly speaking up and earning Annabeth's attention, "are you trying to tell me that my dad…is a Greek god?"

Annabeth grinned sheepishly and nodded slowly, continuing to be cautious about how to break this news. It was easier explaining it to the younger campers, seeing as their imaginations were open to believe anything they were told, but the older campers were much harder to get through to. Their minds were tainted with social media, and it was difficult trying to get them to go back in their roots and think for once.

"No," Skye said, furrowing her eyebrows together, "there's no way that's possible." Fletcher nodded in agreement and Annabeth sighed.

"It is," she persisted, "otherwise you wouldn't have passed through the camp gates. They're designed to only let those who are demigods through."

The twins stared at her; Fletcher's mouth was parted slightly, and Skye's eyes were bugging out of her skull.

"That's bull," Fletcher laughed, "is this some kind of prank?"

Annabeth pursed her lips together and looked towards Skye, trying to hold in any anger that she felt bubbling in her stomach, which she didn't know why it was there in the first place.

"You saw that monster," Annabeth said calmly, "tell him."

Instantly, all of the color in Skye's face drained, and she was a sickly pale as the scenes of earlier that morning replayed in her head.

"She's right," Skye muttered, and Fletcher looked back and forth between the two of them like they were crazy. They probably appeared to be.

"Fletcher, oh my god, she's right," Skye said, this time louder. Her eyes were wide, and a look of fear washed over her face. Annabeth sighed, and nodded at them.

"If you were mortal, the monster would have appeared to be something less…mythical. You wouldn't have seen it, it would have probably looked like a rabid dog broke into the school, but nonetheless, you saw what it really was," Annabeth explained, "she's telling the truth, Fletcher."

Annabeth could tell that she had gotten through to Skye, but Fletcher, not so much. His confusion turned to humor, which now turned to anger.

"This is a waste of time," he said and stood up from his chair, his blue eyes turned at least two shades darker, "I'm going back home."

He started heading to the door, and Annabeth stood up after him, extremely calmly.

"Fletcher," Annabeth said, her voice was stable, unlike his which wavered with every word, "if you leave there's no doubt a monster will follow you. Maybe even one similar to the one that caused Percy to lose his memory." Her throat closed in on her as she spoke those words, but she forced it down, not wanting to appear weak in front of him.

"Percy got lucky," she continued, "if we hadn't been there with ambrosia, he would have died. And the same could happen to you."

Fletcher's back was faced to her as he stared at the door in front of them. Annabeth saw him hesitate while clenching his fist before turning around and facing the two girls. Skye remained in her seat, with Annabeth's back to her.

"But this makes no sense, logically," he said, his anger disintegrated to confusion once again as he stared at Annabeth hopelessly. Annabeth glanced back at Skye who was hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes seemed to be distant, so Annabeth decided not to interrupt whatever thoughts were going through her head.

"I know," she admitted to Fletcher, turning back to him, "but it's the truth."

Fletcher stared at her for a few minutes, unmoving, before he glanced around the room. He noticed a picture on a bulletin board, one Chiron had put up after the Titan War. It was of all of the campers, standing around the fire laughing and talking. Percy and Annabeth stood in the center, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and he was pressing a kiss to her temple. Annabeth was grinning like an idiot in that picture, and seeing it again just made her heart want to burst.

"That's you," Fletcher stated, "and Percy."

Annabeth smiled sadly and walked over to the picture while feeling tears swell up in the back of her eyes, but she forced it back.

"Yeah," was all she mustered out before turning back to Fletcher. Skye was staring at the floor, unmoving.

"Does that guy have goat legs?!" Fletcher suddenly exclaimed, examining the picture closer, and Annabeth let out a slight laugh before nodding.

"A satyr is the proper term," she corrected, "and his name is Grover."

Fletcher seemed to take in this information before chewing on his lip, a bad habit that he and Annabeth both shared.

"So it's real," he whispered, mostly to himself rather than Annabeth, but she heard anyways. She nodded meekly.

"Yeah," she said again, "it is."

"Mom never mentioned our father," he added with a faraway look in his eyes, as he averted his gaze from the picture on the board.

"Most mortal parents try to avoid it," Annabeth said softly, "the less you know, the safer you are."

"She told us he was dead," Fletcher continued, a hint of anger flashed in his voice, but Annabeth brushed it off.

"That's usually what they say," Annabeth spoke quietly, "trust me Fletcher, whatever she told you two she was only doing it to keep you safe."

But her words didn't seem to get through to Fletcher. He was angry, that much was obvious. By the way he clenched his hands together to the way his face contorted in a way that made it seem like he was about to explode, made Annabeth take a step back.

"She told us he was dead," Fletcher repeated, "I've grown up without a father and now I find out he's some god who never paid attention to us?!"

"Fletcher, the gods do care about their children. If anything, your father was only trying to keep you safe," Annabeth said cautiously, hoping not to set him off anymore. Fletcher was quiet for a moment before he lifted his head, and his eyes widened.

"Where's Skye?"

Annabeth spun around, and the chair where Skye was sitting was empty.

She could only think of one place she was going, and anger bubbled inside of her stomach as she raced to the door.

**Percy**

Leo and Frank were talking to each other in a hushed tone as if they didn't want Percy to hear their conversation, but they weren't doing a very good job. They stood by the door of the Poseidon cabin, apparently Percy's cabin, while he looked around, trying to find anything that would jog his memory.

So far, nothing.

His ears perked up when he heard his name being mentioned in the conversation.

"Percy's the camp's leader," Leo whispered in concern, while scanning Frank's face for answers. He only nodded lightly and looked down at the floor.

"I know," he hushed back, "but we just have to hope he gets his memory back."

"Annabeth must be devastated," Leo whispered. Percy's back was to them, but as soon as the blonde girl's name was mentioned, his head shot up, and he bit his lip harshly to keep from saying something. There was her name again.

Were they friends before he lost his memory? The butterflies in his stomach made him think that maybe they were something else…something more. He tried to remember, gods, he tried so damn hard to remember, but everything was fuzzy. He tried to think of anything about her, anything, something, but nothing came, and he groaned in frustration.

"Perce?" Frank said, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Percy said softly and looked up and out the window at this place he was supposed to call his home. It was so familiar, yet so new to him that it hurt his brain from the juxtaposition of the two feelings.

Suddenly, out of the corner of the window he spotted her. Annabeth. She was walking with that blond boy whom he still didn't know the name of, and gods did she look mad. The thought that she looked beautiful either way subconsciously made its way to the back of his mind, and the butterflies started up again, which he tried to ignore.

He had to talk to her, he just had to. He had to know what their relationship was before he lost his memory and the pain of not knowing was so intense that he pushed between Frank and Leo to get outside.

When he saw her, he subconsciously picked up speed, wanting to get to her as fast as he could. His heart was pounding against his chest, and he wanted to so badly just run to her, and he didn't know why. He honestly, and truly, did not know why he felt this way, and it was killing him not to. He needed to talk to her.

Until he was stopped.

A girl, one he recognized barely from the group that had brought him here from that school, stood in front of him. Her light brown hair shown in the sunlight, and her blue eyes stared at him with a loving look in them. Percy had to admit, she was pretty, but his eyes kept darting to Annabeth who hadn't noticed them yet.

"There you are!" the girl said happily, a smile plastered onto her face, and Percy couldn't help by smile back.

"Hi," he said lamely, but his attention was more focused on Annabeth. She was walking in the opposite direction, no, no, no, he needed to get to her. But he didn't want to be rude, so he turned his attention back to blue-eyes.

"I didn't know how to talk to you, with you losing your memory and all," the girl said, and ever so gently slipped her hand into his, which Percy was taken aback by. He couldn't remember this girl, not even a connection, nothing. It was a blank space.

"I'm sorry," Percy apologized. He couldn't help but be so angry that he couldn't remember. Gods, it was driving him insane.

"It's okay," the girl said and leaned up to kiss his cheek, when realization suddenly hit Percy like a school bus. She must have been his girlfriend…

"Were you my…" he trailed off, staring at the girl whose name he didn't even know. She smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I was your girlfriend."

"Oh," Percy said, and his eyes kept averting to Annabeth who was getting farther away. His heart sank, but he turned to the girl that was supposed to be his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I don't remember your name."

The girl smiled once more and squeezed his hand.

"Skye."

**Oh damn. Skye's a little sneak. **

**Don't worry! Percabeth will prevail, it's OTP obviously. **

**What do you think Annabeth's going to do when she finds out? **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me happy (: **

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	10. Chapter 10

_I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 10**

**Percy**

Skye, his supposed girlfriend, led Percy towards the beach, where no one would see them. She said that she wanted some privacy with him, since she hasn't gotten any since the whole incident (that Percy unfortunately did not remember) at the school had taken place. So Percy obliged.

If this girl, was in fact his girlfriend, Percy couldn't help but feel guilt pile up in the pit of his stomach. He didn't remember her. Not a trace, no emotion, no connection whatsoever, and as the girl talked on about how he was an amazing boyfriend, and such, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

He didn't know if he could date her, considering he felt no emotion towards her.

"Percy?" she said suddenly, noticing the look of frustration on his face, "are you okay?"

They stopped walking next to a large rock that sat by the water. Percy pursed his lips together and nodded. He glanced out at the ocean, and felt a surge of energy radiating off of it. His mind rattled, like he was being drawn to the water. His muscles ached to get near it, and even though Percy couldn't figure out why, he let go of Skye's hand and walked to the water.

He stepped into the waves, not even considering the clothes he was wearing could get ruined. But as soon as the water lapped around his ankles, he was blinded.

_He was underwater in what seemed to be a bubble. He felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach, and he didn't know why, until he looked up. There she was. The blonde girl; Annabeth. She was smiling widely at him, and their fingers were intertwined together. _

"_You're such a Seaweed Brain," she spoke, with a light laugh, and Percy couldn't help but smile as well. _

"Percy?" Skye said, breaking him of his thoughts, and he instantly came back to reality. His heart was pounding against his chest, and his eyes were wide. Annabeth. She was there. This was driving him insane. He felt such a strong connection to a girl he couldn't remember, but he oh so badly wanted to.

Skye walked over to him, and slipped her hand back in his, breaking Percy from his little fantasy of Annabeth. Skye was his girlfriend. He had to face that, and he had to trust her.

There was nothing he could remember about his laugh, so he only relied on these people to help him, and if Skye was in that group of people (including Annabeth, but he brushed that thought aside) then she had to be trustworthy. Right?

"I'm okay," Percy said quickly, "just blanked out for a moment."

Skye smiled and kissed his cheek once more. The look in her eyes made Percy reach out to her. She looked at him with such tenderness and care, that his heart felt like it would burst.

But it still didn't feel right.

Before Percy could react, her lips were on his.

A pain of regret instantly filled Percy's stomach as she kissed him, as if he wasn't supposed to be doing this. It wasn't right. She kissed him softly, a sweetly as if she were afraid he'd break under her touch, but Percy couldn't bring himself to kiss her back. He tried, but he just couldn't.

It wasn't right.

**Annabeth**

"Where the hell did she go?" Fletcher wondered aloud as the two searched the camp for Skye. Annabeth had a pretty good idea of where she went, and why she went there. Gods, she knew her cousin liked Percy, but was she this desperate?

"Come on," she spoke softly, looking anywhere, and everywhere. She spotted the Poseidon cabin out of the corner of her eye and picked up speed, walking towards it. Leo and Frank stood in front of the doorway, speaking softly.

"Annabeth!" Leo said, startled when the angry girl raced towards them. She couldn't tell if she looked that angry, but the way Leo cowered from her gaze told her otherwise.

"Where's Percy?" she demanded, as Fletcher jogged over to catch up with her.

"We thought he went to go see you," Frank admitted, his eyes widening slightly when he realized his friend with amnesia wasn't in the place where he had thought he was going.

"Why would you think that?" Annabeth asked, trying to ignore the way her heart sped up with the idea that Percy was looking for her. He wanted to see her.

"Well for one, he saw you out the window and practically knocked Frank and I over to get to you," Leo snorted, but instantly wiped the smile off of his face when he saw Annabeth's glare on him. She couldn't force down the blush on her cheeks at the thought of Percy racing to get to her. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage and she took a deep breath before turning to Fletcher.

"I think I know where they are."

Annabeth and Fletcher raced towards the beach. Annabeth didn't know why, but she figured that if Skye was going to play as Percy's girlfriend, she would go to the beach, the most private place on camp. Besides the forest of course, but she knew that Skye wouldn't risk going into the forest and possibly get lost.

Besides, there was a chance a monster could be there, and she could get eaten. Annabeth tried to force down the smile that appeared on her face at the thought of Skye being eaten by a monster, but it wasn't easy.

"So how do you know Percy is with Skye?" Fletcher asked, quickening his step to keep up with his cousin.

"Because I know your sister," Annabeth grumbled, "a little too well."

Fletcher was silent.

Of course, the last thing Annabeth expected to see was Percy and Skye lip-locked by the beach. She stopped. She stopped everything. She stopped breathing, she stopped moving, and she felt her heart crumbled to pieces as she stood behind them, watching as they kissed. She had lost Percy. That was it, it was too damn late all because her jealous cousin had to come in and take him away. Now she was replacing his and Annabeth's memories, with fake ones of her own.

"Skye, what the hell are you doing?!" Fletcher exclaimed, as Annabeth turned on her heel and walked away with a heavy heart.

**Percy**

Skye instantly pulled away when the sound of someone else's voice rang in their ears. The horrified look on Skye's face instantly told Percy something was wrong, so he turned, and on instinct reached into his pocket for something.

But why would he reach into his pocket?

In front of them stood the blond boy that he had seen Annabeth earlier with and a pang of jealous filled his stomach. Were they dating?

He didn't know why this made him jealous…he and Annabeth weren't together, obviously if Skye was his girlfriend. The boy's angry expression made Skye take a step back, and Percy was completely confused. Who was this boy?

But something caught his eye, and all of his attention was instantly turned to her. Annabeth. She was walking away, rather angrily, might he add, and he wasn't going to let her get away again, so before he could control it, his feet picked up speed and soon he was running after her.

"Annabeth!" he called, but she didn't respond. The way her name rolled off of his tongue made his heart skip a beat and every muscle in his body flared.

"Annabeth!" he said again, completely forgetting about Skye and the blond boy on the beach. This time, she turned. Her gray eyes which Percy instantly became mesmerized by were red and watery as if she were about to cry. Percy felt the urge to hug her and hold her until she was okay, but he restrained himself from doing so.

"Percy," she whispered, barely audible, as Percy took a few steps to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, worried that she might break from his words. Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip, and now that Percy was face to face with her, he could really take in how beautiful she was.

"Yeah," she said, and looked away from his gaze.

"No you're not," he said, "you look like you're going to cry."

"I'm fine, Percy," she mumbled while turning around. Her words were shaky and fragile, and she sulked as she walked away. Percy grew helpless as she continued walking, every step felt like someone was clenching his heart, but he did nothing, as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>Percy avoided Skye for the rest of the day. After their kiss he felt like something wasn't…right between them. That boy, whose name he learned was Fletcher from Leo, had yelled at her pretty good. He heard most of it.<p>

"Hey Perce," Grover, the satyr, said while sitting next to him at the Poseidon table during dinner. Annabeth wasn't there, Percy had checked over at the Athena table, and she wasn't there. He wanted to see her, gods did he want to see her.

"Hi," he said meekly, staring at the untouched food in front of him. He had no appetite, especially after all of this information being thrown at him in one day.

"How are you doing?" Grover continued, and Percy looked up at him. Grover felt…safe. He knew it was a weird adjective to describe someone, but he did. Percy felt like he could trust him with anything, and with that, he felt like he could be open with him.

"Pretty crappy, if I'm honest," he admitted, "I can't remember anything. Nothing has jogged my memory."

Grover sighed and leaned back in his chair while glancing over in the direction towards the Athena table.

"It'll be okay," he assured, "you'll get it back. It only takes time."

Percy nodded and pushed his plate slowly away from him. The sight of food made him want to vomit.

"If you're not going to eat that, I will," Grover said and both of the boys laughed lightly. It felt good to laugh. After everything that had happened that day, Percy needed something authentic.

"Can you tell me something?" Percy questioned, and Grover nodded while taking a bite out of Percy's untouched enchilada.

"Did I ever date that girl, Skye?" he questioned, and Grover instantly spit out the food in his mouth, which disgusted Percy a bit.

"What?" he asked, coughing slightly on the badly chewed food in his throat.

"Skye, she said she was my girlfriend," Percy answered slowly, watching as his friend coughed up the enchilada.

"Oh my gods, no," Grover said while wiping his mouth with a napkin, "why would she tell you that?"

Anger bubbled in Percy's stomach as he glanced over at Skye who was talking with Piper. They seemed completely unaware of Percy's anger, and he felt blinded with rage. It was bad enough he couldn't remember anything, but he didn't need fake memories to replace the old ones.

"I don't know," Percy mumbled, but suddenly the talking died down in the dining pavilion as everyone stared at Skye and Fletcher.

"What's going on?" Percy whispered to Grover, whose eyes were wide. There was a blue glowing arrow above both of their heads, spinning slowly above them.

"They've been claimed," Grover mumbled. Percy remembered how Leo and Frank briefly explained to him that the gods would claim their children, once they arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

"By who?" Percy asked, but before Grover could answer, Chiron, the centaur, stood up and look at the twins. One of them who Percy now resented.

"All hail, Skye and Fletcher Robertson, children of Apollo."

* * *

><p>That night, after Skye and Fletcher's claiming, Percy was sitting in his cabin, which seemed very lonely. He couldn't help but think about everything that was going on in his mind. It was a jumble of Annabeth and Skye mixed together and he groaned loudly when he couldn't remember anything about either one of them.<p>

Although, he felt a pretty strong connection with one of them.

After the claiming, Skye and Fletcher were welcomed by their other siblings, the other children of Apollo, and Percy was glad to see them happy. He liked Fletcher, he knew they were friends before this happened…well that's at least what Leo told him, but Skye? No, Skye was sneaky, and Percy was angry.

He didn't need fake memories to mess with his head, he was confused as it was.

He glanced out of his window at the night sky above him, and slowly felt his eyelids grow heavy as he drifted off to sleep.

**Skye**

Skye felt bad, she honestly did. But she couldn't control herself, it was the perfect opportunity to go after Percy, and she took it. Fletcher's little outburst at her didn't really help though, and she lay awake in the Apollo cabin, her new home, as she thought about it. He had really been mean…although she figured she deserved it.

"_What the hell are you doing?!" he exclaimed once again after Skye didn't answer the first time. Percy had run off by now, chasing after Annabeth and just the sight made Skye's heart crumble. She should have known. She could never get to Percy, no matter how much he didn't remember. _

_But she had to try. _

"_Leave me alone, Fletcher," Skye spat, and pushed past him. Her lips tingled from her kiss with Percy, but that was in the very far back of her mind. Annabeth had seen them, and she knew she was in big trouble. _

_Fletcher grabbed Skye's wrist and spun her around. His eyes were wide with anger, and Skye grew angry just at his force with her. She ripped her wrist away from him and glared right back. _

"_Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" he yelled, his face was red, "that's your _cousin's _boyfriend who has amnesia! God, Skye, I didn't think you could be so _dumb_!" _

"_You have no right to judge me!" she yelled back, "you have no idea what it's like!"_

"_What?!" Fletcher yelled, "heartbreak?! Trust me, Skye, I know very well what it's freaking like! And I would _never _stoop to something as low as you did!" _

"_What heartbreak do you know of?!" Skye yelled, and instantly regretted the words that came out of her mouth. She forgot about Annemarie. _

_Fletcher grew so angry, his face was almost purple. _

"_Fletcher, I'm sorry I-"_

"_Just shut up," he said softly, his voice was so stern and angry that Skye grew scared. Guilt washed over her. _

"_I didn't mean it like that-"_

"_I said to shut up!" Fletcher said, louder this time. _

"_I'm sorry!" _

"_No you're not, Skye!" he yelled, his eyes were watery as if he were about to cry, and Skye was instantly filled with regret. How could she be so stupid? How could she do so many stupid things in a row?_

"_I am!"_

"_Just shut up!" _

_Skye pursed her lips together as a tear slipped from her eye. Fletcher closed his eyes tightly while clenching his fists together and silent tears ran down his cheeks. He turned away from her, and slowly started walking away. _

"_Fletcher," Skye started, but he didn't stop. _

"_Fletcher please, I'm sorry," she continued. _

"_Leave me alone," Fletcher mumbled, and Skye froze. Yeah, she and Fletcher got into fights before, but there's never been something this bad. She's never said anything this awful to him before, and she deserved it. She stood still as he walked away, and tears streamed down her face. _

Skye took a deep breath as she glanced over at the bunk bed next to her. Fletcher was sound asleep, curled up in his blankets. He hasn't spoken to her since their fight, although she didn't blame him. That blow she said…it wasn't right. She was so stupid, god how could she be so stupid?

Her heart was filled with dread as she stared up at the bottom of the bunk bed on top of hers, and felt a tear slip from her eye.

Annemarie was Fletcher's girlfriend last year, and they were pretty serious too. Although, they were only fifteen, Fletcher talked about how much he loved her and how much he wanted to marry her one day. And Annemarie always said the same.

They were inseparable, and Skye was jealous of them, she really was, but she was also happy for her brother. She had never seen him so happy before.

Until Annemarie died.

It was a fire. She was trapped in her friend's house during a party when the fire started, and there was nothing the firemen could do when a flaming beam from the roof fell on her. She was gone.

Skye didn't know if Fletcher would ever get out of the mourning stage. He stayed in his room every day and didn't go to school for a month. He barely ate to a point where their mother had to force feed him, enough for him to stay alive.

He didn't talk to anyone for months, and their mother even had him go to a therapist, maybe to get him out of his grief, but there was nothing they could do to help him. He needed time, and time was what he got.

Eventually, very slowly, but eventually he started becoming his old self. He started playing baseball again with his friends, even made varsity as a sophomore, and soon he was up and running again. No one dares speak of Annemarie in front of him, and Skye felt terrible for bringing her up today.

She stared at Fletcher as he slept, as another tear slipped from her eye. Skye and her mother were never close, and since they grew up without a father, Fletcher was the closest thing she had to family.

And now she was pretty sure she lost him.

**Percy**

A week passed and Percy still didn't regain his memories. He had still avoided Skye completely, although she didn't try too hard to get to him. He noticed that she was very quiet, but he didn't say anything to her in the first place.

He hadn't seen any trace of Annabeth in the whole week and it was driving him insane. He wanted to ask Piper or Jason or Leo where she was, but he was too scared of the answer. He didn't want to know if she let this camp to go home or if she didn't want to see him.

What if she was mad at him?

One morning, Percy couldn't sleep. It was early, maybe five or six o'clock in the morning, and the sky was a bright pink overhead. The sound of the ocean nearby made Percy's mind race and he couldn't take it, so he stood up from his bed and headed to the door.

He walked alongside the water, watching as the waves lapped around his feet. A week and still, nothing came to him. He went to the water every day, hoping that maybe if he stepped in it he would get a flashback similar to the one he had with Annabeth on the day that Skye had kissed him.

But nothing came.

He grew even more frustrated with every day, and since Chiron said that they were still looking for a cure, he didn't know how much longer it would be.

The air was slightly chilly as he walked, and he looked up at the sun that was slowly rising above them. The sky was pink with dots of orange and it was so beautiful Percy wished he could take a picture. And then someone caught his attention.

There she was. Annabeth. She was sitting up against the rock which Skye had taken Percy to on that first day, and her knees were pulled to her chest. She was leaning her chin on top of her knees and the water barely lapped over her toes. Her blonde curly hair was down, a style Percy had never seen her wear before, well…as much as he can remember. She had always had it up in a ponytail.

She was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans, but Percy thought she looked stunning.

"Annabeth," he said before he could stop himself. Annabeth's head shot up, and she looked at Percy with wide eyes.

"Percy," she breathed, and Percy took a few steps closer to her. She stood up quickly and took a step back when he got closer.

"Where have you been?" he asked quietly, taking in her beauty. Annabeth kept her eyes down, still trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"My cabin," she said sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I was tired."

Percy stared at her, as she kept her gaze on the sand, unmoving.

"I should probably go back," she said quickly after a few moments of silence, and turned on her heel. She was walking away. No, he wouldn't let her get away again.

"Tell me about us," Percy called as she got a few feet away. He had to know what their relationship was like, he just had to. It was driving him insane, physically and mentally. He didn't know how much more his heart could take.

Annabeth froze, and lifted her head ever so slightly. She kept her back to him, and both of them stood like that for a moment, before she turned around.

"What?" she croaked out, and looked at him with those big gray eyes. Percy's heart was hammering so fast as she looked at him, that he felt dizzy. How could she have this much of an effect on him?

"Tell me about us," Percy repeated, "I feel…connected to you. I know it sounds dumb, but I just do, and I want to know what our relationship was."

A look of hope flashed across Annabeth's eyes as she took a step, barely a step, closer to him. She took in a deep breath, and looked to the side before turning back to him. It was almost as if she didn't want to make eye contact with him, and was avoiding any chance of doing so.

"We were friends," she said simply, but Percy knew that couldn't be right. Frank, Leo, Piper, Jason, and many others had all said they were his friends, and he didn't feel any connection like this to them.

"No," he said shaking his head, refusing to believe that was all they had. There _had _to be something more, there just had to be.

"Tell me the truth," he said, not noticing that his voice had cracked, "please."

Annabeth was silent for a moment, and Percy got frustrated that he couldn't read her expression. Her eyes were locked on the ground, as if the sand was suddenly extremely interesting. The sound of the ocean filled their ears, but Percy was able to block it out. All of his attention was on her.

"We were best friends," she said once more. But that was all. Again, Percy didn't believe it.

"No," he said again, "I know we were something more. I don't know why, but I can feel it. I don't remember anything, but every time I see you my heart races, and I feel lightheaded. You have this…this effect on me and I don't know why. I can't _remember _and it's driving me insane. Please Annabeth, if there's something you're not telling me, I need to know. For my sanity."

He didn't know where that speech came from, but it was like he was pouring every emotion into those words. He looked at Annabeth helplessly, waiting for some sort of response. Anything.

She finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Green on gray; and a tear slipped from her eye. Percy watched as it slowly rolled down her cheek and dripped off of her chin to the sand beneath them.

"Please," Percy whispered, feeling his own tears swell up in the back of his eyes. He didn't know why they were there, but he tried to force them back.

"I can't, Percy," she croaked out, "it won't be the same if I tell you."

Percy shook his head as his vision grew blurry with tears. He felt these overbearing emotions towards her that it was affecting him in a way he didn't feel with anyone else he's met here. Not even Skye.

A tear slipped from his eye, but he ignored it and continued to stare at her. Another tear slipped from her eye, and Percy felt like someone was poking his heart with a metal rod.

"Please," he choked, barely above a whisper. Annabeth was silent before a few more tears slipped from her cheeks to the sand beneath them. The sun was brighter now, but the sky was still pink above them.

Neither one of them said a word as they stared at each other. Percy felt like his heart was going to burst as he waited for any type of response to come from her.

"I love you," she choked out as tears silently fell from her eyes, "is that what you want?"

Percy felt like the world stopped around them as he stared at her, tears falling from both of their eyes, and Percy didn't know why until now. He loved her that had to be the reason he felt this way. Was he that oblivious?

He couldn't find the words to speak and his mouth felt dry as she continued to stare at him. She took a shaky breath and wiped the tears away furiously.

"I love you too," Percy felt himself say, as if it was so natural to say these things to her.

"What?" she choked out, not bothering with wiping away her tears anymore. Percy's heart was beating at a rate that he didn't think was healthy, but he didn't care, gods, he didn't care.

"That explains it," he whispered, "why you make me feel this way. Gods, Annabeth, I may not remember anything else, but I know that I love you."

Annabeth seemed to cry with joy as she ran to him. As soon as she reached him, Percy engulfed her in his arms and in everything that he can remember, this felt so right. Having her in his arms, like she fit like a puzzle piece. Nothing like he felt with Skye. Annabeth stared up at him, and they looked at each other for a few moments before she placed her hands on his cheeks.

Ever so slowly, she leaned in until her lips touched hers, and she kissed him gently, as if she were afraid that he would pull away. This was nothing compared to his kiss with Skye. He felt like fireworks were exploding in his stomach as she kissed him, and he felt like every nerve in his body was electrified. He had never felt so…alive.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him, kissing her back softly.

And then it hit him like a big yellow school bus.

He saw images in his mind of his mother in Manhattan with an old man, Smelly Gabe. He saw him stumble over the Camp Half-Blood border after the Minotaur attack and waking up to see twelve year old Annabeth staring down at him. He remembered the sweet taste of the ambrosia and nectar the tasted like his mother's blue chocolate chip cookies. He saw images of him, Annabeth, and Grover fighting against Ares by the water when he was twelve. He saw Thalia, when the Golden Fleece brought her back to life from her tree. He saw Bianca and Nico, Nico looked so scared and young back then, so vulnerable. He remembered losing Annabeth and doing everything in his power to find her again. He wouldn't let her down. Then he saw Annabeth kiss him right before he went back into the mountain and she thought she was leaving him forever. He saw Calypso at her island and how he had left her…for Annabeth. He saw Luke, at the end of the Titan War when the hero came out in him. He saw Annabeth in that water bubble, with their underwater kiss.

He saw Frank and Hazel, greeting him at the Roman camp. He saw Annabeth who judo-flipped him when they were finally reunited after the months of separation. He saw them in Tatarus, struggling through the evil. He saw his friends all being reunited on the Argo II. He saw the demigods cheering in victory as they defeated Gaea.

He pulled away from Annabeth in a gasp of air as the memories filled his brain.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked nervously as he closed his eyes tightly, as the images flashed in his brain. He felt dizzy, but the happiness that filled his stomach replaced his pain.

He opened his eyes, and was even more overjoyed to see Annabeth than before. He picked her up and spun her around in a spur of the moment.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said softly when he set her down on the sand. She cried with happiness when realization hit her that he remembered and hugged him so tightly he thought his ribs would break.

"You remember," she cried and clutched onto his shirt.

Percy planted a kiss to her hair and held her tightly as he buried his face in her hair.

She still smelled like lemons, and gods he was so happy he remembered.

"I do," he whispered into her hair, and he wished he could stay like that for eternity.

**This chapter was long, but I hope you liked it. I wanted it to be perfect. By the way, I haven't read BoO yet, so I'm sorry if it wasn't accurate, but please don't spoil it for me, I'd appreciate it, thank you. **

**Anyways, what do you think? Especially about Fletcher and Annemarie, and Skye. **

**And of course Percy and Annabeth because I thought it was sad, but cute between them. **

**Thanks for reading! xx (:**

**~stay beautiful~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Fletcher**

Fletcher's eyes fluttered open, and it took him a minute to realize where he was. He wasn't in his usual bed at home and in his room, he was in a cabin. More specifically, he was in a cabin full of his half-siblings…

His father. Apollo.

It all came crashing back to him, and suddenly he felt the strongest feeling of whip-wash. Apollo was his father. The father he had been missing out on for so many years had claimed him. He wasn't dead…he was here.

Well…in spirit.

Fletcher's eyes landed on Skye's bunk and incidents of their argument yesterday filled his mind. Anger blinded him, but when he saw her tear stained cheeks, his sympathy was stronger than his rage. Surely she hadn't meant what she had said, he knew she didn't, but he was still so angry.

He didn't approve of his sister's actions, not at all, but he did feel sorry for her. He knew she was going through heartbreak, but she was handling it…rather differently than he had.

No, Fletcher, no don't go back to that place. He tried warning himself, he tried so hard that his head hurt, but instantly there she was…filling his mind.

Annemarie Purnell…god she was so beautiful. He closed his eyes tightly as images of her burned in the back of his eyes. Her short blonde hair was so light it was almost like snow. He remembered he used to love running his fingers through it, it was so soft. It fell just above her shoulders and she always complained about it being too short to put up…but she would never let it grow out.

Her brown eyes were always so warm, and filled with light when she laughed. Gods, he loved her laugh. He couldn't get enough of it. He hadn't even realized he was crying until he opened his eyes and noticed the tear stains on his pillow.

He missed her. There wasn't a day that went by when something didn't remind him of her, but he had learned, over the past year, how to get by with it. He knew that she would have wanted him to move on, but his heart was with her, and he didn't know how to get it back.

He took this moment to realize that everyone else was still sound asleep and it made him wonder what time it was. He glanced at the clock beside his bed and groaned.

Five-thirty a.m.

Fletcher knew he was much too wide awake now to go back to bed, especially after his little recap of Annemarie. She would be the only thing in his dreams and he didn't know if he could handle that. So he swung his legs over the side of his bed and headed outside into the chilly morning air.

The air was crisp and hit him like a fresh morning breeze. He didn't mind it though, he always liked the cold. He glanced up at the pink sky above and wondered if that was why his parents named his sister, Skye.

Fletcher huffed and trudged along, thinking of his father and Annemarie, both two subjects that hurt him deeply.

As he was walking, he stumbled across the beach, where he heard…yelling?

He knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but as he got closer, he recognized the two instantly. Annabeth and Percy.

"I love you," Annabeth choked out as tears silently fell from her eyes, "is that what you want?"

Fletcher chewed on his lip as he watched Percy, waiting for a reaction of the two. Maybe they were finally working it out. Maybe things would finally go back to normal. What if Percy remembered?

"I love you too," he heard Percy said, and a grin made its way onto Fletcher's face. He wanted Skye to be happy, he honestly did…no matter how much of a brat she could be, she was still his twin sister, and he felt like he had a duty to protect her. But Annabeth was also his cousin, and although his bond with Skye was much stronger, he wouldn't let Skye come in between another relationship. Especially not one as strong as Annabeth's and Percy's.

It just wasn't the right thing to do, and he wouldn't let his sister fall prey to that sort of jealousy deep inside of her.

Fletcher turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone to their privacy with a slight grin on his face.

When he returned to the Apollo cabin, Skye was sitting on the front steps with her knees hugged close to her chest. Her expression was blank and her stare was locked on the ground in front of her. Her hair was pulled back in a messy braid, and her cheeks were red, but no tears fell from her eyes.

Fletcher stared at her for a moment, before sighing loudly and earning her attention.

"Fletcher," she spoke softly, barely above a whisper, and Fletcher almost had to strain to hear it. He didn't respond, but instead walked forward and sat next to her on those steps. The siblings sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the rising sun together.

"I'm sorry," she said, and Fletcher just turned and smiled at her slightly.

"Shh," he said, "forget about it."

Skye smiled gratefully and rested her head on his shoulder, as they continued to stare off at the sunrise in silence.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth had her face buried in Percy's chest for what seemed like an eternity, but she wanted to spend an eternity in that moment, so she wasn't complaining. She inhaled his scent, breathing in the ocean smells, and she didn't know how long it would take before her smile would wear off of her face.

Percy's arms were wrapped around her tightly, and she clutched onto his shirt. He remembered gods he remembered. She was so overjoyed that she felt like her heart would burst with happiness.

"I love you," he mumbled into her hair, "I love you, I love you…"

These three words were so simple, yet they held so much meaning behind them, and Annabeth's heart yearned for him. She looked up and took his face in her hands and smiled at him as he stared back at her. His eyes were so beautiful…she could stare at them for ages.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," she said softly and slowly leaned forward until her lips touched his. She could never get enough of his kisses; they always left her breathless and wanting more. Percy pulled her closer as he kissed her back and she tangled her hands in his messy hair.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips, and she didn't care if she was saying it too much, she had lost her boyfriend enough in one lifetime that she was able to be skeptical of losing him again, and she wanted him to know that she loved him.

"I love you too," he mumbled back and deepened the kiss between them. When they finally pulled away from each other (rather reluctantly, might Annabeth add), she took a deep breath and she was pretty sure her smile was spread from one ear to the other.

"When I saw you kissing Skye I thought-"

"Shh, Wise Girl," Percy said softly, "there was nothing between us, she tried to trick me."

Anger and frustration once again bubbled in Annabeth's stomach; much similar to the feeling she felt when she saw Skye lip-locked with Percy.

"Hey," Percy said gently when he noticed the anger that was plastered on her face, "don't worry about Skye."

Annabeth smiled slightly at him, but the thought of her cousin kissing Percy was still fresh in her mind and it made her want to vomit from anger.

"Is it weird if I feel sorry for her?" he asked while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, a habit of his that he always did when he was nervous, one Annabeth had fallen for, thinking it was ever-so-cute how he did it.

"No," she said simply, "I suppose not."

Percy sighed and wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist again, and pulled her to him. He had his infamous lopsided grin plastered on his face, and Annabeth smiled before pressing a quick kiss to it.

"It's just sad," Annabeth said softly. Percy nodded without saying anything and instead took Annabeth's hands in his; making her stomach erupt with those butterflies she felt when they had their first _proper _kiss in that underwater bubble. Gods, that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Let's not think about her," he said, and lifted Annabeth's chin with his forefinger, earning a smile from her.

"What matters is that we're together now, and no one is going to come in-between us," he continued, and Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder as he held her close, in the exact place she needed to be.

Don't think she was going to let Skye get away with what she did. It was mid-afternoon, after the whole camp had heard the news of Percy regaining his memory, when Annabeth found Skye in the archery range.

Her siblings, other children of Apollo, were nearby, teaching her and Fletcher how to shoot, which they picked up fast, although Annabeth wasn't surprised. Children of Apollo were naturally good at archery.

"Skye," she said, keeping her voice at a talking level, but had a certain stern tone behind it. Skye froze, keeping her bow up by her eye where it sat a moment before. She didn't move for a moment, before she slowly lowered her bow and turned to her cousin.

"We need to talk," Annabeth said and gestured for her to follow her, before she walked off, not waiting for her to follow. Luckily, she did. Annabeth knew she scared her cousin, she could tell by the way she was so reserved around Annabeth, which is why Annabeth didn't know why she would piss her off.

Don't piss off Annabeth Chase.

The two girls walked in silence for a few moments with Annabeth leading the way as they walked towards the forest, to get away from other campers, and the impending gossip.

"What did you want to talk about?" Skye asked suddenly, breaking the silence between the two of them, and Annabeth had to hold back her snort. Of course she knew what Annabeth wanted to talk about with her, she was just going to play innocent.

"Your little stunt you pulled last week," Annabeth said, trying to hold back the impending anger, while turning around to face her. Skye's hair was in its usual French braid, and her eyes were locked on the dirt beneath them, refusing to meet Annabeth's eyes.

"What stunt?" she asked again. This time Annabeth couldn't hold back the snort.

"You're kidding right?" she asked, letting go of all of the anger she had been holding back on her cousin for the past week, "you _tricked _Percy who couldn't remember anything! Gods, Skye, I knew you liked him, but was it your intention to break my heart in the process? You completely took advantage of Percy! And for what? Your jealousy? You _had _to have known that eventually we would have gotten his memory back. And then what? Gods, Skye, I didn't know you could be so stupid!"

She was pretty sure she was fuming, but she didn't care. She hadn't realized how truly angry it had made her to see Skye kiss Percy, until now, when she was confronting Skye right then and there.

Skye was silent, which Annabeth was taken aback by. She knew she intimidated her cousin, but she figured she would have at least talked back by now. She was a feisty girl, that much Annabeth got from living with her and Fletcher for the first few days.

But nothing came. She was silent.

Annabeth stared at her for a moment, as thousands of thoughts processed through her mind.

"Skye," she said when no response came from her cousin, but when Skye looked up, her reaction shocked her.

She was crying.

Her blue eyes were watery with tears, and her cheeks were already tear-stained. Silent tears ran down her face, but no sound came from her. Annabeth wasn't a cold-hearted person. Sure, she could be pretty scary when you piss her off, but she couldn't just stand by and watch her cousin cry, even if she had been a real pain in the ass the last few weeks.

"Skye," Annabeth said softer this time, more sympathetic, "why are you crying?"

Skye didn't answer, and instead sat down on a nearby rock, and started fiddling with her fingers as if she was nervous.

Annabeth moved to sit next to her, as much as she didn't want to.

"Maybe Percy isn't the guy for you," she said softly, "I know you like him, and I'm sorry that it hurts you, but maybe it's time to move on."

Skye didn't say anything and instead hugged her knees to her chest.

"Skye please say something," Annabeth said, barely above a whisper. Tears slowly rolled their way off of Skye's face and dripped onto the rock beneath them. Annabeth scanned her face for something, anything other than tears, but found nothing. She felt guilt wash up in her stomach, although she knew she shouldn't feel guilty, but she did.

"Please," she said once more.

"I'm alone," Skye croaked out, her voice was barely audible. It took Annabeth a moment to decipher what she said, and even longer to process it. Alone?

"You're not alone," Annabeth assured her gently.

"I am," Skye repeated, "I'm not close with my mom. Fletcher probably hates me, even if he says he doesn't, I know he's hurt deep down and it's because of me. You hate me. Percy hates me. Everyone here hates me. My father is just now coming into my life, and I don't even know who he is. I'm alone, Annabeth. And I deserve it."

Once she started talking, it was like everything came pouring out at once. Annabeth frowned at her words, and rested a hand on her shoulder, but Skye didn't react to it. Her eyes were locked on the ground in front of them.

"Nobody hates you," Annabeth said softly, "Percy doesn't hate anyone. That's just how he is, and I don't hate you either. Love makes people do crazy things, I get that, just…don't do crazy things with my boyfriend."

This earned a light chuckle from Skye and Annabeth smiled.

"And Fletcher's your brother. He could never hate you, no matter what you do to piss him off. If there's one thing I've learned from him, is that he's loyal. And I know that you probably matter more than anyone on this earth to him," Annabeth continued.

Skye sighed and shook her head, as a lone tear slipped from her eye.

"I said something awful to him," she said, "he said he forgave me this morning, but I…I deserve to be hated by him."

"You don't deserve to be hated by anyone, Skye. So you made a mistake? So what? I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just so frustrated, but we're all human. We all make mistakes," Annabeth said gently, and Skye buried her face in her knees.

"I deserved to be yelled at by you," she said, "I'm an idiot. I knew Percy would never feel the way he feels for you about me. I'm just a jealous idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Annabeth said, although in the back of her mind, she was thinking that her actions were a little idiotic, but she didn't say anything about it.

"I am," Skye insisted, "I brought up Annemarie around Fletcher. How low can a person get? I'm a terrible sister."

"Who's Annemarie?" Annabeth pressed cautiously, watching Skye's face once she lifted it up from her knees. Skye was silent for a moment while still fiddling nervously with her fingers.

"Fletcher's girlfriend last year. She died in a fire, and Fletcher was so broken by it that it took him a whole year to finally get back to normal. Well, somewhat normal. No one's ever brought up Annemarie since, and I was the first one to last week. I'm such an idiot," Skye croaked, her voice cracked slightly as she spoke, and Annabeth instantly wanted to go find Fletcher and give him a big hug.

"Poor Fletcher," she whispered softly, and then realized that Skye had brought up his deceased girlfriend for the first time since the accident, and her heart instantly went out to Skye as well. She wrapped an arm around Skye's shoulders, and hugged her from the side.

"Hey," she said gently, "like I said, we all make mistakes. Someone had to bring her up sooner or later, right? Fletcher's your brother, and I know that you're the most important person in his life right now."

Skye returned Annabeth's side-hug, and took a shaky breath before nodding.

"Thank you," she whispered, and Annabeth stared at her as she wiped away her tears.

"For what?" Annabeth asked, while scanning her face.

"Forgiving me," Skye whispered, and for the first time during their conversation, Skye finally looked up and met her eyes. Annabeth smiled warmly at her, and opened her arms for a real hug, which Skye happily took.

The two girls stayed like that for a moment when she heard a rustle in the leaves. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a low growl emit from the bushes, and her hand instantly went to her side. Her new sword was luckily there, and she gripped the hilt before pulling away slowly from Skye.

"Don't make a sound," she whispered to Skye, who looked at her with wide eyes, but she nodded. Annabeth glanced down, and luckily realized that Skye had her bow and arrows still with her.

Annabeth slowly crept forward towards the bushes, as her heart hammered against her chest. She didn't know which monster could have broken into the boundaries, but she was sure it was one.

That growl didn't sound like one from a bunny rabbit.

As if on cue, the hellhound that was hiding behind the bush jumped out, baring its angry fangs at Annabeth. She drew her sword and held it in front of the beast. It wasn't Mrs. O'Leary, she could tell that much, so she had no problem lunging forward and swinging at it. An arrow whizzed over her head, and hit the hellhound in the side, and Annabeth grinned, grateful for her cousin's natural archery talent.

The hellhound roared in range and Annabeth rolled to the side as it swung at her, its claws barely missing her head. She jabbed her sword at the side of the monster, but its eyes were locked on something else. Skye.

Annabeth jumped in the way of the beast as it raced towards her cousin who had her bow and arrow ready. Annabeth grinned to herself, although it wasn't the best time to. The first time her cousin had faced a monster, she cowered in fear in the corner of the cafeteria, but now here she was, bow and arrow ready, and a stern look on her face as if she wasn't ready to back down.

Skye shot the arrow and it landed in between the monster's eyes, earning an angry growl from the beast. Annabeth took this as her chance to give it the final blow. She raised her sword, and right as the tip of the sword sunk into the monster's stomach, she heard a loud cry, and dread instantly filled her stomach.

Once the hellhound turned to dust, Annabeth's fears were confirmed. Skye was lying on the ground, as blood spilled from her torso. The hellhound had made one final lunge at her while Annabeth was attacking its stomach, and had unfortunately, hit its target.

"Skye!" Annabeth cried while kneeling at her cousin's side. Her eyes were half-open, and she was losing consciousness, quickly too. Annabeth looked up in worry, noticing that she was too far away for anyone to hear them, so she hauled her bleeding cousin over her shoulder and rushed towards camp as quickly as she could.

As she neared closer to the camp, she started yelling.

"Help!" she cried, "someone help!"

Jason and Piper were the first to hear her.

"Annabeth!" Piper cried when she saw them. Jason took Skye's bloody figure from Annabeth as they raced towards the infirmary.

"What happened?" Jason said as they ran.

"Hellhound attack," Annabeth breathed while glancing over at Skye's beat up form.

"Skye!" Fletcher cried, when he saw the trio racing towards the infirmary.

"What happened to her?!" he exclaimed, "is she okay?!"

"Fletcher, calm down," Annabeth said, while stopping, and resting her hands on Fletcher's shoulders. He looked at Jason and Piper as they raced to the infirmary, with Skye in Jason's arms. Worry and concern was written across his face, and guilt instantly washed over Annabeth.

If she hadn't brought Skye there…if she brought her to the beach instead…

"I'm sorry," she croaked, when she looked at Fletcher. His attention turned to her, and he didn't say anything as he stared at her, his mouth parted slightly. He raced off, pushing past Annabeth as he ran after Jason and Piper.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried, and ran over to her, but she was too distressed to hear him at first. This was all her fault…

"Wise Girl, what happened?" Percy asked, and leaned down so his eyes were level to hers, but she was too focused on watching Fletcher disappear around the corner.

"It's all my fault," she murmured, and Percy's grip on her arm tightened.

"It's not your fault," he said automatically.

"But you don't even know what happened!" she cried, and looked at him desperately, her gray eyes searching his green ones for any sort of reassurance, but he was taken aback by her sudden outburst. Annabeth took a deep breath and raced forward so she was in his arms.

Percy wrapped his arms tightly around her as she buried her face in his chest, trying to block out the world around them.

**Oh boy. What do you think? **

**I know that's probably not the confrontation a lot of you were expecting out of Annabeth, but I do really feel sorry for Skye. Also don't worry, happier chapters will be coming soon! I don't know how long I want this story to be but yeah.**

**Also thank you for 300 reviews! **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading (: xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the late update!_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the cover photo_

**Chapter 12**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth stood outside of the infirmary, leaning against the wooden cabin as she thought about everything that had happened and how she wished she could go back and reverse it all. Her cousin was in there, one who was fighting for her life because of _her_.

Fletcher was inside. He hasn't left Skye's side since the accident, which had almost been twenty-four hours ago, none of those in which Annabeth had slept, even as much as Percy pestered her to.

Will Solace suddenly stepped outside of the infirmary and stared at Annabeth quietly, as if he was waiting for her to say something first.

"Is she okay?" Annabeth asked softly while staring at the ground in front of her, her eyes were very distant, but her mind was there.

"It's going to vary," Will said softly, "but she's making a great recovery, Annabeth. We're pretty sure she'll be okay."

"Pretty sure doesn't confirm anything," Annabeth grumbled, and Will sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder, which felt numb as he did so.

"She's a child of Apollo," he said, "if we can't do anything, our dad will."

Annabeth looked up, and turned to him, scanning his face for any sort of doubt, and her relief was confirmed when she didn't find any. She surged forward and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big hug which seemed to shock him at first. Annabeth wasn't known to be that affectionate around anyone other than Percy, but Will had given her the first bit of good news she needed for a while now.

"Thank you," she said softly, and by now Will had returned the hug.

"You're welcome," he said and when they pulled away, he gave her one last smile before walking into the infirmary once again.

"I told you she'd be fine," someone said from behind Annabeth, and she turned but rolled her eyes when Percy stood in front of her, with the same stupid lopsided grin she had fallen for so many years ago.

"Shut up," she said and he chuckled lightly before wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"You can't stress out so much, Wise Girl," Percy said while leaning his head against hers, and she gladly leaned into his touch.

"That's just how I am," she spoke softly and took in his ocean scent, "I over think."

Percy pressed a kiss to her head as they stood there in silence for a few moments, and Annabeth couldn't have asked for anything better. She loved the moments she had with Percy, how he made her feel so safe, especially regarding the events that had taken place over the last year. Percy pulled away slightly and intertwined his fingers with Annabeth's as they headed back this cabin.

They walked inside, and Annabeth plopped onto his bed as he lay down next to her. She curled into his stomach and closed her eyes, just listening to his heartbeat, and his steady breathing.

"Skye told me about Fletcher's dead girlfriend," Annabeth blurted out suddenly when Fletcher popped into her head, and Percy tensed from next to her.

"Annemarie," Percy spoke softly, and Annabeth was shocked to know that he knew her, when realization hit her that Percy had gone to the same school at the same time Annemarie had died.

"You knew her," Annabeth said, more as a statement rather than a question and she opened her eyes to look at him. Percy's eyes were far away, as if he were reliving events that had happened the year before.

"Yeah," he said softly, while staring at the ceiling and tightening his grip around Annabeth.

"I'm sorry, Percy," Annabeth whispered as she watched him, not liking the so-serious side of him. His eyes fell on her and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's okay," he said softly, "it was Fletcher I was worried about."

"It doesn't seem fair to him," she said quietly and Percy nodded solemnly.

"He wouldn't talk to anyone for months," Percy whispered, "no matter how much we tried to get it out of him. Nothing would make him talk, eat, smile. It was like he was dead inside."

Percy's grip tightened around Annabeth and she clutched his shirt, and suddenly thoughts of what it would be like if she lost Percy filled her head, and she instantly felt panicked, and her grip around his shirt grew tighter.

"That's why I could never live with myself if I lost you," Percy croaked, as if he were thinking the same thing as she was. Annabeth felt like someone was poking her heart with a metal rod and she leaned forward and pressed a passionate kiss to Percy's lips which he reciprocated.

It was like they were both clinging to the other for dear life, as if they let go then they other would slip away.

"I love you," Annabeth murmured against his lips, and he pulled her closer.

"I love you, too," Percy said and kissed her nose gently.

Annabeth rested her head on his chest again and buried her face in his neck, while closing her eyes tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and they laid there for what felt like an eternity, tangled in each other.

Annabeth felt herself being lulled to sleep by the steady beat of Percy's heart against her ear and the slow rising and falling of his chest.

She pressed a kiss to his jaw line as he slowly closed his eyes, and Annabeth knew he was asleep when his breathing became more even.

She stared at him as he slept peacefully, slightly curling into her as he did so, and she felt a small smile make its way onto her face as she watched him. She felt like her heart would burst with love for the idiot boy in front of her, but she loved him so much, gods, she loved him.

She rested her head back onto his chest and fell asleep to the sound of their heartbeats beating at the same pace.

**Fletcher**

Fletcher stared at the sleeping form of his sister in front of him and felt a pang of fear in his heart. He knew this feeling all too well, and it made him feel sick to his stomach. He had felt this same way when he heard the news that Annemarie was in the hospital, and they didn't know if she was going to make it after a flaming beam fell on her.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything _other _than her, but once she was in his head, she wouldn't get out. He remembered that day awfully well, and how he hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye. She had slipped through his fingers, and there was a hole in his heart that he felt would never be filled.

He opened his eyes slowly and stared at Skye, and saw how peaceful she looked in her sleep. He had never gotten to see Annemarie, for they said her body was too badly beaten for him to see, and he felt like his heart was ripped from his chest.

He still feels like his heart was ripped from his chest, and it's been a year. He can feel his heartbeat when he places his hand against his chest, but there's nothing _really _there. He doesn't believe his heart is there.

Skye's chest was rising and falling slowly, but steadily. Her brown hair had patches of blood in it from the attack, and her face was cut up, and bruised. Fletcher didn't know how he was going to explain this to his mom.

Gods, his mom. He had completely forgotten about her and school. She must be worried sick!

"Will," Fletcher said softly and stood from the stool he was sitting on next to Skye's bed, "I need to contact my mom. It's urgent," he said nervously, and Will nodded as if he completely understood.

He walked over to a desk near the door to the infirmary and searched through some drawers before pulling out a golden coin, one that Fletcher recognized as a drachma.

"Go to the ocean and wait for a spray of water to create a rainbow," Will instructed, "when you see it, throw this coin into it and ask to see your mother. Iris, the goddess of the rainbow, will show you her and you can talk to her."

Fletcher took the coin hastily and thanked Will before racing out of the infirmary, taking one last glance at Skye on his way out.

When he reached the beach, he didn't know how he was going to get a spray of water to come up, until he saw a rock a few feet into the tide. When the waves splashed over it, a mist of water floated down onto the sand, and Fletcher knew that was where exactly where he needed to go.

He watched carefully until the glimmer of a rainbow appeared in the sky, and then he threw the coin, which surprisingly disappeared once it flew into the mist.

"Please show me Ronnie Robertson," Fletcher said nervously as he waited for a few moments. Suddenly, an image of his mother cleaning the living room appeared in the mist, and Fletcher felt a pang of homesickness.

"Mom," he said softly, and his mother looked up quickly. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun, and her blue eyes were wild with worry.

"Fletcher!" she cried and raced over to him. Fletcher wanted to reach out and touch her, to hug her, but he knew that his hand would only go through the mist.

"You had me worried sick! Where's your sister?!" his mother cried as she stared at him nervously. Fletcher had noticed that she hadn't even asked how he was speaking to her, through this mist thanks to a goddess.

"She's…sleeping," Fletcher said, while scratching the back of his neck. He didn't feel that the details were necessary, if it was only going to worry her more.

"You can't just _leave _and expect me not to worry!" his mother cried, completely disregarding the comment that Fletcher had made.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, and he really was sorry. He didn't want to leave his mother alone, he really didn't, but under the circumstances they were in when they came here, he didn't think he had a choice.

"So, I'm assuming you…know?" she said, and Fletcher nodded slowly while gulping down as his throat felt thick.

"Why did you never tell us?" Fletcher asked softly as he stared at his mother. Annabeth had told him that she was only trying to protect him and Skye, but what good would that do?

"I wanted to protect you," his mother answered softly, "the less you two knew, the safer you were from being found by monsters."

Fletcher sighed and ran his hand through his messy blond hair before nodding.

"I understand," he said, although he wanted to ask more questions, but his mother looked so frail and worried that he didn't want to pressure her. There would be a time and a place to continue that conversation.

"I love you, Fletcher," she said, and Fletcher smiled at her warmly.

"I love you too, Mom," he said, and she smiled back.

"You should probably get going. Come home soon okay? And tell your sister I love her," she said as the mist started to fade out. Fletcher wanted to talk to her some more, but the connection was fading, and he nodded.

"We will. Love you, Mom," he said.

"Love you too, honey," she said before the mist faded away completely.

Fletcher sighed and sat down on a rock that overlooked the ocean. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his knees. A tear ran down his cheek, and he chewed harshly on his lip to keep from crying, but there wasn't much he could do.

Tears were streaming down his face by now, and soon violent sobs racked his body, and he felt like the world was collapsing around him. The hole that took the place of where his heart had been, felt bigger than ever.

"It's not fair," he said between ragged breaths to himself. Annemarie's face filled his brain and he hugged his knees tighter while crying harder.

"It's not fair…"

**Annabeth**

Annabeth knew she heard crying coming from the beach, and her thoughts were confirmed when she looked out of the window from Percy's cabin and saw a familiar blond-haired boy sitting on a rock, rocking back and forth with sobs.

"Percy," Annabeth said nervously as she looked at Percy who was scrolling through some sports magazine after their nap. He looked up, oblivious to what was going on outside. Annabeth gestured for him to follow and he frowned before following her out of the cabin.

Annabeth softly made her way towards Fletcher and knelt in front of him. She placed a gentle hand on his knee and waited for him to calm down from his sobs.

He was trembling, and Annabeth had never seen him so broken before. She had always seen him as the big macho man that he tried to show everyone he was, but now here he was, completely broken.

Annabeth held open her arms, and Fletcher didn't hesitate to hug her tightly. He buried his face in her shoulder and cried softly as Annabeth held him tightly. She looked over his shoulder and saw Percy standing behind them, with a look of sadness on his face. Annabeth sometimes forgot that he and Fletcher were friends before Annabeth even met him, and that Percy knew Fletcher when Annemarie died. Annabeth couldn't image what that must have been like, and when she locked eyes with Percy, she didn't want to know.

Fletcher pulled away hesitantly from Annabeth, and this time Percy took over.

"Come here, Fletch," Percy said and Fletcher obliged while hugging Percy tightly, and crying into his shoulder as well.

"I want her back, man...," Fletcher cried, "I want her back."

"I know," Percy said softly, but said nothing else after that. He made eye contact with Annabeth desperately and she sighed before nodding.

She knew that there was only one solution to this.

They had to find Fletcher someone else.

It was the only way to fill the hole in his heart.

* * *

><p>"Reyna!" Annabeth called that night after dinner. After Fletcher's breakdown, Percy spent the day with him, training him and showing him all sorts of sparring tricks that he had learned, as a way to take his mind off of Annemarie.<p>

In the meantime, Annabeth and Piper took into account of all of the girls at camp that they could potentially set up with Fletcher. Annabeth wasn't sure if her plan was going to work, but she felt like it was the only way to make Fletcher truly happy again, and that was something she wanted for him.

The dark haired girl spun around when Annabeth called her name, and Annabeth smiled at her.

"Hi Annabeth," Reyna answered at the daughter of Athena. The two had become friends throughout the months after the Giant War, partly due to their similarity in personality, and partly because they both liked pulling pranks on Percy.

"How would you like to meet someone?" Annabeth asked and Reyna raised an eyebrow at her.

"Meet someone? Like who?"

"My cousin."

**So Reyna and Fletcher? What do you think? **

**Sorry for the sad parts, I promise after this chapter, happier times will be coming (:**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry for the delay in updating guys my internet wasn't working _

_Anyways; About Reyna _

_I hadn't read BoO when I wrote that chapter_

_I have certain things planned out for her and Fletcher so please be patient with me_

_Reyna technically never told Annabeth about what Aphrodite said to her, so spoiler alert; that could lead to stuff okay?_

_Sorry if I sound bitchy, but I did mention I hadn't read BoO yet, and besides, I already have stuff planned out for them okay?_

_Thank you!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Annabeth**

Annabeth pulled Reyna quickly along, her eyes scanning the camp grounds for any sign of Fletcher. She didn't know what she was planning, yet she acted on impulse rather than logic, which was something that was foreign to her.

"Annabeth? Where are we going?" Reyna asked as she tried to keep up with her blonde friend.

"You'll see," Annabeth said in remark. She figured that maybe Fletcher and Reyna could hit it off if anything, but if it didn't work out, she realized that they could stay as friends.

Sometimes a friendship was enough to fill a hole in someone's heart.

Suddenly, she spotted Fletcher talking to Percy by the archery fields. The boys would flinch every time a newly experienced camper would fire an arrow.

"There," she said to Reyna, and the two girls raced over.

"Where did you go?" Percy asked while giving Annabeth a skeptical look, but she waved him off. She would explain later.

"Reyna, this is my cousin Fletcher, son of Apollo. Fletcher this is my friend Reyna, daughter of the Roman goddess Bellona," Annabeth said, introducing the two. Fletcher smiled and shook Reyna's hand. Annabeth noticed a look of intimidation in his eyes when Reyna shook his hand firmly, but she knew it was only natural of Reyna to appear a strong leader.

Annabeth looked up at him and found Percy giving her a cold stare, which she was taken aback by.

"What?" she hissed to her boyfriend, who just shook his head. He grabbed his wrist and pulled Annabeth to the side.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and Annabeth frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Annabeth, you're a daughter of Athena for crying out loud. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Fletcher and Reyna? Really?" he said incredulously. Annabeth had to suppress the smile that made its way onto her face, but she nodded meekly.

"It won't work," Percy said, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't know that," Annabeth pointed out, and Percy sighed.

"His heart is still with Annemarie, and you know that," he said softly, hoping that Fletcher wouldn't hear the mention of his deceased girlfriend.

"That's why I think meeting someone knew will open his mind to new opportunities. He needs to move on at some point, Percy. I can't stand seeing him sad anymore," Annabeth said softly, and it was true. She hated seeing Fletcher cry earlier today.

"Annabeth, if I died, wouldn't you need at least a year or more to move on?" Percy asked softly, and at those words Annabeth felt like her heart completely disintegrated. She couldn't picture her life without Percy, and the thought was terrifying.

"Percy…" Annabeth said softly, and instantly thoughts of Tartarus came to her mind, and she was terrified. She felt her eyes get glossy with tears, and her heart was beating a mile a minute. Percy suddenly wasn't in front of her anymore. He was lying on the ground dead, as Tartarus himself stood over them, laughing menacingly. Bob the Titan was standing near them, asking Annabeth why she had abandoned him.

Suddenly, a pair of warm arms embraced her, and Percy's scent filled her nose. She was no longer in Tartarus again, and Percy wasn't dead. He was hugging her tightly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear like "it's okay, I'm here, we're okay, I'm here."

Annabeth gripped his shirt, and closed her eyes tightly, trying to picture anywhere besides that place.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Percy whispered, "I'm sorry."

Annabeth pulled back to look at him, and a look of guilt washed over his face.

"It's okay," she breathed, and Percy kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, Wise Girl," he said softly.

"You'd better not," Annabeth grumbled when he pulled her back in for a hug, to which he chuckled lightly.

Annabeth turned, once she had calmed herself, and noticed that Reyna and Fletcher were laughing about something, and the sight warmed her heart. She gave Percy a look as if saying _I told you so_, and he just rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around her.

"You're such a know-it-all," he teased, and Annabeth punched his arm lightly.

"Shut up, you love it."

"That I do."

Suddenly, Will Solace ran up to the pair, and gave Annabeth a knowing look, as if asking if he could interrupt. Annabeth nodded curtly to him, and untangled herself from Percy's arms. She looked at Will, expecting bad news.

"Skye's awake," he said, and Annabeth felt the relief inside of her wash over her.

"If you want to see her, you can come," Will said.

"Okay, thanks Will," Annabeth said, and intertwined her fingers with Percy's before they both headed to the infirmary. Suddenly, Annabeth realized that they would have to go back to school soon. There was only so much they could miss. She knew that she and Percy were well off, seeing as they missed school all of the time (and the fact that Annabeth was a daughter of Athena), but Skye and Fletcher weren't used to missing so much school. They would fall so far behind.

The wooden steps creaked under the demigods' weight, as they stepped inside of the infirmary. Annabeth's eyes fell on her cousin, who was looking around and seemed very confused. She was covered in blankets, and her eyes were wide.

Her brown hair was sprawled around her head, and her face was unnaturally pale.

"Hey," Annabeth said, while walking over to Skye and letting go of Percy's hand.

"Hey," Skye replied simply.

"How are you feeling?" Annabeth asked, and Skye shrugged lightly.

"Like I got hit by a school bus."

The two girls chuckled, and Percy smiled from behind Annabeth.

"I'm glad you're okay," Annabeth said sincerely. She was truly glad that she was okay. She and her cousin had had their differences, but they were family, something Annabeth didn't know that much about, and if they were family, they were going to work out their differences.

"Thank you," Skye said back, her eyes had a slight twinkle in them. Annabeth smiled and gripped her cousin's hand, which was unhealthily cold. Skye smiled and gave Annabeth's hand a squeeze.

They sat in silence like that for a moment, until Skye's eyes fell on Percy who was standing behind them.

"Hi Percy," Skye said softly, and Annabeth turned. Percy's hands were stuffed in his jeans pockets and he smiled and nodded at Skye.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she said, "for taking advantage of your amnesia."

Annabeth noticed a slight blush on her cheeks, as if she was embarrassed, and Annabeth sighed softly, so no one heard but herself.

"Hey, it's okay," Percy said, "we all make mistakes, yeah?"

Skye smiled, and nodded as well. Annabeth was finally glad to clear the air between the three of them. She knew Percy was a much more forgiving person than herself, but she was glad that she found the forgiveness in her heart.

She and Skye were such good friends before the whole…crush situation surfaced, and now that they had moved passed it, she had hoped that they could go back to that friendship.

"I hate to bring this sort of news, seeing as I'm sure it's the last thing you want to hear after your recovery, but we all need to get back to school as soon as possible," Annabeth said sheepishly, "you and Fletcher are going to fall so far behind."

Skye groaned, and Percy and Annabeth chuckled lightly.

"Really?" Skye whined, "that's the last place I want to be."

Annabeth smiled and gave her cousin's hand another light squeeze.

"I know, but trust me, it's worth it," Annabeth said, and Skye nodded lightly.

"I guess."

The trio sat in silence for a few moments, until Skye frowned and spoke up.

"Where's Fletcher?" she asked. Annabeth and Percy exchanged glances for a moment, before Percy nodded to Annabeth, as if to say: _You did this, you tell her_.

"He's with Reyna," Annabeth said, and Skye frowned once more, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Why?" she asked.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other once more, and Skye seemed to get the message without any explanation.

"_Oh_," she said as her eyes widened, "wait are you serious?!"

"I mean, they just met today, so we'll see where it takes them," Annabeth said with a slight shrug, and Skye's jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

"Damn," she said, "I must have missed a lot. How long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half," Percy answered while shoving his hands back in his jean pockets. Skye scratched her head, and blinked a few times before looking at Annabeth.

"Do we really need to go back to school?" she asked, as if she was trying to get her mother to let her stay home for a little while longer.

"Yes Skye," Annabeth laughed lightly, and Skye groaned, but Annabeth noticed the tiredness that had washed over her cousin's eyes. Her eyelids were growing heavy, and her hand was starting to go limp in Annabeth's own hand.

"Get some rest," Annabeth commanded, "we'll be back later."

Skye could only muster out what sounded like an "okay" but she was already dozing off by the time Annabeth and Percy had left the infirmary.

Surprisingly, they were met by Reyna and Fletcher who were walking towards the infirmary. The pair was smiling lightly at something Fletcher had said, but when Fletcher saw Annabeth and Percy walk out of the infirmary, his smile instantly deflated.

"Is Skye okay?" he asked grimly, as if he were afraid of the answer. Annabeth smiled, and stepped down the creaky steps. They really needed to get those fixed.

"Yes, she's okay. She was awake, but she got tired, and we let her get some rest," Annabeth said. Relief seemed to wash over Fletcher and he nodded meekly.

"Do you guys mind if I go and sit with her?" Fletcher asked while looking between the three demigods, all who nodded.

"Go right ahead," Percy said and gestured towards the door with his head. Fletcher smiled gratefully at them before disappearing into the infirmary. Annabeth turned to Reyna who watched the door to the infirmary close behind Fletcher.

"So what do you think of him?" Annabeth asked while stepping next to the praetor. Reyna frowned and looked at Annabeth while raising an eyebrow.

"Is that was this was?" she asked, "a setup?"

She looked accusingly from Annabeth to Percy, who put his hands up defensively.

"It was Annabeth's idea," he said quickly, and Annabeth shot him a glare. _Gee thanks Seaweed Brain_.

Reyna crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Annabeth while raising her eyebrows in serious need of an explanation.

"What?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"I appreciate the sweet gesture, Annabeth," Reyna said as the three started to slowly walk away from the infirmary, "but Fletcher and I will not work. No matter how hard we try."

"Told you," Percy said, and Annabeth hit his arm.

"Ow!" he cried, and Reyna and Annabeth both smirked. This was why Annabeth loved her friend, they both took pleasure in embarrassing Percy. It sounds bad, but really, they do it out of love.

"Can you at least give him a chance?" Annabeth pleaded, trying not to think of Fletcher going through another heartbreak. Reyna sighed and stared at the ground as they walked. Her cape was slightly flowing behind her.

"It's nothing to do with Fletcher," Reyna explained, "but Aphrodite came to me once, I never told you this, she said that no demigod will heal my heart. Even if I wanted to try something with Fletcher, it would not work."

Annabeth felt her hopes deflate inside of her, and she let out a breath. So much for that plan.

"Oh," she said softly, and Reyna smiled sadly at her.

"I do appreciate the gesture," she said and placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder, to which Annabeth smiled at her.

"It's just that, I thought I could fix Fletcher's heart," Annabeth said, "I know it sounds silly, I even sound like a daughter of Aphrodite, but it's just because he's gone through a lot of sorrow in the last year, and I was hoping I could fix it. But maybe I should consult with Piper first before my next setup," she added with a slight laugh, before Reyna also chuckled as well. Percy grinned from beside her, and Annabeth resisted the urge to wipe that smug grin off his face.

"What happened?" Reyna asked softly, "I mean, if it's okay to tell me."

Annabeth smiled sadly, and started to explain the story of Annemarie, and how she died in the fire. Then she continued to explain how hurt and distraught Fletcher was, and Percy added in how he wouldn't eat, talk, or sleep.

Reyna's face seemed to harden as Annabeth mentioned the story, and when they were done, Reyna looked like she was trying to analyze something.

"Did this…Annemarie have blonde hair?" Reyna asked softly. Annabeth looked to Percy. She had never met Annemarie, but she knew that Percy had known her. Percy nodded slowly, and looked at Reyna.

"Was it short?" she continued, "like she usually wore it with a headband?"

Percy nodded once again, and realization struck Annabeth.

"Did you know her?" Annabeth asked Reyna nervously, and Reyna nodded slowly.

"Annemarie Purnell," Reyna whispered under her breath, and Percy nodded.

"That was her," Percy said sadly, and Annabeth took his hand in hers, as he relived memories with his old friend. Reyna's eyebrows were scrunched together and she looked more focused and slightly angry, than saddened.

"Reyna? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked softly, and Reyna looked up at them.

"It's not that I knew her," Reyna said, "I _know _her. As in present tense. She's alive."

Annabeth felt Percy stiffen from beside her, and Annabeth's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"W-what?" she asked gently, and Reyna looked right into Annabeth's eyes.

"She died in a fire," Percy said, although his voice was shaky. Annabeth gripped his hand tighter, and he seemed to pull Annabeth closer to him. Reyna shook her head furiously.

"No," she said, "she _almost _died in a fire. Artemis saved her. She's one of Artemis's hunters. I remember her when the Hunters and the Amazons saved Nico and me from Orion when we were traveling with the Athena Parthenos. She was one of the Hunters that survived Orion's attack."

Annabeth scanned Reyna's face for any bit of doubt, but found none, and she felt like her mind was swirling.

"We have to tell Fletcher," Percy said instantly, "Annemarie's alive, we have to find her-"

"Percy wait," Annabeth said softly, and felt her stomach flip, as if she was now nauseous, "if she's a Hunter of Artemis, then that means she swore to never be with a man. We can't tell Fletcher and give him a sense of false hope for his heart to be crushed yet again."

Percy frowned, as his eyebrows scrunched together, as if he were taking in Annabeth's words and he shook his head.

"I still want to find her," he said, and a hint of anger was hidden behind his voice, that slightly worried Annabeth. She looked to Reyna, who was watching the two intensely.

"Do you know where they might be? If they're still travelling with the Amazons?" Annabeth asked and Reyna shook her head.

"I do not. I'm sorry," she said, "you'll have better luck asking Thalia Grace."

Annabeth nodded, and sighed while running a hand through her already messy hair.

"Thank you, Reyna," she said and went to hug her friend, which Reyna graciously returned.

"I'll be here if you have any other questions," she said, and Annabeth and Percy nodded to her as the praetor left.

Annabeth turned to Percy who ran a hair through his tousled hair. He let out a big sigh and met Annabeth's eyes; grey on green.

"What do we do?" he asked, and Annabeth shook her head.

For once, she didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like that twist? I feel like a lot of you knew it was coming but oh well. I hope you enjoy. By the way, they will be going back to school, but I think the story might come to a close after that. I don't want to drag it out too much, because sometimes stories get too drawn out to a point where they're just not that good anymore.<strong>

**But you can also read my new story **_**Stolen Crowns **_**! **

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	14. Chapter 14

_Warning: This chapter is _very _fluffy!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Annabeth**

Annabeth sat on the porch of the Poseidon cabin, staring up at the moons and the stars. The moon was so bright overhead that it casted shadows on the ground beneath them. Annabeth had always thought the night sky was so peaceful, and she used to be mesmerized by its beauty.

Although, tonight, she couldn't focus on the beauty of the night. Annemarie was alive, but she was a Hunter. That meant that she swore off boys. And that meant that she couldn't be with Fletcher.

Percy wanted to find Annemarie. He said he wanted to talk to her, and find out why she became a Hunter. He wanted to know why she left for so long, and Annabeth could tell that he was kind of hurt by her actions. Annabeth knew they were friends, but she never heard how close they were. She knew he was close with Fletcher, so she was assuming Annemarie and Percy were most likely good friends.

Annabeth wanted to spare her cousin's feelings at all costs. Maybe it was better to forget about the information that was ever shared with them, and that everyone would be better off. If Fletcher knew Annemarie was alive…gods Annabeth didn't even want to think of all of the pain that false hope would bring him.

She had to think of a way to go about this situation without anyone getting hurt in the process, but the possibilities seemed difficult.

Suddenly, the wooden door to the Poseidon cabin opened, and out walked Percy looking extremely handsome, that Annabeth hadn't expected it. He was dressed in dark wash jeans, a causal black leather jacket, and black converse. It was casual, but it suited him well.

"Sorry I took a while," Percy said sheepishly. Annabeth could practically see the blush on his face in the bright moonlight.

"I couldn't find my shoes," he continued and Annabeth bit back her laugh. Typical Percy.

"That's okay, it's nice out," Annabeth said.

Percy had told her earlier today, after they found out about Annemarie, that they needed some time just to themselves, so he was going to take her on a small, but romantic date. Annabeth didn't know how romantic Percy could get, but she was willing to find out.

"You could have come in you know," Percy said and intertwined his fingers with hers as they stepped down from his cabin.

"That's okay, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, and Percy grinned as they walked down to the beach.

"So what do you have planned for us tonight?" Annabeth asked with a grin making its way onto her face. Percy chuckled and pointed to the beach. Annabeth didn't know what he was pointing to, until her eyes fell on a table set up perfectly. Small candles were lit on the table, and a dinner set for two were beside them.

"Oh Percy," Annabeth said as a blush rose to her cheeks. She wasn't dressed for the occasion. Her blonde hair was pulled back in her usual ponytail, and she was dressed in a Camp Half-Blood shirt with jeans, and converse.

She really didn't feel beautiful, but that didn't stop Percy. He pulled the chair out from the table for her, and Annabeth laughed lightly.

"Thank you," she said, and Percy smiled before taking a seat across from her.

"Piper helped," he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his that Annabeth had grown to love. It showed a vulnerable side of him underneath all that male bravado.

"I assumed," Annabeth said, "this is very sweet, Percy."

She could see the blush on his cheeks under the dim light, and it only made Annabeth's smile grow bigger.

"I just thought, you know, with everything going on, we deserved some time to ourselves," Percy said while reaching across the table to take Annabeth's hand. She smiled again, and felt her heartbeat quicken in her chest. Gods, she loved the boy in front of her with her whole heart.

"I love you," she heard herself say, the words slipping out of her mouth as if it was so natural to say to him. Percy's grin grew ear to ear.

"I love you, too," he said in reply, and Annabeth felt like her heart would burst.

"So what did Piper make for us?" Annabeth asked while looking down at the pasta in front of them.

"Actually, Hazel made it," Percy said with a slight chuckle, and Annabeth grinned, "and it's penne. I hope you like it."

"You're so nervous, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth commented, although she could feel the nerves inside of her chest, herself. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it was only Percy, she has known him for what seemed like forever, that he was a part of her life now, he was a part of _her_.

But seeing him in front of her, looking extremely handsome in the moonlight; Annabeth couldn't control her heartbeat.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "it's just you look so beautiful."

Annabeth felt herself blush as his words and her heart skipped a beat.

"You don't look too shabby yourself," she said, and Percy chuckled. Annabeth took a bite of her pasta, which was surprisingly good. She didn't know Hazel knew how to cook, and she'd have to talk to her about that later.

She and Percy started talking about Goode, and some of the funny things that his friends there had done. Annabeth loved hearing these types of stories. It made her feel almost…normal.

She knew she could never be normal, but at that moment, she felt like two normal teenagers on a date.

Once they were done eating, Percy came up with the incredulous walk along the beach. Cliché, but Annabeth felt herself falling into the cliché trap. Gods, she sounded like a daughter of Aphrodite.

But for some reason she loved it.

Percy's hand was intertwined with hers as they walked in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Annabeth loved listening to the waves crash against their ankles, and she could stare at Percy for the whole night, but of course he had to be cocky about it.

"Like what you see?" he teased when he caught her staring.

"Shut up."

Percy laughed, and suddenly wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and lifted her up.

"Percy!" she gasped, "put me down!"

Percy laughed and spun her around before putting her down on the sand, which Annabeth was grateful for. The last thing she wanted was to be thrown into the water, but luckily Percy had other ideas.

He sat down on the sand, and pulled Annabeth with him, so she fell on top of him, both of them were laughing hysterically at nothing. Annabeth loved that about being with him; she could always be carefree, and they could laugh at anything, and be happy. She didn't feel like this with anyone else.

When she stopped her laughing, she realized how close she was with Percy. Their faces were inches apart as Annabeth was lying on his stomach and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Annabeth felt herself get lost in his eyes, and they continued to stare at each other for a minute until Percy closed the space between them.

Annabeth felt like she was melting as she kissed him, and suddenly the world seemed to melt away around them, until it was just the two of them.

"Gods, I love you," he murmured against her lips as he pulled away, and Annabeth smiled.

"I love you, too," she said and rolled off of him so she was lying next to him. He pulled her close, as she rested her head on his chest. They laid like that for a while, as Percy had his arms around her, and Annabeth could fall asleep to his steady breathing.

"What are we going to do about Fletcher?" Annabeth asked softly as they stared at the moon above them.

"I don't know," Percy whispered, and Annabeth could sense the sadness in his voice. She didn't know what to do. She figured the easiest situation to get out of this without Fletcher getting hurt, was to just forget about Annemarie, and they would go back to the thought that she was dead, but Annabeth also knew that Percy wanted to see her.

She couldn't stand it if he was hurt because of her.

"Hey," Percy said, as if he noticed Annabeth get tense, "Let's not think about that okay? Tonight, it's only you and me."

Annabeth's heart fluttered at his words and she turned to meet her lips with his again, getting lost in his kiss once more.

When she pulled away, Percy was smiling like an idiot at her, and she couldn't help but smile in return at his infectious grin.

"What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful," Percy whispered, and Annabeth felt herself blush harder as she rested her head on his chest.

She felt Percy pull her ponytail out, but she was too comfortable to scold him for it. She felt him start to play with her blonde curls, and she closed her eyes with a smile on her face as he continued to do so.

"You're a dork," she whispered, and Percy hummed softly.

"Yeah, yeah, but you love it."

"Unfortunately, I do."

"Rude."

Annabeth laughed lightly, feeling completely light-hearted at the gesture. She could hear Percy's heartbeat against her ear, and for a minute, she felt complete bliss. She had never felt so completely calm in her life, but at that moment, she couldn't picture herself anywhere else.

Annabeth felt herself dozing off until a cold splash of water hit her in the face, and she shot up. She hadn't even felt Percy get out from underneath her, since she was half-asleep, and he was grinning above her like an idiot.

"Did you just-"

"I did," he smirked, and Annabeth jumped up.

"Oh you are going to pay for that," she said and leapt towards him. Percy laughed as he caught her, and carried her towards the water.

"Perseus Jackson!" she cried, "I swear if you throw me-"

But she was already underwater before she could finish her sentence, and she could hear Percy laughing from the surface above.

"Percy!" she yelled as she surfaced from the cold water. She glared at her idiotic boyfriend, and he was apparently laughing hysterically since it was _obviously _hilarious that she was in the water and he wasn't.

Unfortunately for him, Annabeth grabbed his ankle, and tossed him off balance, so he came tumbling into the water.

Annabeth laughed as he resurfaced, and his hair was plastered to his forehead. He had been thrown off guard, so he hadn't had time to choose to dry himself, although he could do it easily.

"That was so not fair," he pouted and Annabeth swam over to him before wrapping her arms around his neck and throwing her head back to laugh.

"I think it was, seeing as you threw me into the ocean," she said, and Percy grinned.

"Touché."

Annabeth laughed once more before leaning in to kiss him quickly on the lips, although Percy had other plans. He pulled her closer, and deepened the kiss, keeping the both of them afloat. Annabeth felt herself melt to puddy in his arms. She wished she could stay like that forever.

"You're cute when you're mad," he whispered after placing his forehead against hers. Annabeth chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to his nose.

"I would say that you're cuter, but I don't want to be cliché."

"You could never be cliché."

"Alright, then you're cuter, Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed lightly and slowly swam them back to the shore after noticing Annabeth shiver in his arms from the cold water.

"Don't think that just because I kissed you means I'm still not mad at you," she pointed out when they reached the sand. Percy pouted, and brought out his puppy eyes, ones that Annabeth had learned to resist a long time ago, though it was tempting.

"Awe come on Wise Girl," he begged, and Annabeth shook her head.

"Nope," she said, "not happening."

Percy continued to pout while wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his forehead against hers.

"Come on, you can't stay mad at me," he said with his eyes wider than a puppy's. Annabeth shook her head once more.

"No," she said, "you threw me in freezing cold water, that was not okay."

Percy grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before taking her hand and leading her back towards the cabins. It was already past curfew, but Annabeth didn't really care about getting in trouble. All she cared about at that moment was getting warm.

Once they entered the Poseidon cabin, Percy instantly had Annabeth wrapped in a warm towel, and she was grateful for that.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," she said, "still doesn't mean I'm not mad at you."

"Awe come on!" he whined, and Annabeth had to force back the grin making its way onto her face.

"You should probably change though," Percy said softly, "you'll freeze."

Annabeth was about to say that he should change too, when she realized that he was completely dry, and she scowled at him.

"Ugh," she said, "I can't believe you threw me in there."

"It was fun," he said while coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her. Annabeth would've been lying if she said she didn't like being in his arms. She felt so safe and protective there. Plus he was warm and dry, and she was freezing and wet.

"You're lucky I love you," she said, "or else you would've been dead."

Percy laughed and pecked her lips once more.

"I guess I love you, too."

Annabeth felt her eyelids grow heavy in his embrace as she rested her head against her chest, and she felt herself be lifted off of the ground and soon placed on Percy's bunk. He placed a sweet kiss to her forehead and then laid down on the floor. Annabeth would've protested, saying he didn't have to sleep on the floor, but her eyelids got heavy, and her tiredness got the best of her.

And for once Annabeth didn't feel anything but happiness and she didn't even think about the problem hanging over her shoulders; Fletcher and Annemarie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was kind of a filler, but I felt like this story was missing some Percabeth action, so here you go! I hope it wasn't too fluffy, but I thought it was cute. <strong>

**Thanks for reading xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	15. Chapter 15

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Annabeth**

They were going back to school.

Skye had recovered from her injuries quite well, and although the air wasn't as completely cleared as Annabeth would have liked, they were getting along fairly well. It had been three days since Percy and Annabeth's little date, and Annabeth still didn't know how to approach the Annemarie situation.

She debated telling Skye, but she figured that if she did, Skye would spill and end up telling Fletcher, and that was the last thing Annabeth wanted.

The sun was rising early that morning when Annabeth knocked on the Poseidon cabin door, and a tired looking Percy answered. He was dressed in sweats, and had no shirt or shoes on. His hair was a mess, but Annabeth didn't mind the view.

"Why do we have to go?" Percy whined, and Annabeth placed her hands on her hips while giving him "the look".

"Don't you think it would be suspicious if we all mysteriously disappeared for a week and then only two of us returned?" Annabeth questioned, and Percy seemed to ponder on this thought for a moment.

"No," he said, and ran a hand through his messy hair. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Just get dressed and meet us by the hill, okay?" and with that she walked away, with a slight grin on her face. That boy.

Waiting on Half-Blood Hill was Skye and Fletcher, looking like they were ready to leave. Although they weren't huge fans of going back to school, they had had a little too much information thrown at them in a short amount of time, and they figured they needed to get back to their normal lives for a while.

Well, Skye and Fletcher's normal lives. Annabeth and Percy were anything but normal.

"Where's Percy?" Fletcher asked, and Annabeth felt a twinge of guilt hit her in the gut. She knew that the girl he loved was still alive, and it was eating away at her.

"Getting ready," Annabeth answered, "he's not exactly a morning person."

Skye and Fletcher chuckled, and the trio waited in silence for a few moments, before Fletcher spoke up.

"Wait," he said, "aren't the others coming too?"

Annabeth nodded.

"They're coming later though. They have some camp stuff to finish up before they leave," Annabeth explained, referring to Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Nico. All who arrived at Goode High this year.

Suddenly, Percy came trudging up the hill, looking less than pleased to be there.

"Let's go," he said grouchily and walked past the trio, leading the way. Annabeth glanced at Skye and Fletcher who all stifled their laughs before following the son of Poseidon back into the bustling city of Manhattan.

* * *

><p>Annabeth gripped Percy's hand as they walked into Goode, and ignored the stares from some students. She wondered what the marvelous gossip was that would explain the absence of ten teenagers for a week, and the thought almost humored her.<p>

"Welcome back," Rachel Elizabeth Dare greeted the couple with a grin on her face. She had left camp early to get back to school, seeing as her parents didn't want her to miss too much.

"Hi Rachel," Annabeth greeted the redhead, and she grinned.

"You guys missed a lot," Rachel said while walking next to the pair. Skye and Fletcher were already meeting with their friends again, and as Annabeth watched, they seemed to be back to normal. Annabeth and Percy had warned them not to mention anything to the other students about where they went, and that their story was a family emergency.

No one can technically argue with that, seeing as Skye, Fletcher, and Annabeth were all related, and if anyone asked about the others they could simply answer with; they needed the support from their friends.

"Yeah? Like what?" Percy asked, referring to Rachel's comment. But she didn't need to explain.

Annabeth looked up and noticed a girl walking down the hallway, along with two more girls, and two guys. One of the boys had blond shaggy hair, and blue eyes, and was attractive to say the least, along with the other boy who had short cut brown hair, and bright green eyes. One of the girls had long red hair that was curled to perfection, and the other girl had brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail.

The girl in the middle was the one that sparked a nerve in Annabeth.

She had light blonde hair, lighter than Annabeth's that it was a rival of the color white. Her hair fell just past her shoulders, and a blue headband sat on top of her head.

Percy stiffened from beside Annabeth, and his grip on her hand tightened.

"Percy is that who I think it is…" Annabeth trailed off, and Percy nodded stiffly.

"Annemarie."

"What is she doing here?" Annabeth hissed to Rachel, who sighed and shook her head.

"She said that she never died in the fire, and that someone had saved her. She was in rehab for the last year," Rachel explained, but the look in her eyes said she didn't believe the story.

"She got saved alright," Percy grumbled, "but she wasn't in rehab."

Annabeth glanced over at Fletcher nervously, but he didn't seem to notice Annemarie yet. What confused Annabeth the most was; why was Annemarie here? Why would she come back _now _of all times?

Did she know that Fletcher knew he was a demigod now? Did she think that she could explain herself to him?

Annabeth's blood boiled, and she was tempted to walk right up to Annemarie and give her a peace of her mind, but the blonde girl beat her to it.

"Percy!" she said, and raced over to Annabeth, Percy, and Rachel.

"We need to talk," Percy said, and glanced over to Fletcher who was at the other side of the hallway, not noticing Annemarie's arrival yet. Annabeth didn't know how long they could hide it from him. For all she knew, his friends could've already told him.

Percy grabbed Annemarie's wrist and pulled her away from her posse before entering an empty classroom. Annabeth peeked out to make sure no one had seen, before closing the door shut. Annemarie took a deep breath and held her hands out.

"I can explain-"

"We know your story," Percy said, and Annabeth could sense the anger radiating off of him, "Artemis saved you, so instead of coming back you joined her Hunters."

Annemarie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, before putting the blue headband back in.

"It's more complicated than that," she said and looked up with her blue eyes. She had seemed to disregard Annabeth's presence, and that all of her attention was on Percy, but Annabeth didn't care. She wanted to hear this explanation.

"Artemis said she saw potential in me," Annemarie said while sitting down on one of the desks, "she said that if she saved me, I could join her Hunters and be immortal forever."

"So you took it," Percy spat, "and just left Fletcher alone."

"Don't you dare talk to me like I didn't think about him," Annemarie said. Her voice shook as she spoke, and Annabeth half expected her to break into tears.

"I was_ scared_," Annemarie choked out, "Artemis was there to save me, and I took her offer. I felt like I didn't have any other choice at the time."

Percy was silent, and Annabeth watched them intently, but didn't say a word. Annemarie's eyes scanned Percy's face, but neither one of them said anything. Percy averted his eyes from hers, and then finally looked up.

"So you found out I was a demigod," he said softly, but there was still anger hidden in his voice. Annemarie nodded slowly, and looked at the floor for a moment before looking back up.

"Fletcher and Skye too," she said, her voice wavered when she spoke Fletcher's name.

"That's why you're back," Annabeth spoke up, "because you knew Fletcher knew now."

Annemarie looked at Annabeth, but didn't question her presence, and merely nodded.

"I needed to see him, and explain to him the _truth _not some fake story that everyone else knows," she said softly, as her voice cracked.

"Do you know what you put him through?" Percy exclaimed, raising his voice higher than Annabeth would have expected. Annemarie turned back to Percy and Annabeth noticed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Percy, I _loved _him," she croaked, "I _saw _what I put him through, and don't you _dare _think that it didn't kill me to see him like that."

A tear slipped from her eye and fell down to her chin before dripping on the floor. Percy clenched his fists and averted his eyes.

"You swore off men," he spoke softly, "you're not allowed to love him anymore."

"I know that," Annemarie choked out, "Lady Artemis and the other Hunters have been like family to me. They understand the predicament I'm in, and they're willing to help. I can't be with Fletcher, but I want him to know the truth."

"Why would you put him through more pain," Percy said while looking up at her, "he'll know you're alive, but he can _never _be with you. That's more pain than the thought of you being dead."

Annemarie seemed taken aback by his words, and Annabeth watched as horror was written across her face. Another tear slipped from her blue eyes and she shook her head.

"So what you're saying is that I should just go back to the Hunters and forget this ever happened. And let Fletcher think that I'm dead?" she sounded so fragile, like if she continued this conversation she would break down in tears.

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, while taking a deep breath.

"I'm just trying to look out for my friend," Percy said and looked back up at Annemarie. She swallowed back a sob and looked down.

"I thought we were friends," she whispered, and Annabeth knew that this would hurt Percy. He's only been known to be loyal to his friends, and Annabeth could see the pain across his face when Annemarie said this.

"I thought that you were dead, Annie," Percy said softly.

Annabeth didn't move from her position, and glanced out of the door occasionally to make sure no one came in.

"I'm sorry," Annemarie said, "but I love the Hunters. I can't live with myself if Fletcher doesn't know the truth."

Percy didn't say anything at this remark, but just turned on his heel and headed towards Annabeth and the door. He didn't say anything but just took Annabeth's hand, and stepped outside into the hallway.

"Do what you want, Annemarie," he mumbled to the Hunter right before he pulled Annabeth along with him.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked gently while squeezing his hand lightly. He nodded meekly before placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you," he mumbled against her forehead, and Annabeth gripped his hand tightly.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short.<strong>

**But uh oh, Annemarie's back. **

**What do you think she'll do? **

**Thanks for reading! (: xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	16. Chapter 16

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Percy**

Percy didn't want to appear a raging bastard, especially when Annemarie had been gone for a year, but he couldn't control himself. When he saw her…all of the horrible days when Fletcher wouldn't come out of his room for months, or how he wouldn't eat, all came rushing back to Percy's mind.

She claimed she loved Fletcher, but obviously she loved the Hunters more…

"Percy," he heard Annabeth said from next to him. He looked down at his girlfriend, meeting her big grey eyes that were looking up at him with worry filling them, "you look like you're going to explode."

"I might," Percy grumbled, and glanced back at the classroom where he had left Annemarie. Suddenly he turned, and his eyes fell on Fletcher who's back was to them. His friends were talking to him, and by the look on their confused faces, Percy was pretty sure they had told him…

"Oh no," Percy whispered, and Annabeth tensed from beside him.

"What happened?" she asked, and Percy nodded towards the direction that Fletcher was in.

Suddenly, Fletcher turned on his heel, and Percy was shocked to see that tears were already running down his face. His blue eyes locked on Percy and Annabeth, and Annabeth gripped Percy's hand tightly. Fletcher made his way over to the couple, ignoring the stares he was receiving from many of the students littering the hallways.

They, of course, wanted to see a bit of drama happen.

"Where is she?" Fletcher croaked out when he reached Percy and Annabeth. His face was redder than a tomato, and tears dripped off his chin, but he made no effort to acknowledge them.

Percy glanced at Annabeth quickly, before turning back to his friend, who was staring at them angrily, waiting.

"Where is she?!" he demanded, this time raising his voice higher.

"Come with us," Annabeth said gently, and led Fletcher over towards the empty classroom. The bell rang, signaling that they had to go to class, but Percy didn't care. Class would have to wait. Luckily for them, the classroom they were hiding out in, wasn't being occupied. The reason? Percy didn't know, nor did he care.

Annemarie was in the same position that she was in when Percy had left, sitting on top of one of the desks in the front row. Annabeth closed the door, and Percy stood next to her, not exactly sure on how this would play out. At first, Annemarie kept her head down, refusing to look up, and Fletcher stared at her angrily.

"Look at me, dammit," he finally said after a few moments of silence. Percy let out a soft breath, and really didn't want to see the scene in front of him unravel. Annemarie took a deep breath before looking up, and finally meeting Fletcher's face.

"Fletcher-"

"_Don't _talk," Fletcher snapped. He was practically shaking with anger, and Percy couldn't remember a time where he had seen him so angry. Until now.

Annemarie looked like he had just slapped her, but they stood apart from each other, neither one of them moving. Annabeth held her breath from beside Percy, and he subconsciously slipped his hand into hers again. She gave his hand a light squeeze.

"_Rehab_?" Fletcher hissed, "you were in _rehab _and you didn't think to let me know that you weren't dead?!"

Percy swallowed thickly as Annemarie's face became crossed over with anger and sadness, a mix that never ended well.

"I wasn't in rehab," she spoke. Her voice was calm, but her eyes said differently. Percy didn't know how she was able to stay so calm when she was seeing her first true love for the first time in a year.

"Oh great so you're a liar now too?" Fletcher spat, and Annemarie froze, while narrowing her eyes at Fletcher. Percy remembered when she used to do this before she got into a fight with someone, back when they were friends. Percy could only think that it wouldn't end pretty.

"Would you let me _explain_?" Annemarie hissed, and Fletcher clenched his fists together.

"Why should I?" Fletcher demanded, as more tears dripped off of his chin, "you had a year to explain."

"Dammit Fletcher I was trying to protect you!" Annemarie shouted, standing up from her position on one of the desks. Her face was red, and a few stray tears slipped from her eyes. Percy frowned at her words. How was she protecting him?

Fletcher also seemed shocked by her words, but didn't say anything to remark.

"Lady Artemis saved me," Annemarie started to explain, "I joined her Hunters. I joined because I….she told me you were a demigod. She told me you didn't know yet. She said that if I wanted to go back to you I could. But you want to know why I didn't? Because I knew that once you found out about being a demigod that you would be in danger. You were supposed to find out earlier, you were. But because everyone thought I was dead, they gave you space. They gave you room. You and Skye didn't go to Camp Half-Blood for a year later than you were supposed to, and I figured another year is better than none at all."

Percy glanced at Annabeth who was watching intently, trying to take it all in. He could practically see the gears churning in her head as she thought, and her eyes were darting back and forth from Fletcher and Annemarie.

"That year, was hell," Fletcher croaked out, "I don't care what you thought you were doing. You put me through _hell_."

Percy wanted to say that was an understatement, since he has literally been through hell, but he decided that now wasn't the best time…

"I was putting _you _before everything else!" Annemarie shouted, "dammit Fletcher I loved you!"

It was silent for another moment, as the two stared at each other, and Annabeth and Percy stood by the door, keeping lookout, and also trying to take in all of the information that was being shared.

"Loved," Fletcher finally spoke with a bitterness in his voice, "as in past tense. You don't love me anymore, Annie."

Annemarie didn't answer, which left a silence of dead air hanging above them.

"That's all I needed to know," Fletcher whispered, before walking towards the door, and pushing past Annabeth and Percy before storming out of the door.

"Good job," Percy said, making sure to have the sarcasm drip off of his tone, before he raced out the door to follow Fletcher.

He was making his way towards the exit, and his head was down as he walked quickly.

"Fletch!" Percy said, racing up to his friend. Fletcher ignored him, and began walking faster.

"Fletcher, come on," Percy said with an exasperated sigh. He jogged to catch up to the son of Apollo, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone," Fletcher said while shrugging Percy's hand off of his shoulder. Percy's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. This was what he started out like last year about a week after Annemarie had "died".

"Fletcher, please," Percy begged, "don't go back to that place."

Fletcher ignored him, and walked out the front doors of the building, leaving Percy to stand in silence. He knew he should follow him, he knew that he shouldn't let him walk away in this state, but his feet were glued shut. Suddenly, images of Tartarus started to surround him, and he didn't know why.

He saw images of Annabeth lying dead at his feet, and he came over with the most unbearable sensation of sadness, and he wanted to sob and sob and sob…

That was what Fletcher must've felt like…

Suddenly, he was on the floor, crying in a heaping mess, trying to erase the image of Annabeth lying dead in front of him, and the images of Bob the Titan asking him why he abandoned him.

"Percy!" he heard, but was too out of it to focus.

"Percy, look at me!" it was Annabeth…

But Percy couldn't focus, he felt like his brain had crumbled to dust, and all he could hear were screams in his ear. It took him a moment to realize that those were _his _screams.

"It's okay, I'm here, we're alive, I love you, I love you, I love you…" Annabeth's voice rang softly in his ear, over the screaming, over the pain, over everything, and suddenly Percy started to come back to reality. He felt like he was shivering, and he noticed that his head was in Annabeth's lap, as Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Paul, his step father stood over him.

"Get him up," Paul instructed, and Jason and Leo leaned down to help Percy to his feet.

"Are you okay, Percy?" Paul asked, but Percy was shaken up. He nodded meekly, although every single nerve in his body was begging him to say no. Paul looked at him uneasily, and Percy felt a wave of nausea wash over him. Annabeth held him steady, and he made a mental note to thank her later.

"Why don't you go rest at the nurse's office for a little bit," Paul said softly. Percy had just realized that the others had made it here from Camp Half-Blood, and they didn't exactly get a warm welcoming with Percy screaming.

"I'm fine, really," Percy assured, although he knew otherwise. Annabeth apparently did too, and she was frowning angrily at Percy.

"Alright…" Paul said uneasily before heading back to his class.

"Percy," Annabeth hissed, "what are you doing? You need rest. That was one of your worst episodes yet."

"I'm okay, Wise Girl," Percy assured while wrapping his arm around Annabeth's shoulders, although he was using her more for support, but he couldn't tell her that.

"You okay, Perce?" Frank asked, and Percy nodded to his friend.

"Peachy."

"He's an idiot, that's what," Annabeth scowled, and Percy laughed before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Love you too, nerd."

"Shut up."

Percy managed a smile, along with his other friends who laughed with them, but Fletcher and Annemarie were still fresh in his mind, and not to mention the terrifying images of Tartarus as well.

Suddenly, Percy noticed a familiar blonde hunter out of the window, getting her bows ready.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered as his friends headed to the office to get their late passes. He pointed out of the window to Annemarie who was tying some arrows to her bow. Annabeth led Percy outside, trying to keep him steady, although he felt like if he let go of her then he would completely disinigrate.

"So you're just going to leave?" Percy asked, as they walked up behind Annemarie. She turned and looked at them, her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was pale.

"I need to," she said, "I have no choice."

"You do actually," Percy said, "you can talk to Fletcher."

Annemarie stared at her arrows, and was silent, while smiling sadly.

"He obviously doesn't want to talk to me."

"You don't know until you try. And this time without yelling."

Annemarie looked up at him and Annabeth, and frowned.

"Are you okay, Percy?" she asked gently, and Percy nodded.

"Fine. Don't worry about me, worry about Fletcher," he said, although he felt like he would collapse at any moment. It was like all of the energy was sucked out of him.

Annemarie pursed her lips together and was silent as she stared up at the sky, as if she was waiting for something.

"I don't know. I feel like it'll be better if I just go. Save Fletcher the pain."

Percy shook his head.

"You can't leave until you clear things with him. Please, Annie."

Annemarie turned at the mention of her nickname, and took a breath.

"Fine. But if he doesn't want to talk, I'm not going to pressure him," she said, and Percy forced a weak smile, although his own anger was radiating towards her.

"Good," he said, and with that, Annemarie jogged off towards the street to go find Fletcher.

"Percy, we really should get you home," Annabeth said, and Percy started to protest, but the thought of cuddling on the couch with Annabeth was much to irresistible.

"Okay," he said drowsily, and Annabeth led him towards the parking lot to call his mother, since neither one of them could drive at that point.

"Hey guess what?" Percy asked drowsily as they waited for Sally to come get them. Annabeth smiled and shook her head.

"What?"

"I really love you," he said with a grin on his face, although he was half asleep already. Annabeth laughed from beside him, and wrapped her arm around his waist, as he wrapped his around her shoulders again.

"I really love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the ending was rushed, but I got really tired, and I think my tiredness wore off on Percy near the end.<strong>

**I hope you liked it. **

**Drama is coming! And more Percabeth and happier chapters. **

**So yay!**

**Thanks for reading! (: xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	17. Chapter 17

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Annabeth**

Annabeth woke up to the sound of a soft snoring, and she giggled lightly when she realized it was Percy. He was curled up in a ball on his bed, with his head in Annabeth's lap, as she was leaning against one of his pillows. He seemed to be murmuring soft nothings in his sleep, but Annabeth couldn't help but find it to be quite adorable.

She glanced at the clock and smiled lightly when she noticed it was only ten in the morning. They had left school, thanks to Paul, and went right to Percy's apartment. Sally wasn't home, according to Percy she was working, but Annabeth didn't mind. That just meant that she would have to stay later to see her.

As Percy snored on her lap, Annabeth took this time to look around his room. The walls were blue, typical, and he had pictures on his bureau and desk, which Annabeth thought was cute. They were pictures of them at camp, and other pictures of his friends at camp. Annabeth felt a blush rise on her cheeks when she noticed a picture of him laughing on the beach as she kissed his cheek.

That was on his birthday, after they had had their underwater kiss. Annabeth's heart skipped a beat at the memory that was when they had first started dating.

She looked down at the boy that was sleeping on her, and smiled as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. His tan skin seemed to illuminate in the light from the sun in the window, and his face was peaceful as he slept. That comforted Annabeth, to see that he wasn't having any nightmares so far.

Although she didn't want to jinx it.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his hair, and she could have sworn that he smiled in his sleep.

She remembered how scared she had been when he was having a vision of Tartarus, and it had been one of his worst ones. Seeing him so broken and scared…

It terrified her.

Not as much as it terrified her when he was too strong, like when he almost choked the goddess Akhyls, in Tartarus. She still got images of that moment from time to time, although she never told Percy about it. It had been so scary to see him like that, with so much power, and letting the darkness overtake him.

She had never been more scared.

She thought that she had lost her Seaweed Brain at that moment, and she didn't know if she could get him back. From seeing him grow up from a scrawny twelve-year old boy to the teenager he is now, was a shock enough, but seeing the power come from him in such an evil way…

It sent chills down her spine.

Suddenly, Percy's green eyes that Annabeth had loved so much, opened with a flutter. He yawned softly and looked up at Annabeth as she looked down at him.

"Hey," he said softly. Annabeth pursed her lips together, trying to get that image of him choking the goddess out of her mind, but it was stuck.

"Hey," she replied while pursing her lips together. Unfortunately, Percy knew her better than she realized. He sat up while furrowing his eyebrows at her, a look that she had thought was cute.

"What's wrong?" he asked while looking at her worriedly. Annabeth forced a smile at him, although suddenly, she pictured herself in Akhyls place as Percy choked her with her own tears…

Luckily, she didn't go into a whole fit about it, like she would have figured, but she felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked while wrapping his arms around her. His voice was so gentle and sweet as if he were afraid she'd break at his words. She would have to be stupid to think that this boy in front of her could ever hurt her.

But the images…

"Nothing," she said while furiously wiping her tears away. The look on his face when they were in Tartarus, how he looked so satisfied with the power that he was abusing, it frightened Annabeth to no end, and she thought about it a lot.

She wasn't _scared _of Percy, she was only scared of what would happen if someone _really _brought out the worst in him.

"Don't lie to me," Percy said firmly, and stared at Annabeth, unmoving. She knew that he wouldn't budge until she confessed whatever it was that was troubling her. But how could she tell him that she was scared of the power he possessed when he was angry? How could she tell him that that scene in Tartarus had scarred her?

"I'm not," she persisted, hoping that maybe he would've been too tired to put up an argument, but unfortunately for Annabeth, her boyfriend was almost as stubborn as she was.

"Tell me," he continued, and Annabeth stared at him, her eyes darting back and forth to take in his expression. They were so close, that Annabeth wanted to close that small gap between them, but she held her own, and stared him right back.

"I'm okay, Percy," she said and sunk down into the covers of his blue bed, burying herself beneath them. Percy watched her, his eyes never leaving her form, as she curled up into the covers. She averted her eyes from his, and kept her eyes locked on that picture of them smiling on the beach on his birthday.

Percy was silent, which slightly worried Annabeth. Usually, she figured he would have been much more persistent. Not that she _wanted _him to be, but she just found it strange.

"I thought you would want to talk about this stuff with me," he finally spoke while keeping his eyes locked on the floor next to the bed. There was a sense of hurt and sadness in his voice and Annabeth's eyes immediately shot up to him. His expression was solemn, but his eyes held other emotions. But there were so many, she couldn't distinguish any.

"You know I do," she said while sitting up again so they were shoulder to shoulder. Percy kept his eyes averted.

"Obviously not," he murmured and started playing with the covers on his bed. Annabeth felt like her heart had turned into lead.

"Percy, it's complicated," she said softly, and Percy stiffened from beside her. His face became hard, and his jaw was locked. He didn't say anything in response, but Annabeth didn't want to know the things that were running through his head.

"So complicated you can't even tell your own boyfriend?" he said, once again barely above a whisper, but the words made Annabeth's blood boil.

_Not when it's about you, idiot!  
><em>

She chewed on her bottom lip, and stared at Percy, waiting for him to say something, or do anything.

"I'd better go," she finally said while swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She felt Percy's eyes on her as she headed towards the door, and what hurt even more, was when he didn't say anything to stop her.

She was almost to the front door when Percy came out of his room.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just in a bad mood from the whole Annemarie thing. I'm sorry, Wise Girl."

Annabeth froze as she heard his voice, but all of a sudden, she was angry. She was angry at Skye, for liking Percy in the first place and causing a rift in their friendship, she was angry at Fletcher, for wanting to see Annemarie when he knew it would hurt him. She was angry at Annemarie, because why shouldn't she be? The girl pretended to be dead, for crying out loud. And she was angry at Percy, for being so oblivious to the whole Skye situation, and for frightening her.

Annabeth stood by the door for a minute, with her back to Percy, as these thoughts ran through her head.

"Whatever, Percy," she heard herself mumble, and she regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth. She did _not _want to turn into those stereotypical bitches, that a lot of the girls at her school were portrayed to be.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked, and Annabeth swallowed thickly before turning around. Percy's face was a mixture of hurt and anger, a combination that almost always never ended well.

"I'm going to go, okay? I hope you feel better," she said quickly, and went to grab the handle of the door, but Percy beat her to it. He stood in her way of the door and crossed his arms over his chest. Annabeth groaned internally, trying not to show her distaste with her boyfriend at that moment.

"What's going on with you?" he asked, and raised his eyebrow. Annabeth wanted to leave, that's all she wanted to do. She wanted to get those images of Percy choking Akhyls out of her mind, and she most certainly didn't want to fight with him.

"It's nothing," she said once more, but Percy wasn't taking that for an answer.

"What did I do?" he asked, as if he knew that she was putting her anger towards him. Annabeth's heart felt like it was slowly sinking to the pit of her stomach, and she took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"You want to know what you did?" she asked harshly, not expecting this sort of anger to radiate out of her. Percy stared at her, not moving.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed, "Ever since Tartarus, I feel like you're not the same! I hadn't said anything before because I thought everything was good, but then when I saw…how angry you got with Annemarie, it all came rushing back. Dammit, Percy, you scared me!"

There was silence. All that could be heard was the soft breathing of the two, as they stood in silence. Annabeth felt like someone was poking her heart with a metal rod, and she wanted to just curl up and hide. Unfortunately, she also wanted to curl up with Percy, but right now the hurt and the pain that was hidden in her voice, sent that thought spiraling backwards.

Annabeth felt tears swell up in the back of her eyes as she stared at Percy, their eyes darting back and forth across the other's face. Realization seemed to dawn over Percy as Annabeth said these words, as if he knew _exactly _which incident Annabeth was talking about.

"It was Tartarus, Annabeth, I was doing what I needed to do, to survive!" he said, just as harshly as she had.

"No," Annabeth said while shaking her head, "you didn't need to go that far."

Percy looked to the side, keeping his eyes off of Annabeth. She hadn't noticed their close proximity until now, and her eyes scanned him over, before feeling like someone was stabbing her in the chest.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, "that incident haunts me too."

He still refused to look at her, and Annabeth was too distraught to do anything about it. The two stood in silence neither one of them looking at the other, before Annabeth slipped past Percy to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said softly, before shutting the door behind her. She didn't dare look back to see Percy's face as she closed the door in his face, and as soon as she was in the hallway, she burst into tears.

Little did she know that Percy was crying on the other side of the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg this was sad and short I'm sorry! I know I keep promising happy chapters, but that won't really happen until farther towards the end. <strong>

**Sorry it's short, I like to write at night because that's when I get my best ideas, and I sort of started falling asleep…**

**Oops?**

**Anyways I hope you liked it! Some Percabeth drama, ya feel?**

**Thanks for reading (: xx**

**~stay beautiful~**


	18. Chapter 18

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Annabeth**

Annabeth didn't talk to Percy or hear from him for the rest of the day, and as every minute passed by, her heart seemed to crack a little more. She had cried all of her tears out by now, and she was lying on her bed in Skye's room, staring at the wall.

Fletcher wasn't home, which worried Annabeth because he had left and Annemarie went after him. She didn't know what had happened between them, but her mind was more focused on Percy at the moment.

Her nose hurt from sniffling, and her eyes burned. She wanted to fall asleep, but she was too worried she would have more nightmares of Tartarus and this time Percy wouldn't be there to comfort her. He might even be the one in her dreams frightening her.

That was what worried her the most; that he would be the antagonist in her dream, scaring the living daylights out of her.

She didn't know what time it was, but she heard the door open from downstairs. No one spoke, so Annabeth could distinguish who it was. The person made their way up the stairs, and suddenly they stopped in front of the door to Skye and Annabeth's shared room. Annabeth's back was to them, but she didn't really focus.

"Annabeth?" Skye's voice spoke out, and Annabeth's nerves seemed to deflate. For some reason, she was hoping it would have been Percy.

Annabeth didn't respond to her cousin, and left her eyes locked on the purple walls.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Skye prompted, while stepping into the room and closer to the bed.

"Nothing," Annabeth murmured, although she cursed to herself when her voice came out weak and fragile, as if she'd break at any movement. She hated how Percy could bring out this side of her. Love was weakness, and he was able to bring out her most vulnerable stage.

"Something's up," Skye said while sitting at the edge of the bed. Annabeth glanced at her cousin, who was watching her, but turned her attention back to the wall.

The picture of Annabeth kissing Percy's cheek as they laughed on the beach on his birthday, was burned in her brain, and every time she thought of it, she felt her heart sink, and she felt nauseas.

"C'mon, talk to me," Skye said, and Annabeth let out a breath. She didn't know how Skye would feel if Annabeth told her she and Percy got into an argument. Skye said she didn't really have feelings for Percy anymore, but Annabeth could be sure.

"I'm okay," Annabeth murmured, and curled inwards as if to make herself smaller.

"No you're not," Skye said, and Annabeth silently cursed under her breath. Did everyone she know have to be so persistent?

"It's Percy," Annabeth said softly, and her voice wavered when she spoke his name. Skye furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"What happened?"

Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip, and took another shaky breath.

"We got into a fight," she whispered, and Skye let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," her cousin said softly, and Annabeth sat up a little bit while leaning against the purple pillows. She pulled the covers up to her chin, and stared at the floor.

Before Annabeth could respond, the sound of the door opening and closing from downstairs caught the attention of both girls. Annabeth glanced at Skye before the same simultaneous thought came to their minds.

"Fletcher," Skye said and they stood up before racing downstairs.

To confirm their thoughts, Fletcher was sitting on the ground, with his back up against the door. He had a faraway look in his eyes, but he didn't seem to be crying, which Annabeth figured was a good sign.

"Hey Fletch?" Skye asked gently while slowly nearing her twin. Fletcher didn't answer, as if he was in another world, light years away from the two girls in front of him.

"What happened?" Skye pressed, and knelt next to him. His eyes were locked on the floor in front of him, and his face seemed a few shades lighter. Annabeth stepped a few steps closer, and knelt beside him.

"She left," Fletcher choked out. His voice was raspy, and his lips were chapped.

"What do you mean, she left?" Skye asked gently. Annabeth stared at her cousin, and felt like she had to give her credit. Skye was the only one acting strong enough for Annabeth and Fletcher right now. Even though she was the one who started most of the drama when Annabeth arrived, she seemed to take on the role of the mediator.

"With the Hunters," Fletcher said, "she said she couldn't stay. She's gone."

Skye pursed her lips together and looked at Annabeth who stared right back. The three sat in silence for a while, until Fletcher stood up, and his sadness seemed to be replaced by anger.

"This is stupid," he spat, "why should I be moping around a girl that broke my heart? I deserve better than her."

"That's right, you do," Skye said and stood up with him, followed by Annabeth. Fletcher turned around and faced the girls. His blue eyes were five shades darker, but a new look of determination came over him.

"I'm not going to waste any more time on her," he hissed, "she's caused me enough pain."

"Good for you, Fletch," Annabeth said, and forced a smile for her cousin. She was glad he was finally moving on. She knew it must have been tough for him to do so, but the determination in his eyes seemed to say otherwise.

"I'm hungry," Fletcher said, and suddenly his hand went to his stomach, "can we order a pizza?"

Skye and Annabeth grinned, and glanced at each other. It sounded like the old Fletcher was back.

Annabeth knew it would take some time to really get the old Fletcher back, but as long as he was on the right path to getting there, they would reach it eventually.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, all of the gossip was about how Annemarie came back from rehab, and then suddenly moved. Her new posse seemed completely lost without her, and Annabeth was glad to see Fletcher smiling and laughing with his friends.<p>

Annabeth was walking with Piper in the hallway, when she spotted Percy. He was walking with Jason and Leo, but he seemed completely out of their conversation as he stared at the floor as he walked.

"What happened between you two?" Piper asked as Annabeth went through her locker, trying to hide herself from Percy.

"Argument," Annabeth said shortly. Piper's eyes lingered on Annabeth for a moment, as she buried her face in her locker.

"You can't hide from him, you know," Piper said, amusement slightly twinkling in her eyes.

"Shut up, yes I can."

"Come on, Annie, just talk to him," Piper said while leaning against her locker. Annabeth closed her locker door slowly and raised an eyebrow at Piper.

"Do not, call me Annie," she hissed, and Piper laughed lightly.

"Sorry," she said, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Jason came over to the girls, but luckily for Annabeth, Percy didn't come with him. She felt her heart hammer in her chest as she glanced over at Percy who was now talking with Frank and Hazel. His back was to her, but Annabeth's eyes still lingered on him, and it took Jason to bring her out of her trance.

"Earth to Annabeth?" Jason said, waving his hand in front of Annabeth. She turned towards him, and frowned.

"What?"

"This is dumb," Jason said, "just go over there and talk to him. It was one silly fight."

Annabeth was assuming that Percy had mentioned the fight to Jason, but had left out the details of what it was about.

"It's not that easy," Annabeth said and took a deep breath. Suddenly, the two girls that were in Annemarie's posse from yesterday headed towards Percy, Frank, and Hazel.

"Who are they, again?" Annabeth asked Jason and Piper, who turned to the direction she was looking.

"The one with the red hair is Sierra, I think," Piper said, "and the brunette is Valerie?"

Jason nodded, to confirm Piper's uneasy thoughts, as if she was trying to remember the gossip she heard from yesterday. The brunette started talking to Percy, who seemed very uninterested in the conversation, but just seeing the obvious flirting that the girl was trying to initiate, made Annabeth's blood boil.

"Where are they from?" Annabeth spat, and Jason eyed her suspiciously.

"They moved here last week from Alabama, I think," Jason said, "at least that's what Rachel told me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned on her heel before walking towards her first class when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, luckily, and Hazel was telling Annabeth how Jake, the boy from Percy's swim team that Annabeth had met on her first day, was throwing a party that night, and that she should go. Annabeth didn't respond right away, because the last thing she wanted to do was go to a party where Percy would most likely be, and see those two new girls hit on his oblivious self.<p>

At lunch, Annabeth sat in the library, because she didn't want to see Percy. It's not that she didn't _want _to see him, but because she was _afraid _to see him. She didn't know what he would do, and she didn't know how they would react to each other.

But, unfortunately, they had the same idea to go to the library.

Annabeth walked into the library, and was going to head over to an empty table, when she spotted Percy, who was already sitting at one. His head was buried in a book, which Annabeth found ironic, but luckily for her, he looked up and spotted her (note the sarcasm).

Annabeth instantly turned on her heel, and hoped to get out of the library before he called her over, but yet again, she got lucky and he called her name.

"Annabeth," he spoke, and Annabeth froze. Her entire body froze, and she felt like she was stuck in time.

"Can we please talk?" he said, and Annabeth chewed on her lip again, a habit she needed to stop doing.

"I don't know, Percy, can we?" she said and turned around to face him. Her heart instantly melted when she saw him. His hair was ruffled, in the way he usually wore it because he never found the use in combing it.

"Please," he pleaded, and his eyes were so big, that Annabeth felt guilt wash over her.

"I really need to go-"

"No you don't," Percy said and took a step closer to her. Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the floor as he walked to her. They were in the middle of a row of books, which Annabeth was grateful for the privacy, but she still wanted to leave.

"You came in here to get away from me, and I did the same, and now that we're both here, you're going to leave. I'm right, aren't I?" he questioned, and Annabeth didn't respond. Sometimes her pride got too much in the way, and she hated herself for it. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and it made her slightly lightheaded.

"Can you please just talk to me?" he pleaded, his voice was soft, and Annabeth finally looked up at him.

"I don't know what to do, Percy," she said honestly as she scanned his face.

"I'm sorry about what happened," he said, "I really am, but you know Tartarus brings out the worst-"

"Don't," Annabeth said while raising her hand and trying not to let those images creep into her head, "don't talk about it."

Percy pursed his lips together and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"What do you want from me?" he asked gently, and the guilt was poking Annabeth in the heart.

"I don't want anything from you, Percy," Annabeth said softly, "I know you didn't mean to scare me, it's just that I love you so much, and when I see you turn dark like that it-"

But suddenly she was cut off by Percy's lips on hers, and she felt her brain turn to mush as the thought disappeared from her mind. She seemed to melt in his arms, an effect he had on her that drove her crazy.

When they pulled away from each other, their noses were barely touching, and Percy's lips brushed against hers when he spoke.

"I love you, too."

Annabeth smiled, and closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry for arguing with you," she whispered.

"So am I," he said back, and Annabeth leaned up to close the gap between them once more. She pulled him as close as she could, and she hadn't realized how much she needed the boy in front of her. They hadn't spoken to each other for a day, and yet they kissed each other like they hadn't seen each other in months.

The thought scared her. She never thought she could need someone so much, yet it also made her heart feel like it was melting.

If she had to need someone so much, she was glad it was Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>So Percabeth's back togetherrr. <strong>

**What do you think will happen next? **

**Thanks for reading xx (:**

**~stay beautiful~**


End file.
